


The Creatures of Hermitville Book 1

by LunaNight2012



Series: The Creatures of Hermitville [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Again, Au where u don't perma die, F/M, Guys in Dresses, M/M, Multi, Prank War, Respawns Scars, also tnt can give a scar even if you don't die, and small tw for mention of needles/syringes, but no one gets hurt, but with a new scar, civil war soon to follow, dont ship real people, false gets kidnapped later too, grian avian, grian is safe, grumbot - Freeform, hermitcraft civil war, if grian being kidnapped is angst, just a guy who wants his pretty birds to sing, just a nightmare, mumbo/grian ship, my first hermitcraft fanfic, mythical creatures, only minecraft personas, ren/doc/false shipping, rendocsymmetry, scar singing a disney song, slight angst, small tw for slight mention of blood, songfic moments, stresskall, stresskall engagement, stresskall pregnancy, the tag game has been included, tw mention of death, tw mentions of death, tw small mention of blood, u just respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: hope you guys enjoy!!! >.<
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar, Iskall85/StressMonster, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Renthedog/Docm77, Tango/Zedaph/Impulse, Xisuma/Keralis, docm77/renthedog/falsesymmetry, welsknight/cleo
Series: The Creatures of Hermitville [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826848
Comments: 278
Kudos: 309





	1. PRELUDE

(Hermits are about 10yrs old in this chapter, besides joe and tfc)

PRELUDE

Grian Wingfeather was from an Avian family. Bird creatures in a sense. Though he was a rare type of avian, his wings being of pure gold. Now Grian didn't like wearing things on his feet, so his outfit always consisted of his oversized red sweater and jeans. But of course he was sheltered from the outside. But when a family moved in across the street Grian stared out his window, hoping that maybe he could make a friend. While his parents let him run around outside unsupervised, there weren't any kids in his small neighborhood of Hermitville, the houses were still very new. His was one of the first to be built.

A new family had just moved in next door. Vampires if Grian remembers correctly. But they could go outside? Hmmm. Maybe they had a kid he could play with! 

Grian flew down the stairs, right into his papa.

"Oof! What's the rush kiddo?" His dad asked with a chuckle.

"New family moved in across the street, seeing if they have a kid!" Grian exclaimed.

"Alright but just be careful ok." His dad said letting Grian go outside.

Grian flew over to the door of their neighbor's house. He tugged on his oversized red sweater before ringing the doorbell and taking a step back. The chiming made Grian smile.

The door opened to reveal a tall raven-haired man with a curly mustache in a black suit and tie, there was red dust on part of his suit.

"Hello. How can I help you young avian?" The man asked.

"H-hi! My name is Grian Wingfeather. I love across the street with my momma and papa. I-I was wondering if you had a kid that I could play with." Grian stuttered out slightly nervous.

"Oh, of course. MUMBO! Come downstairs! The neighbor's kid wants to meet you!" The man called upstairs.

"I'm coming father!" 

Grian leaned forward, peeking at the stairs. The man chuckled. 

"Would you like to come inside and wait?" He asked.

Grian nodded and stepped inside. Noticing all the boxes, well they did just move in yesterday. Footsteps down the stairs snapped Grian out of his stare and he looked up to see a boy who was taller than himself but looked just like his dad, minus the mustache. 

Grian smiled and his wings fluttered a bit.

"Hi! My name's Grian Wingfeather! I live across the street. Do you want to hang out?" Grian asked with a smile.

Mumbo blinked, "You want to hang out? With me?" Mumbo asked, slightly confused.

Grian smiled. "Of course! Can we play outside, Mumbo's dad?" Grian asked the older vampire.

He chuckled. "Of course you can, you two have fun." 

The two kids went outside and Grian was so happy he just flew circles around Mumbo and giggled.

"You sure are happy. Are you normally like this?" Mumbo asked.

"I just… never had friends before. It's been just my family in this neighborhood for years now. So I guess I'm just happy I got a friend! But can I ask you something?" Grian asked landing gracefully in front of Mumbo.

"Sure, what is it?" 

"How are you able to be outside in the sun when you're a vampire?" Grian asked, tilting his head slightly, his blonde curls bouncing ever so slightly at the movement.

"I'm a purebred vampire, we aren't affected by sunlight." Mumbo explained.

"Ah, so what do your parents do?" Grian asked fluttering his wings so he hovered just above the ground.

"Mother's a medical researcher and father is a Redstone Engineer." Mumbo explained.

"Cool! My papa is a Builder and my momma is a cook. I wanna be like my Papa when I grow up!" Grian exclaimed with a smile.

Mumbo smiled. "I want to be like my father when I grow up too!" 

Grian smiled. "Hang on I need to get something, be right back!" Grian exclaimed, flying to his house and rushing inside.

He flew up to his room, looking around he smiled and flew over to a red shulker box, picking it up he flew back to Mumbo.

"Got it!" He exclaimed placing the box in front of Mumbo.

"What's inside the box?" Mumbo asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My building supplies! My papa gives me some extras that he has left after he finishes a build project!" Grian exclaimed, pulling out different materials, from wood to sand to gravel to stone to even wool.

Mumbo smiled a little. "I have a box of redstone stuff my father gave me. Let me go get it and maybe we can do something with them together!" Mumbo exclaimed rushing into his house to get his shulker box of redstone supplies.

From that moment on the two were inseparable. Always hanging out, sometimes Mumbo would try out his redstone skills and grian would build, other times they would talk or Grian would show off his flying skills to Mumbo. The two even came up with a small farm that looked good and was automatic. Obviously the parents were quite impressed with this.

A few months later and another family was moving into the neighborhood. This time…. Dragons?

Mumbo and Grian exchanged looks before they headed over to see if the new neighbors had someone to play with. Grian flew over to Mumbo, who had his hands up in the air, and grabbed him and held him in the air all the way to the new neighbors.

"That was so much fun! You're so lucky you can fly Grian!" Mumbo exclaimed after Grian sat him back on the ground.

"It's fun being able to fly but you never have to sleep!" Grian exclaimed as Mumbo rang the doorbell.

"I've got it!!" A voice called from the other side, a swedish accent in the voice.

The door opened to reveal a boy, a dragon boy, he had green scales from head to toe, a dragon tail, some horns on his head, and some green dragon wings on his back. Grian felt his wings fluff up in excitement to finally have another flying friend. Though his face was a little scary, that dragon muzzle and his left eye, that was a mechanical eye. Cool.

"Hi there! My name is Mumbo Jumbo, and this is my friend and neighbor Grian Wingfeather. We live just down there. Welcome to the neighborhood. Do you want to hang out with us?" Mumbo smiled excited.

The kid smiled. "Yea! My name is Iskall Iskallium. Let me go tell my mom and I'll be right back!" Iskall exclaimed happily before, almost tripping over his own tail, and running back inside to tell his mother what he was doing before coming back outside.

"Alright! Oh btw I'm a dragon! Rawr!!" Iskal exclaimed, breathing green fire into the sky.

Mumbo chuckled. "I'm a purebred vampire." Mumbo explained with proudness.

"And I'm an avian! But my momma and papa tell me I'm a rare form of avian." Grian explained, spreading out his wings for Iskall to see.

"Golden wings. Man that's cool! My wings aren't strong enough to carry me up into the sky yet. But when I get older I'll be soaring through the sky! Oh I should probably explain my eye." Iskall stated gesturing towards his mechanical eye.

Grian nodded, lightly landing on Mumbo's shoulders, leaning his arms on Mumbo's head as his legs hung over Mumbo's shoulders, his wings keeping him from making Mumbo fall over from his weight.

"I got into an accident as a kid, a skeleton shot me in the eye. But since my dad is a Redstone Engineer and my mom is a Builder they fixed me up a new eye and that's this!" Iskall smiled.

"That's so cool!! We should call our group something… BuildStone!" Grian exclaimed, accidentally putting all of his weight on Mumbo's shoulders, causing Mumbo to fall face first into the ground.

"Oops, sorry Mumby!" Grian apologized, flying up a bit and landing a foot away.

Mumbo sat up spitting out the dirt that was shoved into his mouth. "Blech eck, it's ok Grian. You just got excited." Mumbo chuckled, wiping the dirt off of his suit. "I like where you are going with the name but what about Architects?" Mumbo suggested.

Iskall smiled. "Architechs!" Iskall exclaimed, his wings flapping in excitement.

And thus the Architects became the best of friends. And slowly throughout the year more people moved in. The Voids, a family of shapeshifters, with their twin sons Xisuma and Ximusa, but he just goes by Ex.

Next was a family of nekos, or cat people, The Purseval, with their son Scar. 

An elder earth elemental by the name of Tinfoil moved in next. The kids loved hearing his stories and learning more about all the different species.

A family of Blue Slime people moved in next. (Iskall complained about the fact that green slime was better) The Slims, their son Jevin, always, got into arguments with Iskall.

A family of Zombie's moved in next. The Zombies, their daughter, Cleo, loves to create action scenes and wants to make animations.

Next was an unusual one. Not really a family but they acted like one, a human scientist couple with a unique kid. Tango is his name, he's an elemental, a fire elemental. Why is that unique? Fire elementals were thought to have gone extinct. The Tek family apparently found Tango when he was an infant out in a fiery crater. 

He's fun.

Next was the Ice Elemental family. The Monsters, their daughter Stress always complained about the heat that Tango exuded.

Next was a family of Inus. They got along great with the Purseval family, surprisingly. The Shibon family. Their son Ren got along well with Iskall.

A sphinx named JoeHill moved in next. He would give the kids riddles and tell them the stories he knew. 

Next was a family of banshees. The Screams, their son Keralis, was a bit unique. Couldn't say Xisuma, so he called him Shishwamy. 

Another dragon family moved into the neighborhood, the SVs. Their son Impulse, had a gold and black color scheme, and two eyes, compared to Iskall. But the two dragons had contests to see who was a better dragon. Tango always watched these.

The Symmetry's moved in next, a newer type of Avians. Steampunk avians. This confused Grian quite a bit. He often hid behind Mumbo, holding onto his jacket, whenever False Symmetry would come over, her mechanical steam powered wings scared Grian very much. Mumbo couldn't complain though, he wasn't sure why he liked these moments though.

The Fan's were next to follow. A human family. Their son, Cub, became instant friends with Scar, even helping make stabilizers so Scar could actually walk around.

Another dragon family moved in. The Knights, their son Wels is a smaller kid, silver scales and a shiny knights armor and helmet on his body.

A family of Elves moved in next, the family didn't have a last name, but the son's name is Zedaph, Impulse and Tango became immediate friends with him.

Next up was another scientist couple, but they had a cyborg son. His name was Doc M, or just Doc. He was a mixture of a cyborg and a creeper. Except he doesn't explode.

Overnight a family of Gargoyles moved in, the Os. Their son Bdubs became good friends with everyone, though he was always the first to head home as soon as the sun started to set.

Soon enough the neighborhood became a village. Scar's parents ran a terraforming shop, Grian's father ran a builder's store, Mumbo's dad ran a redstone shop, Impulse's parents ran the trading hall, The Voids ran the kelp shop, the Symmetry's ran the ink shop, the Tek's ran the Firework and Elytra store called Tek to the Skies, the Monster's ran a shulker box shop and an Ice store, the Purseval's ran a dead coral factory, The fan's ran an alive coral shop, the Symmetry's ran a fish shop, and Grian himself sold sea pickles, just to name a few.

The kids had a grand old time hanging out. Little groups formed. Scar and Cub formed their own group, calling themselves ConCorp.

We have the Architects consisting of Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall. Also known as the three troublemakers.

You had ZIT, which was just Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango.

And many other groups too

But all in all the hermits, as the kids deemed themselves, had a great time hanging out and having fun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of ZIT relationship blooming.  
> The hermit kids are now 13 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only watched three episodes of Tango, and they were season 7 episodes.  
> So this is just me going off my own imagination and my own ideas from what i've read in fics.  
> Enjoy!

13 year old hermits

Now Grian and the other hermits as the kids called themselves, didn't really go to school, their parents would teach them stuff, and Mr Tinfoil and Mr Hills taught them stuff too.

And Grian just turned 13, so now he got to fly higher and explore the wooded area surrounding the village more. And what was even better was that Mumbo had just gotten his first ever Elytra. 

Wings!

Well not like Grian's wings. Elytra were more like insect wings, transparent, but they had to be strapped on, around the waist and over the shoulders. 

Grian sat on a branch of his tree that, having earned enough diamonds from his little Sea Pickle Shop, he ordered from the Purseval's landscaping shop, a tree as tall as his house, that he can have a good sized treehouse in. Took them only a couple of days to complete but now Grian basically lives in his treehouse. And his parents are ok with it, they realized he needs to spread his wings more.

Grian watched as Mr Jumbo taught Mumbo how to use his elytra. Giggling when he would fall on his face. Man was he slowly falling for that vampire. Though he wasn't ever going to tell Mumbo that. Grian frowned at the thought of Mumbo leaving him, his wings wrapped around him at the thought.

A noise behind him had him on his feet and his wooden sword at the ready.

"Whoa! Chill dude! It's just me, Iskall!" Iskall explained from above. 

Grian raised an eyebrow before looking up into the tree, seeing Iskall stuck in some of the branches.

"Wings still not carrying you properly?" Grian asked with a smile.

"Quiet ok, can ya help me down?" Iskall grumbled.

Grian giggled and flew up into the tree, helping Iskall out.

"Alright now, you have to run, and activate the firework as you jump. Got that?" Mr. Jumbo asked his son.

Mumbo blinked, looking back at his father, having just watched Grian fly up into the foliage of his tree. "Sorry father, I wasn't paying attention." Mumbo admitted with a chuckle.

"You've taken quite a liking to Grian haven't you?" Mr. Jumbo teased.

Mumbo felt his face heat up. "W-what are you talking about? He's my best friend! Plus, I couldn't tell him. He'd leave me." Mumbo frowned, looking at the ground.

"Well you'll get the courage to tell him one day. I mean it took me 200 years before I got the courage to ask out your mom." Mr. Jumbo laughed. 

Mumbo chuckled. "Yea, let's hope I don't wait that long. Now come on Father! Teach me how to fly!" 

"I'll bet 10 diamonds that Grian will tell Mumbo about his feelings in 3 years." Scar placing his ten diamonds in a shulker box between him and Cub

Cub smirked and placed 13 of his own diamonds into the shulker box. "I bet 13 that Mumbo will tell Grian how he feels first and it'll be when they're 20." 

The ConVex as the two start referring to themselves shook hands and Cub took the shulker box to their hideout, a small hole led to their base and cub placed the shulker box in the chest.

An explosion was heard from the shopping area. Grian flew out of the top of his tree, seAn explosion was heard from the shopping area. Grian flew out of the top of his tree, seeing a small mushroom cloud form near the fish shop. Going into his treehouse, he flip a lever, a redstone lamp extended out of the top of the tree, and a recording of Keralis’s Banshee skree sounded, letting the hermits know that something was wrong. 

Grian grabbed his first aid shulker box and after quickly getting Iskall unstuck, flew to the fish shop. That of course is when Mumbo had finally managed to fly, quickly catching up to Grian and Iskall. 

“What happened?” 

“Explosion at the fish shop.” Grian explained, not even realizing that Mumbo was flying next to him.

Xisuma and EX flew up on either side of the Architechs, EX being in his normal form using an Elytra, and Xisuma was a turtle using an Elytra. 

“We heard the siren, what’s going on?” EX asked from Iskall’s side.

“Explosion at the fish shop according to Grian.” Iskall explained.

“Hey Mumbo, I see you’ve finally learned how to fly.” Xisuma stated with a chuckle.

And Grian lost it, his wings stiffened and he started falling. “AHHH!”

Mumbo didn’t even flinch, he immediately dove down and caught Grian’s hand and gliding down to the ground, setting a wide eyed Grian gently on the ground.

“Gri, are you ok?” Mumbo asked, concerned.

Iskall and EX landed a moment later and Xisuma transformed back into his normal self before landing as well. “You gave us all a scare just midair falling.” Xisuma explained, taking off his helmet.

“F-fine.” Grian stuttered, in all fairness he was just startled by the fact that Mumbo was fly with him, his heart wouldn’t stop beating.

“Hey! What’s going on? We heard the siren!” Keralis and BDubs flew down to them.

“Bubbles and I were just at the river collecting fish for the fish shop when we heard my skree recording. Oh hi Shishwammy Voids!” Keralis explained, waving at Xisuma and EX.

BDubs rolled his eyes. “So what’s going on Grian?” BDubs asked concerned.

“E-Explosion a-at Fish Shop.” Grian explained in a stutter.

“What??” False screamed, zooming past them. 

Grian was now grabbing Mumbo’s jacket, still being scared of False’s wings.

“Come on Grian, let’s go see what happened at the fish shop, Hope on my back and I’ll carry you there.” Mumbo suggested, which Grian did without question. Sticking his first aid shulker box into his inventory.

Mumbo booked it towards the shopping district, Iskall, Xisuma, and EX flew above him. Grian buried his face in Mumbo’s back, too embarrassed to say why his wings stiffened up. As they stepped into the shopping district they saw the cause. Tango and Impulse were fighting.

“I like him more!” Impulse shouted, shooting a Fire Charge at Tango.

Tango legit just ate it. “Tasty! Well I care about him more than you do, Scales!” And he spat back out a bigger fire charge.

Grian saw this and gained his strength back, flying over to Stress right as Tango was shooting the fire charge. “Stress, Ice the Charge!”

Stress smiled and shot an ice beam at the fire charge, turning it into an ice ball that just dropped onto the ground.

Tango blinked, looking back at Grian and Stress. “What the hell man??” Tango growled, upset.

“Yea! I could’ve dodged that trick!” Impulse stated, aggravated.

The two ran at each other, calling each other names, well until Impulse said the one word that was strictly not allowed. “Just admit it Tango you're no Fire Elemental, you’re just a DEMON!”

Everyone gasped. Tango stepped back, tears of lava starting to drip from his eyes. He just flew away with his fire wings as fast as he could. That’s when Impulse realized what he said, covering his mouth he too started crying.

“I-I d-didn’t mean it…..” Impulse began to cry.

Zedaph, who was trying to fish the giant fishbowl shaped building, had used his vines to keep the building intact before walking over to Impulse and hugging him.

“Come on Impulse. Let’s go find him before he does something else stupid. Then you two need to apologize and make up. I don’t want my boyfriends fighting over me every second they can.” Zedaph smiled.

“Your right, we shouldn’t fight… Wait boyfriends???” Impulse flustered out.

“I mean I like you both, so why can’t the three of us start dating? My parents already know that I like both of you.” Zedaph stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Impulse’s cheeks heated up, yes he actually had a crush on both Tango and Zedaph but he was absolutely sure that Tango only liked Zedaph.

“I-I don’t deserve either of you…. Especially not after what I said to Tango.” Impulse griped.

Xisuma smirked, turning into a big old bear, he walked up behind Impulse. 

“Well, let’s get going!” Zedaph exclaimed, and that’s when Xisuma picked up both boys and YEETed them across the village.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” 

Grian was a bundle of laughs. “Way to go X!” Grian laughed out.

Xisuma made a proud stance before shifting back.

“Hey Gri, come on, let’s help False’s family fix up their shop. You’re an amazing builder!” Mumbo exclaimed, holding out his hand for Grian to grab.

Grian hesitated for a moment before grabbing Mumbo’s hand, standing up. AS they walked towards False and her parents, Grian held onto Mumbo’s sleeve, still scared.

“Hey Gri. It’s alright, False is a nice girl.” Mumbo tried to help Grian to calm down.

“I know she is but her wings, they aren’t normal! They aren’t real avian wings! They’re scary!” Grian whispered back.

“Oh Hi Grian! Hi Mumbo! What are you guys doing over here?” False asked with a bright smile as she took off her aviator goggles, placing them ontop of her head.

“Grian here is an amazing builder, and since he’s also an avian I figured he could probably help out with rebuilding the broken part of the shop.” Mumbo explained.

“I would absolutely love the help sweetheart, I can’t do it because I have to take care of little True Symmetry here.” Mrs. Symmetry explained, gesturing towards the baby avian in her arms.

Grian peeked out from behind Mumbo, noticing how the baby’s wings were just fleshy bones, nothing like False’s wings, or even the parent’s wings.

“B-But where are the scary wings? Like yours?” Grian asked, confused, still staying mostly behind Mumbo.

“Oh you really thought, HAHAHA, no Grian. My family are featherless avians. So my great grandfather decided he wanted to fly like his brethren, like you, so he created steampunk casings to go over his fleshy wings, creating a way we can fly without gorgeous bird wings.” False explained, every word filled with pride.

Grian was amazed. That was amazing, so when little True got old enough she would get her own steampunk wings and would get to fly with them. “That’s cool!”

“Come on Grian, let’s see who the better flier is. First one to the top of the fish bowl wins!” False exclaimed, and they took off to the top.

Mumbo smiled as he watched Grian fly up and chase after False. Of course Mrs. Symmetry noticed the look in his eyes. “So how long have you and Grian been together Mumbo?” She stated with a knowing smirk.

Mumbo turned bright red. “W-What are you talking about Mrs Symmetry?? Me and Grian are best friends…. Nothing else.” Mumbo stuttered, ending with a sad sigh.

Mrs. Symmetry nodded. “Just don’t put it off too long.”

“GUYS!!!!” Impulse and Zedaph shouted, getting Mumbo, Grian, and False’s attention.

“Zed, Impulse, what’s wrong?” Grian asked flying down to meet them.

“We can’t find Tango. And it looks like there’s a Netherportal in the center of the village!”Impulse exclaimed slightly out of breath.

Grian went wide eyed before flying towards his treehouse at bullet speed. It took Mumbo a moment before he managed to take off and chase after Grian. “Grian wait!”

Grian got into his treehouse, and began searching his chests. Mumbo crashed into the door of his treehouse, startling Grian.

“Mumby? Are you ok?” Grian asked, concerned as he rushed over to his friend.

“I’m fine Gri, but why did you rush off?” Mumbo asked as he sat up.

“I’m going into the nether to get Tango.” Grian stated, putting on his diamond helmet and boots. 

Mumbo frowned, pulling out his Ender Chest and getting his diamond armor and weapons and tools. “Well you're not going alone!”

“Where you guys goin?” Iskall asked, sticking his head in the open window.

“Tango ran to the nether.” Impulse explained from the doorway, where he and Zedaph stood, dressed and ready for the nether.

“Oooo let me get my armor!” Iskall exclaimed, opening the ender chest that Mumbo had placed, grabbing his armor and tools from it.

“Hey don’t forget about me!” False exclaimed from behind Impulse and Zedaph, decked out in her armor, and a diamond sword in hand.

Grian smiled, glad he wasn’t the only one who cared a lot about his friends. Grabbing his Sharpness V Diamond Sword he smiled. “Let’s go to the Nether!”

And of course the kids hadn’t been to the Nether before so the moment they stepped in, they got an Advancement, “We need to go deeper.”

“Wait why didn’t we get notified when Tango entered the Nether?” Grian asked, curious.

“His parents told us he probably came from the nether, as that’s where most fire elementals were originally from. Though they found him in a fiery crater in the Overworld.” Impulse explained, as the group stepped onto Netherrack. 

“Wow, this place is huge! And it’s so hot!” Iskall stated, fanning himself.

“Come on, how are we going to find him? This place is so big! And is that Lava??” Zedaph exclaimed, looking down at the ocean of lava. 

“Did anyone bring Fire Resistance potions?” Mumbo asked.

“I got some!” False exclaimed, handing out the potions to her friends.

“Thank you False. Now the rules of the Nether. Firstly, water does not work in the Nether, it just evaporates. Second, if you see a Zombie Pigman, DO NOT ATTACK. Iskall.” Mumbo stated, everyone looking towards Iskall.

“What? Why can’t I attack the Zombie Pigmen?”

“Because they will then turn around and attack all of us! So please do not engage!” Mumbo explained. 

“And now let’s just stick together for now, groups of two. Zedaph and Impulse you two check out that direction. False and Iskall you two check out that way, remember to keep wary of lava, it pools in the walls, and Grian?” Mumbo looked up, not seeing Grian, everyone looked around, and there he was, mining some quartz.

“Grian? Come on! You and I are going this way to look for Tango.” Mumbo explained, giving a small smile to his friend.

Grian blushed, stuffing the quartz into his inventory before flying to Mumbo. The teams split up, flying in their directions, after marking down where the portal is of course.

“Tango! Tango where are you?” Iskall called out looking around.

“I understand why he came in here, but he’s got all of us worried. Especially Zed and Impulse.” False stated, looking around as they flew across the Nether.

“Yea, those three are meant for each other. Just like how Grian and Mumbo are absolutely meant for each other.” Iskall chuckled.

“Yea they are. They’re completely clueless about how the other feels.” False giggled.

“TANGO!!!” Grian called, flying next to Mumbo, who was walking.

“He couldn’t have gotten too far.” Mumbo stated, breaking a few blocks of Netherrack and Soul Sand, putting them in his inventory.

“Tango is very sensitive to the word demon, from what I understand he got called that name a lot in his old neighborhood, by mean people.” Grian stated, frowning at the thought.

“That’s why we had that one rule, Do not call Tango a demon. But in the heat of the moment Impulse wasn’t thinking.” Mumbo stated, taking a seat on some Netherrack, pulling out a golden carrot from his inventory. “Hungry?” Mumbo asked, holding the carrot out towards Grian.

Grian smiled, nodding and floating closer to Mumbo. Happily taking the carrot from his friend, he sat down on some Netherrack and happily ate the carrot. 

Mumbo smiled and looked around. “We’ll keep looking for another 5 minutes before we should head back to the portal.” 

“Ok, I hope one of our groups finds him.”

“TANGO!!! PLEASE COME OUT!!!! I’M SORRY!!!! I DIDN’T MEAN TO CALL YOU THAT!!!!” Impulse called out flying next to Zed.

“Where is he??”

The two stopped, hearing the sound of sniffling and whimpers. The two exchanged glances before going towards the sound. Zedaph broke two blocks of Netherrack, revealing a crying Tango, wallowing in his pool of lava.

“Tango?” Impulse asked, after being jabbed in the side by Zedaph.

Tango froze, wiping away his tears of lava. “W-What? Here to call me names?” 

“N-No! We came to bring you home, and *Zedaph jabs him again* Ow! Ok I get it. Look Tango, I’m sorry, you’re not a demon. You’re an amazing fire elemental. Like heck no demon could stand up to you! I just went overboard with the fighting that I said something that I didn’t mean to.” Impulse apologized.

Tango stood from his spot, turning to face Impulse and Zedaph. “I’m sorry for fighting, and I could definitely beat any demon!” Tango exclaimed, chuckling.

“Ok, now can you two just get along long enough for us to get back to everyone and then I want cuddles from both of my boyfriends.” Zedaph explained, crossing his arms and making his way back to the portal.

Tango blinked. “Wait boyfriends?” 

“I’ll explain later, now come on! We don’t want him getting hurt!” Impulse smirked, side bumping Tango, playfully.

The three made their way back towards the portal.

“Come on Iskall, let’s head back to the portal. My wings are gunna fail soon if I don’t get back.” False explained, taking a peek at her wings.

“Alright, yeah, It’s way too hot in here.” Iskall agreed, fanning himself a bit.

The two flew back towards the portal, seeing Grian, Mumbo, Impulse, Zedaph, and Tango already there waiting.

“Hey guys! Glad to have ya back Tango!” Iskall called out as they got close.

“Yeah, sorry about that! Now come on, let’s go home. I want some lunch!” Tango exclaimed, going through the portal.

The rest followed suit, falling on top of each other as they came back into the Overworld. A pile of giggles and laughter. 

Soon enough the rest of the hermits were there, and a huge dog pile of hermits started forming. After a few minutes the hermits all giggled and the pile dissipated into groups. Impulse explained to Tango that Zedaph wanted to date both of them, causing Tango to blush massively.

So ZIT became a name that the hermits used to refer to them, they were always together. Grian smiled, he was happy the three found happiness in each other.

“Grian! You want to fly with me?” Mumbo asked him.

Grian smiled. “Of course!” 

Now if only he could get the courage to tell Mumbo how he feels.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian gets sick, Doc and Ren argue, and False pines after Doc and Ren  
> Also Someone is watching Grian from the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's me attempting at chat text as text messaging. Hope you all enjoy!

15 year old hermit kids

Grian watched Mumbo from his treehouse. He was going to figure out how Mumbo did his redstone stuff. He watched in silence. Obviously trying to stay quiet. He was also fascinated by the hair no growing on Mumbo’s upper lip.

Mumbo continued on his project. His father tasked him with making a zero tick sugar cane farm. He was just having trouble keeping it working and not having lava spill everywhere. He scratched his head as he muttered to himself as he continued playing around with Observers and redstone and stuff. After about 2 hours he finally got it working perfectly. 

Wiping the sweat off his brow he smiled at his achievement, opening the chest that contained the sugar cane that was produced. He smiled, seeing a huge amount of production. 

“I did it! Now I can work on my flying machines!” Mumbo exclaimed happily.

And Grian yawned, curling up the tree branch that he was sitting on, his wings covering him like a warm blanket. He was tired, he had stayed up the past few nights to look at the sky and think about what he’s going to do for his future, as well as the fact that at night he felt like he was being watched. So he was tired. 

“Come on Stress please!” Iskall begged, the Ice elemental turned away from him. 

“No Iskall, I need this Blue Ice for my castle I’m building!” Stress explained, shaking Iskall off her leg. 

Iskall took a deep breath. “WILLYOUGOONADATEWITHME?” Iskall shouted after Stress got a good number of blocks away.

Stress felt her face heat up, did her crush just ask her out? OH my god what was she going to do? 

She turned around and walked back to Iskall. Iskall’s face was beet red. “Yes..” Stress replied, blushing just as much as him.

“Come on Cub fork over the diamond!” Scar exclaimed, “Iskall asked Stress out first so I won that bet.” Scar tried grabbing Cub’s diamond while leaning over Cub.

Cub chuckled, finally giving to Scar. “Fine but we still have our bet on Mumbo and Grian. Who else has betted diamonds?” Cub asked.

Scar smiled pulling out his Book and Quill, opening it up to where the list of hermits was. “Hmm, there’s me with my 10 diamond bet, saying that when we’re 16 Grian is going to be the first to admit his feelings, You bet 13 diamonds and said that Mumbo will be the first to admit his feelings when we’re 20. TFC bet 20 diamonds and said that Mumbo would admit his feelings first when they’re 25. Then False bet 64 diamonds and said they’re never gunna admit their feelings they’re scared chickens. Her exact words.” Scar read off his list from his Book and Quill.

“Alright, that is 107 diamond in the betting pool.” Cub stated, counting up the diamonds.

“Nice! Now come on! Let’s go work on ConCorp!” Scar exclaimed climbing the ladder out of their hideout hole.

“Come on Tango~ You and Zed lost the bet and now have to pay the price!” Impulse teased, trying to keep his laughter in check.

“I-I don’t want to!”

“You are going out now mister! You need to let your boyfriends see you, you look absolutely adorable!” Tango’s mother exclaimed, pushing her fire elemental son out the door.

Tango felt his face heat up as he saw Impulse looking at him, yep he was in a black and white maid outfit. 

“Be home by 9pm! You are still grounded after that trip to the nether you guys took two years ago.” Tango’s mom explained.

“Mommmm!” Tango whined, embarrassed.

Impulse giggled. “I’m still grounded too, you would think they would’ve ungrounded us after a year.” Impulse sighed, trying to not oogle at Tango.

Tango sighed, pulling on his dress, at least his tail was still hidden. He didn’t want Impulse and Zedaph to see his tail. Not yet. “C-come on, let’s go get Zedaph, I’m not the only one being forced to wear this.”

False sat on top of the Trident shop, watching Ren and Doc bicker like an old married couple. Yea, those two started dating a year ago. False was a bit jealous, she never told anyone, not even her parents that she had a crush on both those idiots.

“Come on Doc! I want to work on the railway today, we can work on the Stock Market tomorrow!” Ren explained, going through his railway shulker box.

“Ren. We had planned to start making the stock exchange today! You promised me!” Doc stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry babe, but I told my parents I would help with the railway while they deal with my cousin RenBob.” Ren explained, his tail between his legs and his ears against his head.

Doc frowned. “Fine, I’ll just start working on it by myself!” Doc exclaimed, throwing on his Elytra and with the help of fireworks, flying off to where they were going to build their stock market.

A whimper was heard from Ren. False felt bad, so she flew to the back of the trident and then flew over Ren.

“Hey Ren! What are you up to?” False asked, smiling widely. 

Ren perked up looking up to see False flying above him. “Hey False! Do you wanna help me build the railway station in the Fantasy district since our families live over there?” Ren asked, his tail wagging like crazy.

False smiled happily. “Of course! Then maybe you can go hang out with Doc~!” False teased, noticing how his ears drooped and his tail went back between his legs.

‘Crap! I didn’t mean to make him sad again.’ False thought stepping closer to Ren, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Ren, you ok?” She asked, worried.

“I think Doc is mad at me.” He spoke quietly but False could still hear him.

“I doubt that! Doc cares way too much about you. Now come on, maybe we can ask the other Hermits to build some of the other stations, I know Scar said something about wanting to build something in the futuristic district but he wasn’t sure what to build, and Wels wants to build the railway station in the Medieval district. Cleo said she’d work on the Pirate District railway station. And Iskall said he would build the shopping district railway station. So come on let’s go work on the Fantasy District Station!” False exclaimed, flying back up into the air, a big smile on her face.

Ren smiled, tail wagging happily as he got on his elytra. The two flew off towards the Fantasy District.

Grian whimpered as he slept, snapping Mumbo out of his focus. He looked up at Grian, frowning and dropping what he was doing and climbing up the ladder to Grian’s tree house. He crawls over to Grian, slightly shaking him. “Gri? Grian? Wake up!” Mumbo exclaimed, trying to wake Grian up.

Grian’s eyes snapped open, but completely unfocused, pulling out his stone sword he pointed it at Mumbo’s throat.

Mumbo gasped, “Whoa, Gri! It’s me, Mumbo Jumbo!” He explained, holding up his hands in self defense. 

Grian blinked a few times, the bags under his eyes becoming more visible as he drops his sword and falls into Mumbo’s arms. “S-sorry, tired.”

Mumbo frowned. Feeling Grian’s head. “Grian you’re burning up, I’m taking you inside your tree house and I’m going to message the group to see if anyone has a healing potion for you.” Mumbo stated, picking Grian up bridal style, Grian snuggled into his chest.

Mumbo blushed bright red as he took Grian into the treehouse and over to the bed, tucking Grian into it, he pulled out his phone and sent a message out.

MumboJumbo: Hey, Grian is sick, does anyone have a healing potion for him? It looks like he hasn’t been getting much sleep.

BDoubleO100: HE HASN’T BEEN SLEEPING? I have been noticing some strange shadows outside of the Futuristic District.

Stressmonster: I have an instant health pot, I’m on my way over now.

FalseSymmetry: I have a regeneration pot I’ll bring it over now too.

Renthedog: I’ve noticed that he has seemed really tired recently.

MumboJumbo: Thanks girls, BDubs, what do you mean you’ve seen strange shadows outside of the Futuristic District? That’s right by where Grian and I live.

BDoubleO100: It was probably just Llamas. 

MumboJumbo: Don’t scare me like that dude!

Mumbo sighed. Just then two female voices could be heard getting closer.

“How’s Ren and Doc?” 

“Fine, still completely clueless that I have a crush on them.” 

“Of course they are, they’re boys. I don’t even think Iskall knew I had a crush on him till he asked me out on a date earlier and I said yes.”

The two giggled as they landed on the ledge of Grian’s Treehouse. False and Stress walked inside and frowned when they noticed Grian. “How’s his temperature?” 

“He’s got a fever. Can you girls please help him?” Mumbo asked, worry clear in his voice.

“We’ve got this Mumbo. Why don’t you go get some blankets from his parents’ house.” Stress explained, smiling at Mumbo.

“R-right! I can do that!” Mumbo flustered, tripping over the rug before making it out of the tree.

False sighed, turning her gaze back to the sleeping Grian. “Grian you are one lucky avian. That vampire is absolutely head over heels for you.” False stated, pulling out her regeneration potion.

“Yea, these two are completely clueless.” Stress stated with a chuckle as she gently lifted up Grian’s head and gave him the instant health potion.

Grian coughed a bit, opening his eyes. “W-what happened?” He asked, groaning as he pushed himself to sit up more.

“You’re sick. Mumbo messaged us asking if any of us had potions of Instant Health and Regeneration. I just gave you my Instant Health potion, and now False has the Regeneration potion for you to take.” Stress explained, stepping back so False could give him the potion. 

Ah yes, Grian was no longer scared of False’s wings, not after learning the story about her family a couple years ago. He smiled as he took the potion from False and started to drink it.

“Now that’ll take a few hours to kick in but I recommend staying in bed today, get some rest today ok?” False stated, giving the blonde a smile. 

“Ok, thanks for the help girls!” Grian thanked, smiling weakly as he handed False back the now empty potion bottle.

“False and Stress smiled, waving goodbye as they turned to leave. “You take care now! OH hi Mumbo! You got some blankets?” Stress giggled, as Mumbo had entered the treehouse, a bundle of blankets in his arms.

“Oh did I grab too many? His mother said this would be good.” Mumbo flustered, placing the blankets on the floor next to Grian’s bed. 

“H-how are you feeling?” Mumbo asked, worried.

“Better. But the girls are putting me on bed rest for the rest of the day. Blankets?” Grian began surrounding himself with the blankets, creating a type of nest for himself.

“Goodbye Mumbo, make sure he gets some sleep ok.” Stress stated before the two girls were off, leaving the boys to their thoughts.

“Oh your mother also gave me this, saying this would help you in feeling better.” Mumbo rambled, holding up a cat plushie. 

Grian’s eyes went wide as he held out his hands for the plushie, which Mumbo chuckled and gave the plushie over. Grian smiled, hugging the plushie. “Maui! I can’t believe I left him in the house. This is my favorite plushie!” Grian exclaimed hugging the plushie.

He didn’t even notice that Mumbo was feeling his forehead until Mumbo spoke up. “Your temperature is going down, that's good.” Mumbo stated, causing Grian to blush.

“Y-yeah. H-hey I’m sorry for interrupting your redstone stuff.” Grian apologized, burying his face in his plushie.

“Hey, don’t apologize. My project isn’t as important as you. Now I’m going to go ask your mom what kind of soup I should give you.” Mumbo explained, ruffling Grian’s hair playfully before he left the treehouse.

Grian became incredibly flustered and focused on building his blanket nest. It had been a long time since he had made one, it felt nice to have this back. He curled up in the nest smiling as his wings fluffed themselves up in happiness.

Mumbo returned fifteen minutes later, carrying a bowl of BeetRoot Soup. “I’m back Grian. Your mother said you liked BeetRoot Soup and showed me how to make it.” Mumbo explained, causing Grian to chuckle. 

Of course she did, Grian’s mom approved whole heartedly of Mumbo. Like she was always trying to get Grian to bring Mumbo inside the house so she can show him baby pictures.

“Please tell me my mom didn’t show you my baby pictures.” Grian groaned, covering his face.

“No, she just showed me her recipe for beetroot soup, we actually made it together. It was nice, it kind of makes me wish I needed to eat normal food.” Mumbo explained, sitting down on the floor next to Grian’s bed, handing Grian the soup.

Grian smiled, happily taking the soup. He began to shovel it into his mouth, slowly of course. Mumbo chuckled.

“So, may I ask why you haven’t been getting much sleep?” Mumbo asked, causing Grian to slightly choke on his soup.

“Just been thinking that’s all.”

“What about?” 

“Well, I guess I’ve been thinking about what I’m going to do. You’re going to be a Redstone Engineer obviously, Iskall is going into the slime business, Cub and Scar are getting ready to start their ConCorp company, Ren is going into the Log business, it just seems like everyone has something.” Grian rambled on, pausing in his eating, was he going to tell Mumbo about the feeling of being watched? Absolutely Not!

“Well, you are an amazing builder! You could be a Carpenter! Someone who builds houses, no wait that’s a Builder. Either way you could clearly be someone who builds houses. You make amazing builds!” Mumbo exclaimed, causing Grian to blush.

Before Grian could say anything they got a group wide text.

Keralis: Hey everyone, just to update you all. The Fish Shop has finally finished being repaired and will open back up tomorrow.

FalseSymmetry: “Yep! We’ll be back open tomorrow!

Xisuma: That’s great! Also It would seem the ZIT trio is out of grounding for the day.

ImpulseSV: Yep! I just picked Tango up from his house, going to get Zedaph now. Then we’ll be going around helping fix up anything that needs fixing.

Tango: Run Zed, Impulse is a dangerous man with a phone camera

Zedaph: I’m not gunna run, mostly because my parents wouldn’t let me

Zedaph: They want pictures of me and you Tango.

Tango: Dangit!

Stressmonster: Also Grian is sick, guys, so Mumbo is taking care of him! :)

Iskall85: Get well soon man! We still need to have an Architech meeting!

ZombieCleo: Get well soon dude! I can bring you some cod if you want!

BDoubleO100: And get some sleep!

WelsKnight: Sleep is a good thing to get, we wouldn’t want another Phantom attack to happen.

iJevin: I said I was sorry ok!

Cubfan135: sorry doesn’t make up for the scars me and Scar got from fending off phantoms for 3 hours.

iJevin: :(

Mumbo chuckled as he turned his phone on silent and slipped it back into his suit jacket pocket. He turned back to look at Grian only to notice that the avian was fast asleep. Curled up in his nest of blankets. Mumbo smiled lovingly down at him before grabbing the last blanket that he had brought up and placing it over Grian’s form. 

“Sleep well Gri. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Mumbo whispered, quietly stepping out onto the tree branch, pulling out his Book and Quill and jotting down his redstone ideas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFC trains Stress and Tango  
> False tries to get her boys to cooperate  
> Grian and Mumbo have some time together  
> Grian goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermits are now 18 years old!

Hermits are now 18 years old

TFC stood on his short tower of earth. “Come on Stress, Tango. You need to harness your powers. Feel the power inside you, and mold it into something you can control, like this.” TFC instructed as he took a deep breath and held out his hand as a golem made out of earth formed, standing guard and ready to fight. “Your turn.”

Tango and Stress nodded at each other before focusing on their task. Though they weren’t alone, Zedaph, Impulse, and Iskall were all sitting on a log that was laid out sideways on the ground. After a minute two golems started forming, both about the height of their respective creator. 

Grian was just flying over, carrying buckets of milk to the cake shop that Cub had decided to open a cake shop. Right as he flew over he noticed that his elemental friends were creating golems. Interesting. His golden wings fluttered as he landed on a nearby tree branch, he would get Cub the milk buckets in a moment, he wanted to see if the golems would fight each other.

“Alright, now have your golems fight my golem.” TFC stated, having his earth golem stand between the two other golems.

Tango and Stress jumped back so they were out of the fight. “Come on Flame, let's roast that earth golem!”

“Come on Icicle! Fight with all you got!” Stress exclaimed.

The golems began fighting, and that’s when Grian left, needing to take the milk buckets to Cub. Not noticing the eyes watching him from the forest.

“Cub! I have the milk you needed!” Grian called out, walking inside the cake shop. 

“Thanks Grian! Can you place it over there? I really appreciate the help!” Cub called from the doorway of the other room, gesturing towards the counter. 

Grian sat the buckets of milk down where Cub had asked him to. “I’m gunna head out, I think Ren and Doc had a task for me to do.” Grian called out before leaving the store and taking off towards the Stock Exchange.

“Come on Ren! You’re always leaving to go help with the railway! Why can’t you stay here and help me run the Stock Exchange like we planned to when we started dating 4 years ago!” Doc argued, getting upset.

“I’m sorry Doc. But my parents are very adamant that if I don’t help out then I’ll have to keep an eye on RenBob. My crazy hippie cousin.” Ren explained, his tail back between his legs. 

“Well go on then. Go listen to your parents. Be the obedient dog you are!” Doc exclaimed angrily, pushing his boyfriend, if he should even consider him that right now, out of the Stock Exchange.

Ren whimpered as Doc slammed the door in his face. Turning around he didn’t have enough time to react before Grian flew straight into him, knocking them both down.

“Ow! Hey Grian. You alright?” Ren asked, taking a look at his avian friend.

“F-Fine, you have a very hard head Ren!” Grian exclaimed, sitting back and rubbing his head.

Yep Grian had gotten slightly worse at flying but his feathers had actually extended. He now had golden feathers on the back of his neck, and he had a few behind his ears, shining when the sun hit them just right.

“Sorry bro. Anyways I need to head to the Fantasy District Railway Station and get that finished up for my parents. I do remember Iskall was looking for you earlier.” Ren exclaimed, strapping on his Elytra and taking off towards the station.

“Iskall was?” Grian tilted his head, he just saw Iskall at the Golem fight.

He looked back in the direction of the training and went wide eyed. A giant mountain of Ice was sticking up in that spot. Grian sighed as he flew over to the spot. Eyes watching him from the forest, before vanishing entirely.

False sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she admired her building skills for the design of the Fantasy Station. Maybe Ren will notice her more. Maybe she can help repair Doc and Ren’s relationship with each other too.

“False? Did you build all of this?” Ren asked, landing behind her. 

False jumped a bit, landing on her ass. “Ow! Oh hey Ren! Yea, I figured you had been working on the Shopping District Station for the last few weeks. And I also figured you deserved some time with your boyfriend.” False rambled on, standing back up and playing with her long blonde hair.

“Doc’s been really mad at me because I keep avoiding my responsibility at the stock exchange.” Ren admitted, saddened by the fact, his tail between his legs and his ears against his head.

“Hey, Doc can’t stay mad at you forever! You made the outside of the stock exchange look amazing! And you designed the inside too!” False exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Yea but he did all the redstone for all ten companies. Maybe I should just quit the stock exchange…. And maybe b-break up w-with-" Ren was cut off by False grabbing his arm and dragging her with him as she walked, she is a very strong girl.

"Nope! I'm not letting the two idiots I'm pining over break up. Nope! I'm taking you to the stock exchange and giving Doc a good smack to knock sense into him and you two are going to come up with a solution to this issue." False stated, heading straight for the stock exchange.

Ren became a tomato. "Y-you have a crush on me and Doc?"

False's steps faltered slightly as she realized she said that she was pining over them. "Y-yeah. Since we were 14." False admitted, kicking open the door of the stock exchange. "DOC GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" 

Doc jumped in his seat, in his office. Frowning he stood up and headed towards the lobby seeing an angry False with an absolutely terrified Ren had him going through mixed feelings.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"You two need to come up with a solution to your bickering before I get Xisuma involved!" False threatened.

Doc glared at her before sliding down the railing, landing right in front of the now standing Ren.

"Oh right, forgot something." False stated before smacking Doc on the back of his head.

"What the hell????" 

"That's for upsetting Ren and being a bad boyfriend." False stated, after swiping both of their phones.

"I-I need that in case my parents need me!" Ren whined trying to get his phone.

"Nope! You two are going to stay right there and make up, and I'm going to be right there." False said, pointing towards that banister at the back of the room.

And with that she flew over and took a seat.

Grian frowned, guessing that Iskall left the training area with Stress after she got too overwhelmed. Sighing, he flew back over to the stock exchange. Not noticing a certain vampire was catching up to him.

"GRI!!!" Mumbo shouted, flying straight towards Grian.

CRASH 

Grian and Mumbo fell to the ground. Mumbo had grabbed Grian and basically curled himself around Grian so that Grian wouldn't get hurt when they fell.

Yep Mumbo is a spoon but he wasn't going to let Grian get hurt.

"You ok Gri?" Mumbo asked, shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"The real question is are you ok??? Mumby!!!" Grian asked, worried as he flew up a little so he wasn't on top of Mumbo, making sure he wasn't hurt.

Just because he was a vampire, didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. It just means if Grian's hurt his own pain doesn't matter at all.

"I'm fine! What have you been up to though? I haven't seen you all day." Mumbo asked, standing up and dusting off his suit.

"Helping other hermits out. I was heading to the stock exchange to see if Doc and Ren needed my help." Grian explained as he landed in front of Mumbo.

Over the years it would seem that Grian's growth stopped when they were 13, while Mumbo had just stopped growing. Mumbo being 6 feet tall and Grian being only 5 foot 2 inches.

"May I join you?" Mumbo asked with a smile.

"Sure!" And their phones buzzed.

Texts from False it looks like

FalseSymmetry: hey guys, and girls. Stock Exchange is closed until Ren and Doc make up.

Xisuma: do I need to come over?

FalseSymmetry: Nope! Not yet anyways. We don't need admin help just yet.

Keralis: Shishwamy! Weren't you going to come over today and help me build my pool?

Xisuma: yep! I'm on my way right now!

FalseSymmetry: oh and Grian. Why don't you and Mumbo just go have fun today.

FalseSymmetry: let this avian do some help today! ;)

Grian felt his face heat up, why did she have to add the wink face?

“So, what are you going to do?” Mumbo asked, chuckling nervously.

“Well I think Iskall wanted me for something, would you like to come with me?” Grian asked, blushing a little.

“Sure! I’m assuming you already checked the big Ice mountain at the training grounds?” Mumbo asked.

“Yea, they left when Stress got overwhelmed. I’m gunna message Iskall.” Grian stated, pulling back out his phone.

Grian: Hey Iskall, Did you need me? Ren said you had been looking for me

Iskall85: Yea you and Mumbo need to come to my place.

Grian: On our way.

“Iskall wants both of us.” Grian explained, flying up into the air. “You coming Mumby?” Grian asked, calling Mumbo by the childhood nickname he gave him.

“Yea Gri! Here I come!” Mumbo explained flying up towards Grian.

Grian giggled as the two flew off towards the ice biome that Iskall and Stress had moved to. Coming towards Stress’s castle the two skidded to a stop on the ice where Iskall’s base was at.

Finally heading inside of Iskall’s base they smiled. “IskallMan!” Grian called out, grabbing Iskall’s attention.

“Hey guys! You got here fast! I was just destroying Diorite.” Iskall stated, burning more Diorite.

“Well, what did you want us for?” 

“Right, what do you guys think about making Sahara? It’s gunna be a big warehouse where people can purchase stuff and it gives it to them.” Iskall tried to explain his idea.

“I like the idea but none of us have enough building materials, or diamonds to purchase all of the materials, for that big of a project.” Grian frowned, tugging on the hem of his oversized red sweater.

“Well it doesn’t have to be right away. I reserved a huge plot of land for it in the shopping district.”

“ISKALL!!!” 

Iskall winced, Doc was mad at him.

“Yeah Doc what’s up?”

“Where are all the slime balls you promised me?”

“I have them right here! I’ll drop them off at the Stock Exchange in a moment!” Iskall called back, breaking said Shulker box and sticking it in his inventory.

“You better!” Doc threatened, flying away.

“Well I gotta go guys. Better make Doc happy before False finds out he’s upset.” Iskall sighed, waving goodbye to his friends before taking off back up and out of his base, to deliver the slime balls to Doc.

“Come on Mumbo. Let’s go find False.”

“What can I do for ya boys?” False asked, a big grin on her face as she sat on top of the Fantasy Station.

“Doc is upset again. He just yelled at Iskall for not giving him his slime balls.” Grian tattled.

“Of course he did. He barely managed to make up with Ren, for the week before flying off the moment I returned his phone.” False explained, sighing.

A small explosion came from a short distance away.

“What was that?” Mumbo asked.

“Tango.” Grian and False stated at the same time.

“Wow. How did you guys know that?” 

“I live here.”

“I can hear him from here. My hearing is crazy good today.” Grian explained.

“What’s he saying?”

“‘Ow! Next time I shouldn’t try to mine down with TNT.’ Also I believe Zedaph and Impulse are down there too.” Grian stated looking off into the distance. 

“God dammit. Alright. I’m gunna go check on them. It’s getting late and I know they are still grounded for another 3 more months.” False stated, waving goodbye to the boys.

Grian yawned as him and Mumbo walked back to their houses. “Come on Gri. Hop on my back, I can get us back quickly.” Mumbo stated, smiling.

Grian nodded, hopping onto Mumbo’s back, nuzzling his face into the back of Mumbo’s neck, squeaking a bit. Mumbo was red as a tomato as he held Grian onto his back and raced back to their houses. Yeah, Mumbo and Grian haven’t made their own bases yet, they still lived with (or in Grian’s case outside) their parents’ house.

Mumbo made a smooth stop, climbing up into Grian’s Tree house and gently taking the now fast asleep Grian and placing him in his blanket nest and placing his spare blanket over him. Grian smiled in his sleep, his wings fluffing up.

Mumbo chuckled and kissed Grian’s forehead. “Good night Gri.”

With that Mumbo went home, and laid in bed, working on his redstone ideas.

No one knew that Grian was being kidnapped by a masked man.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has been kidnapped  
> False gets kidnapped  
> Mumbo is determined to find Grian  
> Ren and Doc admit they have feelings for False too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian sings alot!!  
> And mentions of slight starving  
> Those are the only warnings really

WARNING: Grian having to sing to be fed, and singing to mumbo in his dream. Aka lots of singing by Grian, and some singing False too. Oh and cussing.

Mumbo was very much confused, he knew Grian was in his treehouse last night when he dropped him off for the night. Where was he? Pulling out his phone he sent a message in the hermit chat.

MumboJumbo: Hey has anyone seen Grian?

FalseSymmetry: Not since yesterday why?

MumboJumbo: He’s not in his treehouse, wait… his phone is here but he isn’t. 

Mumbo began to panic, he rushed over to the emergency lever and flicked it, sounding the Hermit alarm, which was just a recording of Keralis’s banshee skree. Soon enough all the hermits, including Joe and TFC were gathered at Grian’s treehouse.

Mumbo was shaking slightly, holding onto Grian’s phone. He took a deep breath and explained.

“Good morning everyone. So last night Grian was here in his treehouse asleep. But none of us have seen him today. A-And his phone was just left on the floor. So firstly, Ren, can you find anything?” Mumbo asked, becoming worried for his avian friend and crush.

“Leave it to me. I’m part dog so sniffing stuff out isn’t a problem!” 

“I can help!” Xisuma exclaimed, shifting into a dog.

The two got up into the treehouse and began searching. That’s when Ren spotted something.

“Hey bros, I found something.” Ren stated, holding up a piece of grey cloth that was on the open window.

“That’s not something Grian even owns…. Oh dear.” Xisuma exclaimed transforming back to his normal form, clicking a button on his helmet he buzzed everyone to come on up.

“Alright everyone. It seems that Grian was kidnapped last night. The culprit couldn’t have gotten too far. Search the entire island!” Xisuma took control, sending out groups to find their friend.

Mumbo sat in Grian’s nest, tears streaming down his face. Why hadn’t he stayed with him last night? He knew Grian was having trouble sleeping lately. What’s worse is that he knew something was wrong last night, while he was lying in bed awake. Why didn’t he come and check on his friend??

Why didn’t he tell Grian that he loved him?

“Mumbo, come on. Me, you and Ex are going to go search the Shopping District.” Xisuma stated, smiling a little.

“Alright, let’s go.” Mumbo stated, strapping on his Elytra and taking off to the Shopping District. 

Grian groaned, waking up. “Mumby?” Grian asked looking around. 

That’s when he realized he was in a large bird cage, or at least large enough for him.

“Pretty Bird~~~ Pretty Bird sing for me~~!” A male voice came from the shadow of the room.

“W-who’s there?” Grian asked, scared.

“I’m not going to hurt you Pretty Bird! Sing for me!” The voice said again.

Grian began to shake, he wanted Mumbo. He wanted his plushie. He wanted to go home. “I don’t want to sing. I want to go home.” Grian explained, tears running down his eyes.

“Tsk tsk tsk. This is your home now Pretty Bird. I won’t hurt you but if you don’t sing I won’t feed you either.” The voice said, almost threateningly.

Grian was scared. But he began to sing. “C-Come Little Children, I’ll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment.” He began.

The man seemed happy with Grian’s singing as a cloaked figure came out of the shadows and placed a small bread loaf in Grian’s cage. “Good Pretty Bird~~! I will be right back. Such a pretty voice for a pretty bird~!” The man cooed before leaving through the door.

Grian broke down into sobs as he jumped off the ledge he was sitting on and grabbed the bread. He wanted to tell Mumbo how he felt. Hopefully he will get to see him again.

Mumbo searched the entirety of the Shopping District. Clutching the cloth in his hand. Nothing. No sign of Grian at all. Although Mumbo could’ve sworn he heard very very very faintly, Grian singing. 

No, Grian wasn’t even on the Island. The groups met back up at the Nether Portal. Each group saying that there was no signs of Grian, though the group who searched the Fantasy district said they heard faint singing coming from the north. So the group told their parents what was going on. Mumbo stood outside of Grian’s parents’ house.

He knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened, revealing Grian’s mother.

“Hello Mumbo! What can I help you with?” She asked cheerifully.

Mumbo smiled up at her, sadness in her eyes. Her smile dropped as he explained to her what happened.

“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Wingfeather. I-I didn’t protect him. I-I understand if you blame me. I-I deserve it after a-“ He was cut off by Mrs. Wingfeather hugging him tightly.

“This is not your fault sweetie. It’s the person who took my son who is to blame. I could never hate the boy that I hope will one day be a son in law!” She smiled, giving a knowing wink.

Mumbo felt his face heat up at that thought. He shook it off and smiled. 

“I’ll stop at nothing to bring Grian back home! You have my word Mrs. Wingfeather!” Mumbo stated.

“Thank you Mumbo. Wait, here.” She turned and rushed down the hall, and after a second was back at the door, handing Mumbo a bracelet.

“This is something Grian made back when you two first met. He was going to give it to you but chickened out.” She explained, tying the friendship bracelet on Mumbo’s wrist.

“Thank you Mrs. Wingfeather.” Mumbo thanked, smiling happily at her before rushing home to tell his parents and to pack.

This was going to be a long trip.

Grian looked around the room that his cage was in. Painted walls chipping from age, old hardwood floorings that looked like they hadn’t been cleaned in years, and Grian shivered at how cold it probably was.

“Pretty Bird~~!” 

Grian began to shake again.

“Sing for me Pretty Bird~!” 

Grian froze, what was he going to sing? After a moment he took a deep breath and began singing. 

“A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you’re fast asleep! In dreams you will lose your heartaches! Whatever you wish for you keep!” Grian sang, tears slowly streaming down his face.

  
  


Another loaf was placed in his cage for him.

“Pretty song from a Pretty bird~~!” The man exclaimed before exiting the room again, leaving Grian all alone.

“Mumby….. I miss you. Please come save me…” Grian cried, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sweater’s sleeves. 

Looking out the small window at the night sky. Huh, how did it get to be so late so fast?

Mumbo was at the head of the group, being a vampire had its perks but the others still needed sleep. Mumbo was probably a good mile or two ahead of his group. Yea he hadn’t had anything to drink recently but he didn’t care. He promised Mrs. Wingfeather that he was going to get Grian back. And he wasn’t going to let anything stop him.

“MUMBO!” Ren called out to him, causing him to stop.

“What?” Mumbo asked, confused as to how Ren caught up to him so fast.

“You need to take a break.” Ren panted, having just ran to him.

“Ren’s right. You haven’t stopped walking since we made it back to land.” False stated, picking Ren up.

“I can’t stop. Grian might be hurt, or scared, or just….” Mumbo rambled on.

“Mumbo. We will find him. Now why don’t you take a seat, Impulse, Wels, Iskall and I are going to go 50 blocks to see if we can find him. If we see him you will be the first one we call.” False stated with a smile.

The three dragons and False flew up and sped out towards where Mumbo was heading.

Mumbo sat down, head in his hands. He could never tell Grian his feelings now. He was such a bad rescuer. Couldn’t even keep going without needing to stop. What kind of vampire was he?

“Mumbo? Here drink this.” Xisuma handed him a bag of blood.

“But where did you get this?”

“Your father gave me some, saying he knew you would get too focused on the search to stop and drink.” Xisuma explained.

Mumbo sighed before taking the bag and drinking from it. That felt good. Maybe a rest would be a good idea, since BDubs was freaking out because the sun was setting and Scar and Cub weren’t letting him sleep.

“Let’s rest for the night.” 

Grian hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep till he saw Mumbo. His heart fluttered, but instead of telling Mumbo how he felt he just began singing.

“Every kiss is a door can I knock on yours can we knock a little more. If a touch is a key, keep on twisting, keep on turning, keep on locking me. Let me in. I want to be closer to you let you under my skin. If I let you in, you gotta be careful with it let me tell you again.” 

He was wide eyed, what was going on? But he continued singing.

“Love so soft you ain’t had nothing softer. Break it and you buy it and it's sure gunna cost ya!”

As he sang he moved closer to Mumbo. The two were soon face to face. Mumbo smiled down at him, those fangs poking out like they do when he smiles. “Love So Soft!”

Right before they were about to kiss Grian was woken up. “Come on Pretty Bird~~~!” 

He was being tugged. Looking down he noticed a rope attached to something on his neck. A collar?

“My Pretty Bird is getting too noisy so I have to take him to a room where only I get to hear his sweet songs~~!”

Grian whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. “W-where are you taking me?” Grian got the courage to ask.

“Downstairs. I don’t want my Pretty Bird being taken by thieves. Now it’s not your birdcage but you stay here. I’m going to go fetch you a playmate~~~! But first, sing for me Pretty Bird~~!” 

Grian walked inside the cell, flinching when the cage door was slammed closed and locked. 

“IT’s been a really really messed up week, seven days of torture and my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She’s a California dime and it's time for me to quit her. Lalala. Whatever. Lalala. It doesn't matter. Lalala. Oh well. Lalala.” Grian sang from where he decided to sit, huddled in the corner of the cell.

A loaf of bread was tossed into the cage. “Good boy my Pretty Bird~~~! Now I shall return with a friend~~~!” 

And with that the man left. Grian just sat in his dimly lit cage and cried. 2 days. It had been 2 days since he had seen Mumbo. He missed him.

False, Iskall, Impulse, and Wels had made it to the 50 blocks, noticing that the sun was again setting she sighed. “Ok, I don’t want to go back to Mumbo with no news, so how about we each go out in a different direction another 50 blocks.” False suggested, the boys nodded.

“I’ll go back and check on the group.” Iskall offered.

“Sounds Good. I’ll go north, Wels why don’t you go east, and Impulse you go west. If we can’t find anything then head back to this spot.” False stated, placing five torches in a plus sign

“Sounds good.”

“Let’s find Grain!” Wels exclaimed, getting strange looks from the other three.

“What? Cleo keeps referring to Grian as Grain. I thought it would cheer us up.”

“Fair enough, now come on. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” False exclaimed, and the four split up.

Not even a mile out, False was reading some of the messages on her phone when something hit her neck, causing her pass out, she slowly began to spiral to the ground, only to be caught by the man.

“Pretty Bird for my Pretty Bird~!” He cheered, walking away, back to his hideout.

False’s phone sat beeping.

False groaned, waking up to realize she was now in a cage. “What the hell?” She exclaimed, quickly checking her wings.

“He won’t hurt you Falsey.” An all too familiar voice whimpered.

She quickly turned, seeing Grian, all puffy eyed, huddled in the corner.

“GRIAN!” False exclaimed, hugging the smaller avian.

“H-Hey False! I’m glad to see you but I just wish it didn’t mean we were trapped here together.” Grian exclaimed, weakly hugging her back. 

False frowned, making Grian T pose as she gave him a pat down.

“Why are you skinnier after 3 days of being here. I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt us.” False stated, frowning.

“He only feeds me bread, and only when I sing for him.” Grian explained.

“Well don’t worry! I have my ph- No! My phone fell when I got darted.” False groaned, feeling her neck, freezing.

“Why am I wearing a collar?” 

“I’m wearing one too. We’re his “pets”.” Grian explained.

“Pretty birds~!! MY Pretty Birds~~~! Sing for me Pretty Birds~~!” 

Grian shook a bit before False started to sing, surprising him.

“You know that I’m a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control! Oh oh. But you don’t really give a shit, you go with it, go with it, go with it. Cuz you’re fucking crazy rock n roll.” 

“OOOH~! Pretty Bird has an attitude.” the man chuckled, tossing bread to False.

Grian frowned, but just closed his eyes and imagined he was singing to Mumbo. “You know I want you. It’s not a secret I tried to hide. I know you want me. So don’t keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it’s not in the cards but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny.” Grian sang, slowly standing, opening his blue eyes, to look at False with a smirk.

“Good boy my Pretty Bird~~!” 

Another loaf was thrown into the cage for Grian. The man then left, locking the door behind him.

“You know. You should sing for Mumbo once he gets here to rescue us.” False stated with a wink.

Grian blushed and tugged on his sweater. “N-No. I-I don’t know.”

The two just sat in their cage and chatted, until they got tired. Falling asleep against each other. Their captor smirked, dressing up their cage to try to put them in “The mood”.

“Found it!” Ren exclaimed, grabbing False’s phone. Doc frowned. Looking at his phone, seeing the track marker.

“Dammit, she found the tracker and moved it to her phone instead of being on her wings. She is gunna get herself hurt!” Doc groaned.

“So when are we going to tell her?” Ren asked shyly. 

Doc’s composure softened as he kissed Ren’s forehead. “Once we have both False and Grian home safely. We are telling her.” Doc stated with a smile.

“What’d you guys find?” Mumbo called out, hoping they found something.

“False got kidnapped too.” Ren admitted.

“We had put a tracker on False’s wing a week ago, so we could keep track of where she is. And apparently she found it and put it on her phone.” Doc explained.

“So we must be getting closer.” Mumbo muttered, and zoomed off.

"Shit. Come on Ren, let's go after him." Doc exclaimed, running after Mumbo.

Ren pulled out his phone as they chased Mumbo.

Renthedog: hey, found False's phone. Mumbo is rushing out to the north, you guys should catch up

Iskall85: on our way dude!

Stressmonster: wait where's False?

Renthedog: …. 

ZombieCleo: Ren. Did False get kidnapped?

Renthedog: …….

Docm77: yes

Renthedog: wow babe, you don't have to admit it straight away. Don't worry we're looking for her.

ZombieCleo: We're almost to you guys.

Renthedog: what?

Ren looked back to see the rest of the hermits riding a block of earth that TFC was making move, really fast actually.

"Doc! Mumbo! Get ready to jump!" Ren called with a smile.

They both slowed down, confused. Ren jumped up onto the block, while TFC used his elemental power to smack Doc and Mumbo up into the air. Joe caught Mumbo and Rem caught Doc.

"Thanks Joe, Thanks TFC. Just keep going straight. Something inside me is saying we're close to their location." Mumbo stated standing on the block. 

"Pretty Birds~~~! Nest for my Pretty Birds~~~!"

Grian groaned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up from his dreamless sleep. He looked over at False, noticing her wings were slipping out of their casings. So he reached over and carefully slipped her wings back into their casing.

He smiled before looking back at their captor. "Sir, can I ask what you mean by nest?"

"Nest for my love birds~~~~!!! Pretty birds make more pretty birds!!" He exclaimed.

Grian noticed his mask finally, like a jester? Hmm, interesting.

"Wait, you want us to make a baby??" Grian exclaimed, face red.

"Yes!!!" 

"But um I'm not into girls." Grian stated.

The man frowned. "Defective pretty bird…." The man stated before turning and going back upstairs, locking the door behind him.

"So you're only into guys?" False asked.

"Y-yea. Mumbo is the only one I've liked. While you girls are cute, your just not my type." Grian explained.

He stood up, placing his hand on the concrete wall.

"Something big is coming." 

"How can you tell."

"The wall is shaking so much, that's the only thing it could be."

"Right, well maybe it's the other hermits."

"Let's hope so. I want Mumby." Grian sighed, sitting back down on the ground, knees to his chest, and his wings wrapping around himself.

Mumbo searched his inventory for his sword. Whoever has his Grian isn't going to stay alive. He would make sure of that. Iskall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've never killed anything in the time I've known you. So I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'll be fine. Even if I die I'll respawn back at my house." Mumbo smiled. "Just make sure you get Grian and False out of there." Mumbo stated, a serious tone to his voice.

"Of course. But why don't you let me take care of the captor and you, Ren and Doc go get our avians." Iskall suggested.

Mumbo sighed. "Alright. Just be careful."

"Will do. Whoa!" Iskall exclaimed, causing Mumbo to look in the direction Iskall was.

A huge woodland mansion came into view, and Mumbo knew that was where Grian was. 

This was where the love of his life was.

Ren looked at Doc. "We're going to end up kissing her a ton aren't we."

"Yes we are."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False and Grian get saved.  
> Grian and Mumbo kiss FINALLY  
> False gets together with her two idiots (Ren and Doc)  
> The Jingler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight fighting, lots of kisses

Warning: fighting kinda, lots of kissing

Grian stayed in his huddled form. While False just back sassed their captor.

"You can't just force us to have sex!" False shouted.

"Pretty Birds make Pretty Bird babies."

False groaned. “He’s gay! Which means, this Pretty Bird doesn’t want to make Pretty Birds with me. Plus I have two idiots I love, and he has an idiot he loves.” False explained.

“Mumby’s a spoon.” Grian grumbled.

“Make babies! Or no food.” 

False glared at the man. “No.” 

A loud boom was heard from the upper levels. The man frowned, pulling out his sword. “Bad people here to steal the Jingler’s Pretty Birds!” The man exclaimed, rushing up the stairs, locking the door behind him.

“The Jingler huh? Fits.” False shrugged, walking back over to Grian. 

The two had become good friends over the past 3 years. Heck Grian thought of her as a big sister, and False thought of him as being a little brother. False just sat down and hugged Grian’s form, his wings moving to encompass both of them. Now that just had to wait.

“Come on everyone, let’s all help them get to Grian and False. Stress, Tango use your powers to help them with any locks and doors. Impulse and Wels you too fight off any Mobs that are in there. Scar and Cub, keep an eye out for any trouble out here. Joe you help out Scar and Cub. Zedaph, go help out Iskall. I’m going to slowly start burying this mansion. You all have 30 minutes.” TFC instructed.

The group split off into their groups. Iskall immediately found the Jingler. Combat ensued. Zedaph helped by making vines wrap around the Jingler’s limbs, slowing him down.

Mumbo could sense Grian as he allowed Stress the freeze the lock and Tango to blow it into the room. But Grian wasn’t there, but seeing a small golden feather lying in the bird cage told him that Grian was here.

“This must’ve been where they first held him.” Doc stated, glancing at the Bird cage.

“They’re somewhere else though, probably down a level. Come on. Let’s go find them!” Mumbo exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

False stood up, causing Grian to curl up more into himself, his wings wrapping around him again.

“I hear fighting and…. Explosions? Tango! They must be here! REN DOC! WE’RE IN THE BASEMENT!!! COME ON REN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!” False shouted.

And yep Ren heard her. “They’re in the basement, this way!” Ren exclaimed, running ahead of the group to where False’s screaming was coming from.

Stress and Tango used their powers together, freezing the door then tossing a fire ball at it. Destroying the iron door. False started to bounce when she saw her two favorite boys.

“Ren! Doc! Please get us out of here!” False exclaimed, reaching her hands out through the bars, which Ren took one and Doc took the other.

“False, our False. We are never letting you leave our sight again. You understand that right?” Doc stated, kissing the back of her hand.

“Finally you guys admit you have crushes on me. Now hurry up so I can kiss you!” 

“Wait why is your cage looking like a nest for breeding?”

That’s when Grian whimpered, drawing Mumbo’s attention straight to him. “G-Grian?”

Grian froze, lifting his head up, tears streaming down his face.

“Mumby?”

“Hurry up please Stress, Tango, please free them.” Mumbo stated, not looking away from Grian.

His Grian.

After a couple of seconds, the cage door was broken, False flew straight to Ren and Doc. Taking turns kissing them. “I love you both, even if you two do get into constant arguments.” False laughed, hugging them.

“False, we’re your idiots.” Ren stated with a chuckle.

“What is that on your neck?” Doc asked, anger in his voice.

  
  


“That guy, The Jingler is what he called himself, put this collar on me. I don’t like it.” False stated, tugging at it.

Doc smiled, using his cyborg arm and making scissors and cutting off the collar, letting it fall to the ground.

“Gri?” Mumbo asked, walking towards Grian.

Grian held out his arms to Mumbo. “Mumby!” Grian started to cry the minute Mumbo hugged him.

Mumbo had noticed the collar on Grian’s neck, and as he hugged him, he tore it, causing it to clash to the floor.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again. This is my fault. All my fault. You’ve lost weight! It’s my fault.” Mumbo kept rambling on.

Grian held Mumbo’s face up, so that Mumbo was looking at him, before kissing him.

It took Mumbo a second before he was kissing back, arms wrapping around Grian’s waist as Grian’s wrapped around his neck.

When they finally broke the kiss the two were bright red. “I love you Mumby.” Grian admitted.

“I love you too Gri!” 

“Wait so who won the bet?”

Grian and Mumbo blinked, looking over at False. 

“Cub and Scar have had a betting pool going on for 5 years now on which one of you was going to admit their feelings first and when. Last I heard there was 107 diamonds in the prize pool.” False stated, having Ren holding on of her hands, and Doc holding her other hand.

Before Grian and Mumbo could say anything else the house began to shake.

“Shit guys, we have 10 minutes to get out of here before TFC buries the manor!” Tango exclaimed.

Mumbo got Grian to climb onto his back, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s neck and his legs around Mumbo’s waist. Ren had False get on his back, since he was the faster one. 

“Let’s go!” Mumbo exclaimed and the 7 ran out of the basement and past all the fighting, the groups following close behind. 

“My Pretty Birds!!!” The Jingler exclaimed in anger as he saw Grian and False leave with the group.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk! don’t turn away from someone who’s got a sword aimed at you!” Iskall shouted.

Before he could land the “final blow” Stress froze the Jingler and dragging Iskall away. 

“Time to go sweetie.”

After another day long trip back, thanks to TFC’s earth-mobile. Mumbo walked Grian back to his home. Grian frowned, scared to face his parents. Mumbo smiled and squeezed his hand. That’s when Grian noticed the bracelet.

“T-that’s the bracelet I made for you when we were 10. I never had the courage to give it to you though. How did you?” 

“Your mother gave it to me before I left to go looking for you.” Mumbo explained, kissing the top of Grian’s head.

Grian blushed. “T-thank you Mumby.”

Before Grian could knock, the door flew open, revealing his parents. “Grian!” 

His parents pulled him in to a big hug, causing Grian to start crying and babbling like a child.

Mumbo smiled and turned to go tell his parents he was home when he felt a hand grab his and pull him into the hug. Mumbo smiled even more at Grian.

“Welcome to the family Mumbo!” Grian’s parents stated, causing the two boys to blush.

Grian and Mumbo chuckled as they walked through the shopping district. It had been 3 days since they got False and Grian back from the Jingler. False was still trying to keep her boys from fighting every day, and Grian was just happy that he finally admit his feelings to Mumbo.

As they walked hand in hand they decided to go visit the mall, seeing as how they never did go see their underground mall.

“Wow! This is amazing! And Tango and Impulse did all of this?” Grian asked, amazed by the highest level of the mall.

“Yep! Well each store is a different person’s store. I think False has a music shop. Joe has a Halloween shop and a shop selling dirt, I think. Come on Gri, let’s go look at the floor level.” Mumbo stated, grabbing Grian’s hand and entering the downward water elevator, with Grian up against his chest.

The moment they got out on the lowest floor, a dryer blew them dry from the ground. Grian almost went flying into the air, but Mumbo held his hand, pulling him down, with a loving smile.

“Come on, let’s go see False’s music shop first.” Mumbo stated, smiling at his boyfriend.

And after an hour of touring the mall they finally flew out, having bought some music discs, pumpkins, dried kelp, and even some cake from Cub’s Cake Shop.

“Hey! Let’s go find Cub and Scar. I think we deserve some diamonds.” Grian smirked and the two took off towards ConCorp headquarters.

Flying over the Stock Exchange where False was teaching her little sister, True, to fly. “There you go! You’re flying!” False exclaimed as her sister was hovering off the ground.

Grian smiled, though he did catch Ren and Doc bickering again out of the corner of his eyes.

“Come on Ren, just wear the costume and fly with your Elytra!” Doc stated, handing Ren a Chicken Costume.

“No way! I’ll be called Poultry Man, and we all know Poultry Man is Grian.”

“I’M NOT POULTRY MAN!” Grian shouted to Doc and Ren before flying to catch up to his boyfriend.

“Sure Grian!” Doc called out before turning back to his Inu boyfriend. “Come on Ren, this is for False.”

Ren sighed. “Fine!”

Grian smiled as he flew spirals around Mumbo. “You believe that I’m not Poultry Man right?” Grian asked as he flew next to his boyfriend.

“Of course sweetie. It wasn’t you who filled my AFK farm with chickens, it was the man in the chicken costume.” Mumbo smiled at his Grian.

“Exactly!”

Grian smiled then noticed they were flying over the ZIT base. Or at least Tango’s base.

“HI TANGO!” Grian shouted down into the hole.

“HI GRIAN!” Three voices called out.

Grian giggled. Feeling so happy he just began to sing.

“Wake up to the blue sky, grab your shades and let’s go for a fly! Breakfast by the ocean! We’ll do lunch at Sunset and Vine. Every days a dream in California. Every night the stars come out to play! Wish that I could always, feel this way!!! There’s something about the sunshine baby! I’m seeing you in a whole new light.” Grian sang, smiling happily.

Mumbo was amazed. He had no idea his boyfriend could sing. Hell, he’s known Grian since they were ten and has never heard him sing. It was beautiful.

“So beautiful!” Mumbo stated with a smile.

Grian blushed, stopping his singing. “N-no it’s not.” Grian stated but started descending. “We’re here.”

The two landed outside of the large gate, reading the signs. “So we have to dye the sheep blue with Lapis and then we can enter? Seems simple enough.”

Grian grabbed a piece of lapis from the chest, dying the sheep from red to blue. The Evoker that was a few blocks away shook his hands in the air and suddenly the sheep was red again.

“What?”

Mumbo tried this time. But the same thing happened. 

“No come on, we’re going in.” Grian stated, hopping over the gate.

Mumbo nodded, going through the gate and taking off with Grian to find Cub and Scar.

“There they are!” Grian exclaimed. 

“Hi boys! What can ConCorp help the happy couple with?” Cub asked, smiling.

“Who won the bet?” Mumbo asked, stumbling slightly as he landed.

“No one actually.” Scar admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

Grian and Mumbo looked at each other. “Then give us the diamonds.” Grian smirked.

“W-What?” Scar stuttered.

“Ok. You can have the 107 diamonds. I mean we were just going to burn them in the name of Vexnos.” Cub stated, gesturing to the Vex face on the side of a small cliff, with a giant gold gloves and little gem heads in each item frame.

“Cool.” Grian stated as Scar went and got the diamonds, handing them to Mumbo.

“By the way, who all betted? Besides you two?”

“False bet 64 diamonds and TFC bet 20 diamonds.” Cub stated, going through the Book and Quill.

“Thanks! Come on Mumby!” Grian exclaimed taking off.

Mumbo put the Diamonds in his inventory before chasing after his avian boyfriend.

“Those two are perfect together.” 

Grian smiled as this time they flew into Tango’s underground base, seeing the three working on a pond area in the underground oasis.

“Hey Grian! Hey Mumbo! How are you guys today?”

“I’m doing better, do you have any cod?” Grian asked hovering near the three.

Tango smiled, pulling a cooked cod from his inventory and tossing it to Grian, who caught it with his mouth, the three laughed at he gave a proud look.

Mumbo chuckled. “Come on Gri. We gotta go see False and TFC.” Mumbo explained.

Grian quickly ate the cooked cod, putting the bones in his inventory, waving goodbye to the ZIT boys.

The two flew off towards the Stock Exchange. They landed on the cliff right beside the Stock Exchange. Seeing Ren in a chicken costume flying around False and True with his Elytra. False was trying to not laugh and True was a giggling mess trying to grab Ren’s hands. Ren went down, grabbing the six year old’s hands, flying up into the air.

“Careful Ren! MY mom would absolutely kill me if True did and respawned back home!” False exclaimed.

True was just giggling, her little wings flapping excitedly.

Grian felt his own wings flap in excitement. “She’s gunna fly on her own!” Grian whispered excitedly.

False smiled. “Ok Ren let her go!” Ren just went wide eyed. 

“WHAT?” 

“Just do it! Trust me!” 

“Ok, True Symmetry Bomb away!” He released the small child and she flew on her own.

Grian couldn’t help his own excitement as he flew over to the group as him and False flew with True.

Mumbo, Doc, and Ren all watched this happen. “So it’s an avian thing huh?” Doc chuckled.

“So cute.” Mumbo muttered, seeing how happy his golden winged boyfriend was, flying with True and False.

“OH yeah. We’re here to return False’s bet to her.” Mumbo stated. Pulling out the 64 diamonds from his inventory.

“She bet that much on you guys? Wait I thought no one won the bet?” Ren questioned, taking off the costume.

“No one did, so we told them we were taking the bet.” Mumbo explained.

“Wow.” Doc examined the amount of diamonds.

“Keep those hands off my diamonds boys!” False exclaimed, flying straight for Doc and Ren who were only slightly prepared to catch her.

She still crashed into them.

Grian laughed as he and True flew down gently.

“Brother!” True exclaimed, hands up towards Grian.

“Hehehe. Silly True.” Grian said, picking up the six year old.

“Those two boys over there, those are one day going to be your brother in laws. So why don’t you join the pile?” Grian asked, causing True to smile and nod, flying out of Grian’s arms and flying straight for Ren, Doc, and False.

Ren managed to catch her though.

“Brothers!!” True exclaimed hugging Ren and Doc who were red.

“Yep! Hopefully one day they will be, True. You hear that boys. You have two Symmetry’s to look after now! HAHAHA!” False laughed.

“We have a little sister to keep boys from.” Doc stated smiling at True.

“We’re heading out now, you guys have fun!” Mumbo called out and the four waved at them. 

Grian and Mumbo took off, heading for TFC’s base. Stepping into the makeshift house that was where TFC’s base was under, Grian frowned. 

“U-Underground.” Grian stuttered before starting to climb down the ladders into TFC’s base.

After a little bit, they made it down into TFC’s underground base. “Mister TFC?”

“Over here kiddos. What can I do ya for?” TFC asked, wiping the dust off his face.

“We’re returning you your 20 diamonds. From betting on us getting together.” Grian explained, handing TFC back his diamonds.

“Oh? Thank you very kindly. I’m happy for you two.” TFC smiled.

After handing him the diamonds Grian was quick to fly up out of the cave.

“He doesn’t like being underground.” Mumbo explained before rushing up the ladders.

TFC chuckled. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing lots of it  
> Grian wears a sundress and sings to Mumbo  
> True interrupts Ren and Doc's song  
> Wels sings to Cleo  
> Keralis to Xisuma  
> And Tango does a duet with grian  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships on dates Also more singing, but by Tango, Iskall, Ren/Doc, Grian, (And a slight bit of keralis, and Wels you’ll find out those ships in this story)

Ships on dates Also more singing, but by Tango, Iskall, Ren/Doc, Grian, (And a slight bit of keralis, and Wels you’ll find out those ships in this story) 

Tango groaned as his mother dressed him up in a tux. “Mom! Seriously? This is just us having a picnic!”

“Yes, because I know for a fact that Impulse and Zedaph’s mothers are doing the exact same thing.”

Tango groaned, a song popping into his head as he smiled. “I have an idea!”

As soon as his mom was done he flew out of the house, not even caring that his tail was out.

He spotted Zedaph and Impulse. Smiling.

“Guys, Change of plans, follow me!” Tango exclaimed, just straight up free falling into his giant hole.

Impulse grabbed Zedaph and flew down into the hole.

They looked around not seeing Tango anywhere. “Tangi?” Zedaph called out, that’s when they saw a sign.

Stay Right here.

Strange but they sat right by the sign chatting.

Tango pulled up a private messaging group.

Tango: Who wants to sing to their significant other?

Grian: I’m in

Iskall85: ME! Stress is mad at me so this is perfect!

Renthedog: ME and Doc need to show False how much we love her!

Docm77: Yes we do

Keralis: ME! You all are beautiful, but I need to show Xisuma how much I care

BdoubleO100: I wanna show Ex that I care

WelsKnight: So I want to tell Cleo I like her.

Tango: YOU LIKE CLEO?!!?

Keralis: Congrats bud!

Grian: Good for you dude!

Iskall85: Good luck dude! I know Cleo like to stay on her pirate ship a lot.

WelsKnight: Yea well come on, what’s the plan.

Tango: Songs

Grian: >.>

Tango: What?

Grian: Fine, what songs we doin?

Tango: I’m doing What a Man gotta do

Iskall85: Oh Grian do Sucker!

Grian: >.< That seems like way too much

Iskall85: Mumbo would love it

Grian: -.- fine

Iskall85: I’ll do Kiss You

Docm77: Hmm

Renthedog: Love So Soft?

Docm77: That works for me!

Grian: O.O

WelsKnight: I think I’m gunna do Here With Me

Tango: Good Choice!

Keralis: I’m going to do Put you in a song

BdoubleO100: I-I don’t know what to do

Tango: You don’t have to join us, I mean we know you need your sleep.

BdoubleO100: Thanks! Have fun guys!

Tango smiled as he fixed his tie. Time to get the stage set. Literally.

Impulse and Zedaph chatted away as Tango set up a stage, with curtains and a spotlight and everything.

“So Tango has a tail.”

“You saw that too? I think it’s cute.” Zedaph admitted, watching Tango work.

“It is, absolutely! But why didn’t he tell us? We’ve known him for 8 years now and have been through Hell and back, literally, for him.” Impulse wondered.

“He was probably embarrassed.” Zedaph pondered.

Fifteen minutes later Grian was in a suit, carrying a shulker box of costumes, being chased by Mumbo. “Down we go! Man how does Mumby wear this thing?” Grian mumbled to himself as he zoomed behind the stage.

Mumbo panted as he landed down not so gracefully. “W-Where did Gri go?” Mumbo asked, looking around. Impulse and Zedaph patted the grass by them.

“Not sure what’s going on either but I have a feeling you need to sit with us.” Zedaph explained.

Mumbo shrugged and sat with the two.

And a short while later, a green suited Iskall flew past the three, flying behind the stage, and Stress crashed into the three boys that were just sitting.

“Ow. Where’d he go???” Stress asked, only to be told to sit by the boys.

Next was Ren and Doc zooming past, worry on their faces. Impulse grabbed False’s leg and sat her next to Stress.

“We have to wait.”

Nest was Keralis apologizing as he flew past everyone into the stage, a Grian hand appeared from behind the stage and dragged Keralis backstage.

“What’s going on?” A flying turtle asked, Xisuma obviously.

“Sit.”

Xisuma transformed back to his normal form, fixing his helmet, before just taking it off. Yea that was a shocker.

“Whoa, You look good Xisuma!”

“Yea! Why don’t you show your face more often?”

“Cuz I’m shy about it!” Xisuma blushed hiding his face.

Next up was a screaming Wels, zooming past everyone and flying behind the curtain.

“Where’d that knight go? He told me he had a surprise for me then kissed my cheek and flew off. I need answers!”

“Sit.”

After a few a while, the lights in the cave turned down, and the spotlight shone on Tango.

“Hello everyone, We present to you. Our love songs.” Tango smirked, winking at Impulse and Zedaph.

Tango: Ready Boys?

Grian: Yes!

Docm77: Roger that

Renthedog: Do I have to wear this tux? It’s hot!!

Docm77: We know you are Ren but this is for False

Iskall85: Nervous but ready

Keralis: READY!

WelsKnight: R-ready

Tango smiled clearing his throat as his tail pressed play on a jukebox.

{Jonas Brothers – What A Man Gotta Do}

Impulse and Zedaph turned into tomatoes.

“Cut my heart about 1 two times, don’t need to question the reason I’m yours. I’m yours!” Tango sang, looking directly at Impulse and Zedaph.

Neither of which knew that Tango could sing, like really well.

“I’d move the Earth and lose the fight just to see you smile. ‘Cause you got no flaws, no flaws!”

A snap and Grian was on stage with him, his golden wings extended out.

“I’m not tryin’ to be your part-time lover. Sign me up for that full time, I’m yours, all yours.” Grian sang, straight to Mumbo.

Both Tango and Grian started to sing together. “So, what a man gotta do? What a man gotta do? To be totally locked up by you! What a man gotta say? What a man gotta pray? To be your last “Goodnight” and your first “Good Day” So, what man gotta do? What a man gotta do? To be totally locked up by you. What a man gotta do? What a man gotta prove? To be totally locked up by you!” 

Mumbo, Impulse, and Zedaph were all very wide eyed and blushing like nothing else. The two boys sang the rest of the song in sync. Kicking the disc out of the jukebox as soon as the song ended.

Tango and Grian bowed as Tango flew over to his boyfriends, tackling them.

“Alright, now it’s my turn!” Grian smiled, popping in the next song.

{Jonas Brothers - Sucker}

“We go together. Better than birds of a feather, you and me. We change the weather, yeah. I’m feeling heat in December when you’re ‘round me.” Grian smiled. His wings wrapping around him.

Then after a couple minutes his wings flew open, revealing Grian in a….dress? Mumbo could swear his nose was bleeding, which is surprising since, ya know he’s a vampire.

Grian was blushing all the way up his neck. It wasn’t a fancy dress, just a yellow sundress. But it did show a lot of shaved legs. 

“I’ve been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars. I follow you through the dark, can’t get enough. You’re the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain. And, baby, you know it’s obvious.” 

“I’m a sucker for you. You say the word and I’ll go anywhere blindly. I'm a sucker for you, yeah. Any road you take, you know that you’ll find me. I’m a sucker for all the subliminal things. No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you). And you’re making the typical me break my typical rules. It’s true, I’m a sucker for you, yeah!” Grian sang.

Once Grian finished he kicked the disc out of the jukebox and flew straight to Mumbo, burying his face in Mumbo’s shirt. He was embarrassed.

“Shhh love. I loved your songs. Such a gorgeous voice you have.” Mumbo cooed, kissing the top of Grian’s head. 

Next up was Ren and Doc, both in nice suits. Ren placed their disc into the jukebox and pressed play.

{Kelly Clarkson - Love so Soft}

Ren and Doc smiled at each other. “Yeah. Every kiss is a door. Can I knock on yours? Can we knock a little more? IF your touch is a key. Keep on twistin’, keep unlockin’, keep on turn’ me!” Ren sang.

“Let me in. I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin. If I let you in. You gotta be careful with it. Let me tell you again, hey.” Doc sang.

False could feel herself blushing massively. Of course, True decided to come find her sister and brothers and seeing Ren and Doc, she flew straight for them. The two didn’t have enough time to react so they were knocked over by the child, the jukebox stopped playing the song.

“BROTHERS!!!” True exclaimed.

“Hey True!” Ren chuckled, as True played with his inu ears. 

“Puppy Brother!” True giggled.

Doc smiled and pulled True off of Ren. “Come on True, let’s go see False.” Doc stated, taking a small bow and before hoping off stage and heading to False, with Ren close behind.

“Alright. So it’s my turn.” Iskall stated, placing his disc into the jukebox and pressing play.

{One Direction - Kiss You}

“Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you would like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby, I’ll take you there, take you there. Baby I’ll take you there, yeah.” Iskall sang, winking at Stress.

“Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on. You can get, get anything that you want. Baby, just shout it out, shout it out. Baby, just shout it out, yeah.” 

“And if you. You want me to. Let’s make a move, yeah.”

“So tell me, girl, if everytime we touch. You get this kind of rush. Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don;t wanna take it slow. And you just wanna take me home. Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And let me kiss you!”

Iskall kept singing to Stress, and once he finished and kicked the disc out of the jukebox and flew over to his girlfriend, kissing her lots.

Wels was next, and slightly scared. He fixed his suit and walked out, placing his disc in the jukebox and hitting play. Here goes nothing.

{Marshmello ft CHVRCHES - Here with me}

Cleo leaned forward a bit, intrigued by the dragon.

"Can I tell you something just between you and me? When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free! Every single word is perfect as it can be! And I need you here with me." Wels sang, finally looking at Cleo.

"When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall! I can speak to you by saying nothing at all! Every single time I find it harder to breathe! 'Cause I need you here with me!" Wels sang, causing Cleo to start blushing.

"Every day! You're saying the words that I want you to say! There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away! Now I know I'm falling in deep! 'Cause I need you here with me! Every day! You're saying the words that I want you to say! There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away! Now I know I'm falling in deep! 'Cause I need you here with me!" Wels continued to sing, arm out toward Cleo.

She jumped up on stage and Wels finally broke out of his shell, while he sang he danced with Cleo.

The hermits cheered, amazed by the once shy dragon. As soon as his song finished he used his tail to knock the disc out and bowed with Cleo before Cleo and him took a seat next to Grian and Mumbo.

Keralis cleared his throat, his turn. He fixed his tie and inserted his disc.

{Keith Urban - Put you in a song}

(Tip for you guys I don't actually like newer country songs, but this was one I've had on my phone for a longggg time and I felt like it was perfect for Keralis so enjoy!)

"Here you come again and you're lookin' so fine! You don't notice me but it's alright. I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday! Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true, but it's still not enough for how I feel about you! I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a grooove!" Keralis sang, winking at Xisuma, who just wanted to put his helmet back on to hide his blushing, but Grian was now holding it with a smirk.

"I wanna put you in my car and drive! And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out. I love this guy!! If I could press play, repeat, how happy I'd be. Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me! You'd be right where you belong! I wanna put you in a song!" Keralis sang smiling at Xisuma.

Tango got an idea, texting Scar.

Tango: hey we're finishing up singing to our significant others. And we all know you crushin' on Cub. And I have the perfect song for you~

Goodtimewithscar: is it disney?

Tango: obviously!

Goodtimeswithscar: what song?

Tango: I won't say I'm in love! 

Goodtimeswithscar: …… ok, give me a moment I gotta change and try to get Cub to follow me.

Tango: awesome!

Keralis finished just then and Tango whispered his idea to Grian who giggled and nodded. Xisuma and Keralis kissed, causing everyone to cheer and clap.

Grian flew over to Ren and Doc, telling them the plan. They smirked and nodded. "This is gunna be fun!" 

Keralis and Xisuma joined the group on the floor. Grian, Tango, Doc, and Ren went backstage again, confusing their significant others, and True.

This was going to be an interesting one for sure.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar singing a disney song  
> Scar, Grian, Ren, Doc, Iskall, and Tango in dresses  
> Cub x Scar finally happens  
> The Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: last chapter with major singing, for a while. Sorry for all the singing, but it hit me hard. And someone mentioned Cub and Scar and boy I forgot them for a bit so here's Scar's song to Cub! Oh and guys in dresses too. Sorry guys, but this entire chapter is just Scar singing his song.  
> sorry this is shorter, but we're coming up to a big part!

Warning: last chapter with major singing, for a while. Sorry for all the singing, but it hit me hard. And someone mentioned Cub and Scar and boy I forgot them for a bit so here's Scar's song to Cub! Oh and guys in dresses too. Sorry guys, but this entire chapter is just Scar singing his song.

Tango frowned, counting them before poking his head out and staring straight at Iskall, nodding his head for Iskall to come join them. Iskall smirked, kissing Stress’s head before flying backstage.

“What’s going on?”

Tango smirked, it’s Scar’s turn, but this time bigger and better. Now come one we need to get you in a dress.”

“What??”

Scar flew, shakily, into Tango's base, flying straight into the open curtains and backstage. Cub flew down, seeing everyone sitting on the grass.

"What's going on?"

"Just sit. I feel like this is gunna get good!" False exclaimed with a smirk.

"I can't get the zipper up!" Scar groaned, trying to get his Meg dress zipped up. 

Grian walked over. "Suck in just a little, there we go!" Grian exclaimed as he got the dress zipped up.

"Ok you can breathe normally, just don't let your gut out." Grian exclaimed with a giggle.

"How do you know so much?" 

"My cousin is Ariana Griande, so when we were young she would come over and I would help her with outfits. We look similar. Though her wings are pure white." Grian explained going back into his costume shulker box.

"You're related to THE Ariana Griande?? That's insane!" Tango exclaimed, fixing his hair a bit.

"Yea, she's got a better singing voice than me." Grian stated as he pulled out the hair accessories.

"No way, if you two did a duet the world would go nuts!" Doc exclaimed, patting down his dress.

"Alright guys. I think we're ready now." Ren stated, handing Scar the disc.

"Here we go."

Grian stepped out, hearing Mumbo choke, he smiled with a blush. Grabbing the disc he smiled, popping it into the jukebox and pressing play.

{I won’t say I’m in love - Hercules}

Cub lifted an eyebrow confused by the text.

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement.” Scar walked on stage, looking amazing cosplayed as Meg. Ren posed as a cupid statue.

“I guess I’ve already won that!” Scar said, making Ren face away from him.

“No man is worth the aggravation. That’s ancient history, been there, done that.”

Doc, Grian, Ren, Iskall and Tango popped out, dressed like the Muses from Hercules. 

“Who d’you think you’re kidding! He’s the earth and heaven to you!” The five sang smiling and dancing as Scar sat on a block of stone.

“Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you! Boy you can’t conceal it. We know how you’re feeling. Who you’re thinking of?”

Scar sighed. “No chance no way I won’t say it, no no!”

“You swoon,” Tango swooned. “You sigh why deny it oh oh!” The five moved their heads from side to side, causing a few laughs from the crowd, mostly from True.

“It’s too cliche I won’t say I’m in love.” Scar sang, still not making eye contact with Cub, who was becoming more confused.

His best friend had a crush? On who? Most hermits were taken, was it Jevin?

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming “Get a grip boy” Unless you’re dying to cry your eyes out!” Scar sang, doing small hops.

“Boy you can’t deny it. Who you are is how you’re feeling.” The ‘Muses’ sang, Doc moved a ‘statue’ of Cub being in a Heroic pose was moved next to Scar, as he fake tripped and grabbed onto the hand of the Cub statue, a blush spreading across his cheeks. AND that’s when Cub realized that Scar had a crush on him.

“Baby we’re not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gunna own up that you got got got it bad!” The ‘Muses’ sang, smiling as the five noticed Cub’s blushing face.

“No chance no way! I won’t say it no, no.” Scar sang, standing back up. 

He didn’t have that much longer though before his stabilizers need to charge so he has to make this quick.

“Give up, give in, check the grin you’re in love!” The ‘Muses’ sang, Iskall noticed Scar slightly struggling and pushed a stone block for him to sit on, as Grian tossed a poppy towards Scar.

Scar sat, quickly catching the poppy as a fountain was now behind him, I mean 4 builders were singing, what did you expect? They weren’t going to shortcut this!

Tango was the centerpiece spewing water out of his mouth, yea there was steam along with the water.

“This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love!” Scar sang crossing his arms.

“Boy don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love!” The ‘Muses’ sang, with big smiles on their faces.

“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in, love!!” Scar sang out, smiling at the flower in his hand.

Everyone was clapping, causing Scar to blush massively. “Thank you!” Scar chuckled, looking up finally and rubbing the back of his neck. Wow that was stressful.

Scar stayed on his seat as his stabilizers had died and needed to be recharged. Mumbo was hugging Grian close, complimenting him like crazy as he buried his face in his avian boyfriend’s hair, causing Grian to giggle.

Tango was striking poses for his boyfriends, who were laughing at their boyfriend.

Iskall felt embarrassed, only for Stress to compliment him like crazy.

Finally, Ren and Doc were acting like the Muses still just to see True smile. They have already stated they are now True’s big brothers. They will protect the small avian.

Scar smiled, humming the song to himself. “S-so, you have a crush on me?” 

Scar opened his eyes, blushing massively as he noticed Cub had walked over to him, also blushing massively.

“Hmm? Well yeah. Have since we found out we were blessed by the Vexes when we were 11.” Scar explained, gesturing towards his Vex marking on his shoulder, lots of shoulder being shown.

Cub nodded, trying to not stare at Scar’s face, because he didn’t want Scar to think he was staring at the scar that went from his right cheek, across his nose, and up to his left eye. Cub blamed himself for Scar getting hurt when they were ten. Fighting a horde of zombies unprepared was the worst idea the two had.

“Cub? Earth to Cub!!” Scar snapped him out of his daydreaming.

“Hmm?” 

“My stabilizers died during that song, I can’t walk.” Scar chuckled, gesturing to the stabilizers that were no longer lit up.

“Alright, well hang on. I’ve got an idea, do you trust me?” Cub asked, smiling at Scar.

“Always!” Scar exclaimed.

Cub strapped back on his Elytra before picking Scar up, bridal style. Wrapping Scar’s arms around his neck, he kept a hold of Scar and took off out of Tango’s base, lots of cheering and whistles.

After a bit of a fly, they made it back to the ConCorp headquarters. Flying straight for the headquarters, Cub landed softly. Walking over to the closest chair, he sat Scar down and began to take off Scar’s stabilizers.

“S-so…. Are we gunna talk about my song?” 

Cub blushed as he was still reaching under Scar’s dress, undoing the stabilizers. “Can we wait till I’m not under your dress?”

Scar laughed, music to Cub’s ears. After a few more minutes, he finally got the stabilizers off of Scar, plugging them into the nearby Repeater.

“Ok, sooooo about my song?”

“I liked it, didn’t realize you had a crush on me…. I mean I’ve had a crush on you since the accident.” Cub admitted, walking over to the cartography table.

“R-Really?” Scar stuttered, blushing massively.

“Yeah, I guess it started out as a feeling of blame, but the time i’ve spent with you has been the best!” Cub admitted, blushing. 

“Cub, you have to come here. I really want to kiss you but you’re too far away!” Scar whined, with a smirk.

Cub chuckled and walked back over to Scar. Scar smiled, grabbing Cub’s shirt as soon as he was close enough, and kissed him.

FINALLY THE CUB x SCAR SHIP HAS SAILED!

The rest of the hermits blinked. What was that?

Grian: Has anybody seen my sweater?

Iskall85: I haven’t seen it no

Renthedog: I saw something red hanging from your pickle shop

Docm77: It’s hanging from your pickle shop

Grian: How’d it get there?????

FalseSymmetry: DOC MADE ME DO IT

Grian: ….

Docm77: Seriously babe?

FalseSymmetry: Sorry Docy, but I’m not having the master of Chaos after me.

Grian: Smart  >=)

Mumbo: Be nice babe.

Grian: *pouting* Fine! Also Iskall why did you turn the Medieval District’s Community Enchantment building into a Bumbo?

Iskall85: It looked like it needed to be one!

Mumbo: Ugh!!!!! 

Grian flew to his shop, grabbing his sweater from off his shop, zooming back to his treehouse to change. That’s when he noticed his Mumby was afk at his afk farm. Grian smiled, sneaking up to him.

“Mumbo Jumbo you are afk! I’m gunna take that mustache away! Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo afk! I’m gunna take that mustache awayyyy!” Grian sang, giggling before he flew off to his treehouse. 

Grian giggled, humming the little jingle he sang, though his voice was sounding horrendous after all the singing he did that week. Most of it unwelcomed.

It took a week. A week, and then the internet exploded with remixes of Grian’s song. Yea, turns out Mumbo had a secret camera recording his afk session. And we know how much he loved Grian. And so Grian stayed cooped up in his treehouse for a whole day, embarrassed.

Of course Grian was planning on taking Mumbo’s stache away, no matter how long it takes. He just needed the materials. 

Cub and Scar were officially dating. That happened.

Tango wears a dress at least once a week, but only for his dates with his boyfriends.

When Grian finally left his treehouse he smacked Doc with a name tag and gave him the tag and book. The game of Tag has started.

Grian giggled, flying up onto the top of his treehouse, watching the confused Doc read the book he was given, the Tag dangled from his hand.

“God dammit Grian!” Doc cursed out.

Grian giggled. This was going to be fun!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has a nightmare  
> TW: Mention of death, and blood if your sensitive to this please skip the first paragraph (the one in italics)  
> It's just a nightmare though.  
> Ren turning himself and False into labs, and Grian and True into cats  
> Then he sings Why Should I Worry?  
> And Mumbo becomes a human (For five months)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: FIRST PARAGRAPH (IN ITALICS) HAS MENTION OF DEATH AND BLOOD SO AVOID IT IF IT TRIGGERS YOU!!  
> That's my warning

The Hermits are 20, True is 8. 

Warning: nightmares, death in a nightmare, if you see italics it's the nightmares. Small amount of angst, but it's just Grian going through shit also, this is the last song fic type chapter. Ren sings Why Should I Worry, to True. :)

_ Grian screamed as tears ran down his face. He watched as his boyfriend's eyes drained of life. Blood dripped onto Grian's hand. Said hand was holding the wooden stake that was currently pierced into Mumbo's heart. _

Grian awoke with a scream, a cold sweat running over him. "Mmm, Gri? Are you ok?" Mumbo asked, awaking from his afk next to him.

Mumbo couldn't sleep but AFKing was the closest he could get so he would lie next to Grian, cuddle, and go afk.

Grian winced, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. "J-just a bad dream." 

Grian stuttered, burying his face in Mumbo's chest. Taking in his boyfriend's scent. He loved his vampire boyfriend so much. But he's been having these nightmares for a while. Maybe he should talk to False about this.

In the morning he will.

Grian fell back asleep on his boyfriend's chest, into a dreamless sleep.

Mumbo frowned, those nightmares always seemed to mess with his sweet Grian. But what could he do? Maybe he could talk to Xisuma tomorrow to see if he had any ideas.

Morning time!!

Grian ground, slowly waking up, blushing as he realized he slept on top of Mumbo. He smiled as he boyfriend woke from his afking.

"Good morning Gri!" Mumbo smiled, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

"Good morning Mumby! I need to go see False today, I have a few questions for her." Grian stated, stretching a bit.

Grian slept shirtless in the summer, and Mumbo didn't mind at all. Over the last ten years Grian had gained some muscles. From building new houses with Wels in the Modern District to carrying stuff across Hermitville for his fellow Hermits. Mumbo loved his boyfriend so much.

"Alright, I have to go visit Xisuma today. I need some answers and I know he will have them." Mumbo explained, sitting up and grabbing his suit jacket and tie.

"Alright! So dinner?" Grian suggested, smirking.

Mumbo chuckled. "Yea, but you're cooking tonight. After last night I think you should cook." Mumbo chuckled, remembering how he basically burned their dinner.

"Sounds good!" Grian chuckled, walking over to his closet and getting one of his short sleeved red shirts.

Putting these on were annoying, they were button up shirts, so that he wasn't ruffling his wings as much. After a few minutes he finally got the shirt on and his wings were through the holes in the shirt specifically made for his wings.

"Alright, I'm gunna head out. Love you Mumby!" Grian exclaimed floating over and kissing Mumbo before he flew out of the treehouse.

Mumbo sighed, standing up he got his jacket and tie on, straightening them before he left the treehouse and headed for the Nether Portal.

The adults finally allowed the hermits to use the Nether Portal six months after Grian and False were kidnapped. So now the portal became a fast travel way to get between bases. Mumbo stepped into the Nether Portal, allowing himself to be transported into the Nether. Once he got into the Nether, he strapped on his Elytra and took off into the upper layer of the Nether hub, looking at the signs. Finally finding Xisuma's base he went through the portal.

Grian flew around the shopping district, looking for False. It only took him a few minutes. She was out in the park outside of the Stock Exchange with Ren and True.

"False! Can I talk to you?" Grian asked as he landed next to her.

"Sure! What's going on?" False asked, smiling at her friend.

"I've been having nightmares…" Grian admitted, not even noticing that Ren had handed him and False potions.

Ren smiled. "Now everyone drink!" 

False and Grian did so, not even knowing why they were. All four poofed. Suddenly the four were animals.

Ren was a chocolate lab, True was an orange tabby, her wings still there. False was a yellow lab, and Grian was a blonde cat. Both of their wings were still present. Grian's wings made him look almost like an angel cat.

"What the heck???" Grian exclaimed.

"Ok now we can start!" Ren exclaimed, pressing play on the jukebox that he had next to him.

{Why Should I Worry - Billy Joel, Oliver and Company}

Grian sighed. He should have seen this coming.

"So are you going to tell me what these nightmares entail?" False asked, worried about her friend.

"They started out as just me flying badly and dying of fall damage and not being able to respawn. But recently they've turned into me….. me killing Mumby….. It scares me False. I love him too much!" Grian began to cry.

False wrapped her front legs around him patting the top of his little cat head with her big paw. "It's ok. Those are just nightmares. We all know you would never kill Mumbo. You love that spoon way too much!" False smiled.

"One minute I'm in central park. Then I'm down on delancey street!" Ren sang, climbing up onto the fountain. True smiled, her wings fluttering. “From the Bowery to St. Marks! There’s a syncopated beat!” Ren continued, smiling as Doc moved the crane arm, which was carrying some steel beams, over towards Ren. 

Ren hopped onto the steel beams, still singing. 

“Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!” He sang/howled, shaking his head from side to side. 

“I’m streetwise! I can improvise!” Ren hopped off the beam and landed on top of the rainbow right where the wool shop was.

“True!” False exclaimed, flying after her sister.

She had just suggested that Grian try a dreamcatcher. That was when she noticed her little sister flying after Ren, who was still singing.

“Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!”

“I’m street smart! I’ve got New York City heart!” Ren sang, sliding down the rainbow with True.

“Those two are going to be the death of me.” False muttered to herself as she flew after the two, Grian quickly catching up.

“Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime! Oh but I’ve got street savoir-faire!” Ren sang, hopping off the rainbow and jumping down and running through the shopping district.

“Why should I worry? Why should I care? It’s just a bebop-ulation! And I got street savoir-faire! Mmm-hmm!” Ren sang, running through the brick shop, grabbing something with his nose.

“The rhythm of the city. But once you get it down! Then you can own this town! You can wear the crown!!!” Ren sang, tossing a flower crown onto True’s head, causing the small orange winged tabby to giggle, as she chased after him.

“Why should I worry? Tell me why should I care? Say I might not have a dime. Oh, but I’ve got street savoir-faire!” Ren sang sitting on top of Rusty’s Iron Shop, looking towards False and Grian, who sighed but landed on the ground on either side of True and sang.

“Everything goes. Everything fits!” 

“They love me at the Chelsea! They adore me at the Ritz” Ren sang, smirking.

“Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah! Even when I cross that line! I got street savoir-faire!” Ren sang, climbing down, moving his head from side to side in time with his walk, True following suit.

“Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo!” Ren sang, smiling as True, False, and Grian sang along with him.

“Said Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo!” The group sang all the way back to the Stock Exchange.

Ren busted out laughing as soon as the song stopped.

“That was fun!” True exclaimed, pouncing onto Ren.

Grian smiled. “So, when will this wear off?” Grian asked, using his left front paw to rub at his ear.

“Tomorrow…” Ren admitted right as Doc walked over.

“Sorry about that. Ren was too excited to play out this scene with True, that he got ahead of himself.” Doc stated, pulling out a collar and leash. 

This caused False to hold in a giggle. As Ren just whimpered as Doc collared him. “Come on Ren, let’s leave the Symmetries alone to figure out how they’re going to tell their parents. And for Grian to figure out how he’s gunna tell Mumbo.” Doc stated, dragging a whimpering Ren into the Stock Exchange.

Grian went wide eyed, remembering that Mumbo was going to go visit Xisuma. “I gotta go!” Thanks for the tip False!”

Grian flew off, having collected his clothing, turning into animals doesn’t shrink your clothes, so that is going to be fun. And flew off.

He landed at the Nether Portal and sat. Unsure if he should continue. That of course is when Mumbo and Xisuma walked out the other side, not seeing Grian. 

“I don’t know Xisuma. I just want him to be happy. And he has been having a lot of nightmares recently. It worries me. Is there anything you can do to help?” Mumbo asked Xisuma.

“Well, there might be something I can do, but he might just have to try dreamcatchers.” Xisuma explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mumbo sighed, then brightened as he got an idea. “Hey X, do you have a potion that will make me temporarily human?” Mumbo asked, Grian went wide eyed.

“Why?”

“I want to be able to actually do stuff with Grian, like eating, sleeping, normal human things.” Mumbo chuckled.

Xisuma thought for a second. “I know I have a potion that can turn you human but…. It will last a good 4 to 5 months.” Xisuma stated, setting down a shulker box, going through it.

Grian decided to fly up on top of the Nether Portal. He smirked, and mewled. “Night Flap Flaps~~~~!” Grian mewled/cooed.

Mumbo jumped, face beet red. He looked around, confused.

Xisuma on the other hand just smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. “Here we are.”

He pulled out a white and pink potion. “This will make you human, but it will wear off in 5 months.” Xisuma handing Mumbo the potion, side glancing at cat Grian.

“O-Ok.” Mumbo stuttered. He wanted Grian to be happy. And if this was what it took. He would do it.

“Mumby!!!!” Grian exclaimed, jumping off the Nether Portal.

Mumbo nearly dropped the potion, looking up to see small golden wings attached to a golden cat. “Grian?”

Mumbo reached up and caught his boyfriend.

“Why are you a cat?” 

“Well are you sure you want to be human?”

Mumbo looked between his boyfriend who was currently a cat, to the potion. He popped it open and downed the whole thing.

“Does that answer your question Gri?” Mumbo asked with a smirk.

“But you still have fangs….” Grian stated, confused.

“Oh, his appearance won’t change, but his fangs are more for appearance now. But I'd check your hunger Mumbo.” Xisuma stated with a chuckle.

Mumbo’s stomach growled right as Xisuma said that.

“O-Oh, so this is hunger.” Mumbo stated as Grian jumped out of Mumbo’s arms, pulling out a shulker box and searching it for his food stash.

“Aha!” 

Grian pulled out his golden carrots, handing 32 of them to Mumbo. “Go ahead and try that!” Grian exclaimed, starting to eat his own only for Xisuma to pick him up by the back of his neck before he can take a bite. 

“Grian! Are you trying to kill yourself?? Uncooked carrots are not good for cats!” Xisuma exclaimed.

“Sorry!” 

“These are really good!” Mumbo exclaimed between bites.

The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter. After a moment Grian walked over to Mumbo, picking up his shulker box on the way, pawing at his leg.

“Pick me up please!” 

Mumbo chuckled, placing the rest of the carrots in his inventory. He leaned down and picked up his boyfriend. “Come on Gri. Let’s go find you a DreamCatcher.” 

The two waved goodbye to Xisuma before heading out to the Shopping District. After some looking around, an orange tabby kitten walked up to Mumbo, mewing as it held a wrapped gift in her mouth.

“Huh? Oh Thank you!” Mumbo exclaimed, gently taking the present.

Grian hopped down and smiled, patting the kitten’s head with his paw. “Thanks True! Now go back to False. I’m sure she’s waiting for you to return.” Grian smiled as the kitten nodded and bounded back where she came from.

“That was True?” 

“Yep.”

“She’s adorable, and does look a lot like the cat from Oliver and Company.” Mumbo stated with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Ren sang, ``Why Should I worry. ” Grian explained, opening the present to reveal a red and black dreamcatcher with golden feathers dangling down, that’s why False asked for his shedded feathers.

“I love it!”

Grian smiled, enjoying the dreamcatcher.

“Come on then, let’s put it up!” Mumbo exclaimed, taking off.

Grian held the dreamcatcher in his mouth, putting the wrapping in a shulker box, putting the shulker back in his pocket before flying after Mumbo back to the treehouse.

This was going to be a fun 5 months.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter  
> Grian meets Jellie  
> Mumbo finally gets some sleep  
> Mumbo wakes to a nekkid Grian  
> (Also False wakes up screaming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NAKED GRIAN NAKED GRIAN (not detailed at all just mentions that oh Grian is naked) (also mentions of naked Ren and False)  
> you have been warned

Later that day.

Warning: NAKED GRIAN NAKED GRIAN (not detailed at all just mentions that oh Grian is naked) (also mentions of naked Ren and False)

you have been warned

Mumbo hung the dreamcatcher up on the wall behind the bed, right above Grian's nest.

"Good?"

"It's perfect!" Grian exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Mumbo chuckled, picking Grian up. "Alright! Now when are you turning back?"

"Tomorrow." Grian stated.

"Tomorrow??" Mumbo questioned, petting Grian's kitty head, receiving a mewl and purring from him.

"Mmhmm, blame Ren!" Grian mewled.

"Let's go pay Doc and Ren a visit!" Mumbo stated, keeping Grian in his arms as he made sure his Elytra was secured on.

Mumbo took off towards the Stock Exchange. Grian smiled, this was fun!

"There they are!" Grian exclaimed, and Mumbo started to descend.

"REN!! YOUR IN TROUBLE~~!" Grian teased with a giggle.

Ren whimpered, still collared and leashed. "I'm already being punished!" 

Mumbo noticed this and held in his laughter. "Doc, is there any way Grian can be turned back now?" 

"Sorry bro. Potion will wear off in the morning. Grian isn't the only one. This one, False, and True all have to deal with this till morning." Doc explained watching as Grian and Ren talked.

"So how's being in the dog house?" Grian teased.

"I will bite you dude. I'm not afraid of Mumbo the vampire!" Ren lightly growled.

"Oh, um he's not a vampire right now." Grian stated, looking up at Mumbo.

"WHAT??" Doc and Ren exclaimed, looking at Mumbo.

"Y-yeah! I wanted to do stuff with Grian that I couldn't do when I was a vampire. Eat together, actually sleep, and such." Mumbo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You might want to talk to Cub. Since he's the only human hermit." Doc suggested.

"Yea, that might be our next stop. Come on Grian, let's head to ConCorp! By Doc, Ren!" Mumbo exclaimed as Grian jumped into his arms and they took off.

"Maybe Cub will have something to fix this." Mumbo thought out loud.

"Maybe! Ah there they are!" Grian exclaimed as he saw them.

Cub was wrangling all of the Skeleton Horses into a pen. Scar was in his wheelchair, wheeling around the headquarters.

"Cub!!" Mumbo called out as he started descending.

Cub looked up, smiling as he waved. Cub had lost all the hair on top of his head a year ago. And his beard was grey, most people thought he was TFC's age.

"Hey guys! What can ConCorp help you with? Wait…. Mumbo…" Cub walked around Mumbo, examining him in a way, getting up close to his face he smiled. "You're a human!" 

"Yea! But only for 5 months." Mumbo explained, rubbing the back of his neck as Grian hopped down and ran towards Scar.

Scar stopped his movement, tail flicking, ears twitching.

"Cat?" 

Grian froze. "H-hi!" Grian greeted, causing Scar to jump a bit in his wheelchair.

"Grian? Why are you a Jellie?" Scar asked.

"Who's Jellie?" 

"My pet cat. I'm trying to find her. She likes to run around the headquarters. My stabilizers died again so I'm stuck in my wheelchair for the moment." Scar explained.

"Ah, Mumbo is trying to see if Cub has a potion that can turn me back to normal immediately, mostly because he doesn't want to wait till tomorrow. Oh and he's human, for now." Grian explained.

"What??? How??" 

"He took a potion. It's only for 5 months." Grian explained. 

A white and grey cat landed next to him, having just jumped down from a tree. 

"Jellie! There you are!" Scar exclaimed, grabbing the cat.

"Well I better go back to Mumbo! Bye Scar! Bye Jellie!" Grian exclaimed, bounding back to Mumbo.

Well Cub didn't have a potion that would help Grian but he did talk to Mumbo about being a human. Cub had just finished explaining what to expect as a human. Stuff like feeling hungry, fatigue, tired, normal human stuff. Right as Cub was done explaining, Mumbo let out a big yawn.

"Oh, pardon me. Was that a yawn? I guess I would be tired, having never slept in my life." Mumbo chuckled, again rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mumbo!!! Let's go home and rest! I'm getting hungry!" Grian exclaimed, crawling up the raven haired male.

"Alright! Let's go. Thanks for the tips Cub, bye Scar!" Mumbo waved as he made sure Grian wasn't going to fall off his head before taking off.

Oh it was starting to rain. Lovely.

Mumbo shivered as he landed at the Treehouse.

“I forgot there was a chance of rain today!” Grian groaned, stepping into the treehouse, shaking the water off his fur.

Mumbo shivered. “Why am I shaking?” 

Grian giggled. “Come on Mumby, you have to change now! You're shaking because you're wet and cold. Go get your pajamas on! I’m gunna go curl up in my nest blanket!” Grian exclaimed, flying over to his blanket nest and burying himself in the blankets.

It only took Mumbo a minute to change out of his wet clothes, hang them up to dry, and get on his pajamas. Mumbo walked over to the bed, chuckling as he poked at the small bundle in the blankets.

“I’m done changing Gri!” Mumbo continued to poke at the bundle of blankets.

Gian giggled, poking his head out, then yawned.

“I think it’s time we go to sleep, love.” Mumbled smiled, picking Grian up so he could lay down on the bed. 

He sat Grian on his chest smiling as his boyfriend curled up on his chest. “Good night Gri!” Mumbo whispered before yawning himself and finally falling asleep.

~~Morning Time~~

Mumbo groaned, slowly opening his eyes, only to choke on his own spit at the sight of his naked boyfriend.

Well at least Grian was back to normal now. Mumbo smiled, tossing a blanket over his boyfriend, hugging him close to him as he drifted back off to sleep.

In the distance a False could be heard screaming at the fact that she just woke up, naked, to a naked Ren sleeping at the foot of her bed.


	11. Succubus Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on llsmolbunll's succubus grian art!  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian steal's boys' undies.

Grian groaned, wishing he hadn't lost that bet to Tango.

Tugging on the crop top, he blushed.

~Flashyback~

"Ok if I win you have to drink this potion!" Tango exclaimed, holding up a strange potion.

"What does it do?"

"Oh, it'll turn you into a succubus for 24 hours!"

"A succubus?"

"Yea, hang on. My parents have a book somewhere, aha here it is!" Tango pulled out a rather thick book.

"A book of demons?" Grian questioned.

"Yep, now if I just turn to the right page, hmmm," Tango flipped through the book, "here it is! Succubus, a demon who feeds off sexual feelings and actions." Tango read, with a smirk.

Grian was blushing from his ears to his shoulders, burying himself in his sweater to hide it. "I-I don't know Tango."

"Chicken!" 

"Don't call me that!"

"Bawk bawk bawk!" Tango imitated a chicken.

"FINE! But if I win you have to drink it." Grian stated with a smirk.

"Deal!" 

~End Flashyback~

Grian landed on top of his tree, hands on his hips. He sighed as he flapped his little wings.

"I want my wings back!" Grian groaned, looking around.

Not only did his beautiful golden wings change, but now he had these tiny wings, no feathers, and a tail too? Ugh!

Grian looked around, one hand on his hip, the other on his newly formed horns.

"Ugh these things are giving me a headache." Grian groaned.

His tail flicked and he dropped into the leaves. Peeking through the leaves of his tree, he felt himself glare as he saw Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph.

Then he smirked, licking his lips he dashed out of his hiding place and zoomed between the three.

"HEY! What the heck was that??" Zedaph questioned, before squeaking and clenching his legs.

"What's wrong Zed? Wait… where are my boxers???" Impulse exclaimed, falling to the ground.

Tango felt his waist, realizing his underwear were missing too. He glared at the tree.

"Grian!!" Tango growled flying towards the tree.

A squeak escaped from the tree and suddenly Grian was bolting out, racing away, with the three boys underwear hanging from his tail as he flew away.

"Was that Grian?" Zedaph asked, crawling over to Impulse, patting Impulse's head.

"I think so? He didn't have his normal look though. Was it just me or did he look kinda hot?"

Zedaph blinked at Impulse, what? He thought back to the quick glance he got and sighed. "He did, but I don't think he's himself right now." Zedaph explained wiggling a bit.

Grian flew across Hermitville. And yes the amount of underwear on his tail got bigger.

He had swiped Iskall's, Wels', Cub's, Scar's which was quite hard with him in his wheelchair at that moment, Ex's, Xisuma's, Doc's, Ren's, Bdubs’s, Keralis’s, and Joe’s. Yea the gay succubus was only stealing the guys underwear.

“GET BACK HERE GRIAN!!!” Tango shouted, flames spiraling off of him as he chased after Grian.

“This is karma for you!!!” Grian shouted back, that’s when he noticed how pissed off Tango was. “EEP!”

Grian zoomed off, heading towards Mumbo’s futuristic base that he was working on. 

Being human was nice, doing the hard work of building a storage system made him smile while he panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Finally got this done!” He exclaimed with a smile.

“MUMBO!!!!!” Grian shouted.

*SMACK* 

Grian flew right into Mumbo, the moment he made contact with Mumbo he just rubbed his head against his chest, and purred.

“U-um Grian? What happened to your wings?” Mumbo asked, before noticing that his boyfriend was purring.

“GRIAN!!!” 

“Shit!” Grian exclaimed burying his face in Mumbo’s back, scared, but still purring as he kept hold on Mumbo.

“What’d you do?” Mumbo questioned.

“Umm..” Grian’s tail swung to show off the many boxers and tidy whiteys he stole.

“GRIAN!” Mumbo exclaimed, with a blush.

“Blame Tango~~!” Grian purred/whimpered.

“GRIAN!! You are so dead!” 

Grian whimpered, causing Mumbo to sigh.

“Tango! Get down here so we can talk!” Mumbo called out causing Grian to tense.

“N-No~!” Grian purr/whimpered again.

“What is going on Gri?”

“T-Tango won a bet. I had to take a potion. Now this is me for 24 hours.” Grian purred, burying his face in Mumbo’s back.

“And what exactly is this?”

“He’s a little underwear stealing succubus demon!” Tango growled, fire in his eyes, and spiralled around him.

“WHAT?? Why did you make my boyfriend a succubus???” Mumbo exclaimed.

“Eh, he lost a bet. We made a bet to see who could hold their breath the longest. I won. So he had to drink a potion that turns him into a little succubus for 24 hours. I figured he would just be hiding from you the entire time and wouldn’t bother us. But then he goes and steals my boxers, along with all the other boy’s underwear! Like I’m pretty sure False, Cleo, and Stress still have theirs!” Tango growled, and Grian’s purr got louder.

“Why is he purring?” Mumbo questioned before carefully taking the underwear off of Grian’s tail and walking over to Tango, Grian was basically attached to Mumbo’s back at this point, his tail now curling around Mumbo’s leg.

“*Sighs* He’s experiencing a new thing while in this form. Come on, meet me at my base, I gotta go gather the boys so they can regain their underwear.” Tango sighed, taking off again.

Mumbo sighed, looking back at Grian. “Babe, you need to let go so I can get my Elytra on.”

“I-I can’t, My body is making me keep touching you.” Grian purred again, his face as red as a tomato.

“Ok, here take my hand.” Mumbo smiled, holding out his left hand.

Grian released his grip on Mumbo’s shirt only for him to grab Mumbo’s hand.

A shiver went down Mumbo’s spine. And Grian just purred more.

“Ok, I’m gunna put my Elytra on now.” Mumbo explained, Grian nodded in understanding.

Yea, it took Mumbo 10 minutes to get his Elytra on.

“Ok Grian. I’m gunna need you to let go of my hand so we can fly.” Mumbo explained, causing Grian to groan. 

“B-But I don’t want to.”

“I’ll give you a kiss when we get to Tango’s.” 

“OK!” Grian took off to Tango’s base.

Mumbo sighed, he had a feeling he knew what this day would entail.

Finally catching up at Tango’s base. Mumbo landed, panting. “Wow, you are a lot faster now.” Mumbo panted.

Grian was almost vibrating. “Kiss?”

Mumbo chuckled, leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away and smiling.

Grian’s wings were flapping happily.

“There you two are!” Tango called out as he walked out of his first fairy grove house.

“Hey, what are we doing here?” Grian asked, gripping Mumbo’s hand. 

“Well come on inside, this is where I’m keeping all the books I got from my folks.” Tango explained, gesturing for them to follow him inside his fairy house.

The two followed, and once inside Tango was floating in the air going through some books.

“Aha! Here it is! This has an entire chapter on Succubuses. And Incubi. Oh Shit.” Tango became flustered, grabbing two more books.

“What’s going on Tango?”

“So an Incubus is a male sex demon who has sexual interactions with females, a succubus is a female who has sexual interactions with males. I think Grian is not just a succubus but a sort of combination of a succubus and an incubus. Ok. Thankfully he’s only like this for 10 more hours, *yawns*” Tango rubbed his eyes, the day had already gone by rather quickly.

Having chased Grian for hours. Grian also yawned, hugging Mumbo’s arm. “I’m sleepy~!” 

Mumbo sighed. “Ok, let’s fly back to the treehouse. Thanks Tango, hey make sure you get some sleep too. OR else Zed and Impulse won’t be happy!” Mumbo called out as Grian took off, Mumbo following close behind. 

Once they got back to Grian’s base of a treehouse, Grian kicked off his boots and crawled into his blanket nest. He was too tired. “Mumby~!~!~! Come to bed~!!~!~!” Grian called out, his wings flapping.

“I’m coming!” Mumbo exclaimed, taking off his suit jacket before climbing into bed next to Grian, who immediately draped a leg over his waist and snuggling into his chest.

Mumbo smiled, kissing Grian’s forehead. “Sleep well my love.”


	12. Chapter 10: The Start of The Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter guys!  
> Iskall pranks false  
> false/grian prank Ren  
> then blame iskall  
> grian gets pranked by a prank meant for cleo  
> ren/false prank iskall  
> grian/tango prank doc and REn  
> Doc is furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @skblind and @evthedev for helping me with the beginning of the chapter!   
> :3

Hermits are 23 and it's time for the Prank War/Civil War to begin

P.S. These next few chapters took me crazy amounts of researching. Watching everyone’s POVs and such! Anyways enjoy my hard work!

Grian smiled as he had just finished his ‘Grian Head Hunt’ game. His player head blocks had been placed all over Hermitville, and now the game was officially over. False had by far the most heads, while Iskall had the best looking vault. Not even gonna mention how Joe had negative forty heads, and the fact that Cleo basically called Grian a Cod. But having had just given False her prizes, including a “Grian will help you with one prank” voucher, and allowing Iskall a shulker box of gravel from the prize pool for his efforts, Grian could finally relax. 

Of course, Iskall wasn’t upset, much, but after pranking Mumbo with Grian, Mumbo had decided to prank them back by putting obsidian over some gifted shulker boxes. Iskall stroked his chin as he observed the heap of blocks in the centre of his base, admiring the way the red of the shulkers contrasted almost beautifully with the dark violet hue of the obsidian. 

His eyes narrowed on the structure and he flicked his gaze about himself, searching for said mischievous friend. 

“If you use a pick on these, I will know…” Iskall mumbled to himself, running a finger along the carved letters in the sign that had been plastered across the blocks.

He chuckled to himself as he twisted on the spot, eyes scanning the opalescent windows for a certain suit-clad man. Upon finding himself alone, a smirk curled his lips. Almost immediately, he pulled his pick out and began hacking away at the blocks, purple-black dust showering from where the diamond collided with it. 

Iskall whistled as he swung the heavy tool repeatedly, certain that Mumbo was referring to the shulker boxes in his sign rather than the obsidian. He continued his mining until the floor was covered in a fine layer of plum coloured powder, and the red boxes were left bare.

“So, if I break these…” Iskall muttered to himself, his eyes flickering between the boxes. “He will know.” 

He hummed and reached forward, twisting the lid of the box and pulling upward with a pop. Iskall’s mouth fell open as he gasped at the contents. 

“Rockets!” He exclaimed, giddiness emanating from his body as he reached for the next one. Rockets lined the inside, surrounding several blocks of obsidian that were entitled ‘Blood Stones’. Excitable laughter bubbled from deep in his chest as he twizzled on the ball of his foot and gave a distant cry out. 

“Thanks, Mumbo!” He shrieked, hoping Mumbo could hear him. 

Iskall gripped at the handle of his pickaxe, his fingers tightened about the wood of the handle as he swung the tool at the shulker boxes, grunting softly as the vibrations radiated up his arms. Thin plumes of smoke billowed from the nostrils, floating up and passing his snout until it curled around his ears, leaving a faint odour of sulfur in its wake.

As he mined through the boxes, each one popped from their place and landed softly on the ice, skittering a few feet away before coming to a halt. He stored away the pick in his inventory and reached for the product of his labor, plucking each one from where they’d landed on the slippery surface. 

A thrill of mischief reverberated through Iskall’s chest, and he smirked at where the obsidian-shulker mess had once stood. His eyes narrowed in thought as his mind fogged with deliciously devious plots for pranks, his only issue being whom his victim would be. 

Iskall flexed his shoulders, stretching out his wings and allowing them to extend outwards from his body. His scapula rotated and pulsed as his wings slowly began to beat against the air, thrusting his body from the ground. He drove himself upwards, beating higher and higher, letting the resistance of the cool breeze push against him. Icy shivers coiled down the dragon’s spine as he flew atop the glacier. It shimmered below him, glittering with the distant glow of the sun, overhead. 

As Iskall sped through the air, his thoughts took over the forefront of his mind, the faces of his friends flickered behind his eyes. 

The question wasn’t really who deserved the prank, rather it was who would have the best reaction. Scar was too easy of a target, and never really one to fight back. Grian, however, was almost the complete opposite with his reactions being a little over the top.

Now False on the other hand. She had such a great base to prank. And plus he had to get back at her for beating him in the ‘Grian Head Hunt’. Yeah. But Obsidian wasn’t going to cut it. But what could he use. 

Iskall sighed, flying back to his base as he tried to come up with fun and unique ways of pranking False. He arrived as his icy base only to notice some things out of place.

“Where did these come from?” Iskall questioned out loud, walking up to the group of chests and shulker boxes.

“Huh?” Iskall opened the first chest, only to find it filled to the brim with diorite blocks.

“What the heck?”

He opened up the other two shulker boxes and the other chest, just to notice they were all filled to the brim with diorite blocks too. He blinked, was someone giving him all of this to burn? He did want to burn it. A devilish grin stretched across his face.

This was what he needed for his prank. Iskall gathered all the diorite and flew towards False’s base, hoping that False, Ren, Doc, and True weren’t there. He didn’t want to get caught building his prank. He quietly landed on top of the bigger build of False’s fantasy castle.

He stayed silent for a moment before he was sure False wasn’t there. He jumped down, smiling as he placed his shulker boxes worth of diorite, and the shulker box full of other building blocks.

“Time to get to work!”

And a few hours later, Iskall was on the floor, laughing his ass off at the fact that he just built a giant chicken in a Grian costume on top of False’s base with a lot of bird poop underneath it.

Once he managed to calm his laughter he went over to his work, placing a couple of signs down on the diorite. 

‘The Chicken in a Grian Costume’

‘By Iskall’

“There we go. Signed my work. I can’t wait to see her reaction!” Iskall chuckled.

His phone dinged, having just gotten a text from his girlfriend.

Stressmonster: Iskall? 

Iskall85: Yes my ice princess?

Stressmonster: Have you seen my shulker box of cobblestone?

Iskall85: I believe it’s in the farm area

Iskall85: I’m coming back now so I’ll help you look

Stressmonster: Thank you! <3

Iskall smiled, pocketing his phone and taking off back home. 

An hour later, Cleo was flying by False’s base, stopping to see the masterpiece that Iskall built.

“Oh this is great! But oh man I can make this even better!” Cleo exclaimed through laughter as she broke the second sign.

She placed the sign and smiled. 

‘The Chicken in a Grian Costume’

‘By Renthedog’

“Perfect!” Cleo laughed before taking off towards the shopping district.

Another three hours went by before False was finally heading back home.

“Ok, now I can work on my….. B.a.s.e…..” False slowly said as she landed at her base.

“What the heck?” She reads the sign. “Ren? I thought we were friends!”

False frowned, how was she going to get Ren back? 

An idea struck her as she flew down into her base, digging through her chests till she found her ‘Grian will help with one prank’ voucher. Smiling, she flew over to Grian’s treehouse.

Once there, she knocked on the door, hoping he was here.

“Y-yea? Come in!” 

False slowly opened the door to Grian’s ‘base’. Looking around she was glad he had gotten everything cleaned up after the TNT incident last month. Finally finding Grian, which wasn’t hard. He was in the only other room in his treehouse. Yea, his treehouse gained a second room. He used it as a storage/furnace room. He looked slightly flustered, but it was December so it was understandable.

“Hey Grian! I came to claim my voucher!” False called out with a smile.

“Really? Wow, I wasn’t expecting that to come back so soon.” Grian chuckled, walking back into the main room, a smile on his face.

“I think you should follow me.” False stated, and the two took off towards False’s base.

Upon arriving, Grian held in his laughter. “Why does everyone think I have something to do with chickens?? I don’t understand it! I don’t have anything to do with chickens!” Grian ranted.

“Anyways. Ren did this! See!” She gestured towards the sign.

“So you need my help getting back at Ren?” Grian questioned, taking back the voucher.

“Yep! The only place we could prank would be the Grand Central Station. That’s his baby.” False stated, trying to think of what they could do.

“Well we could do some sort of roller coaster prank.” Grian suggested.

“Oh! Yea! That’s great! I have some rails we can use! Let’s go!” False exclaimed, excited to prank her boyfriend.

IT only took them 4 hours to build the working roller coaster of death. Yea it was going to end with Ren dying in lava. False knew she was going to blame herself for the scar Ren was going to have when he respawned, but that was a future False problem.

Smiling at their work they wrote a few signs before separating to go do their own tasks. It was only an hour later that False learned, from her sister, that it was Iskall who pranked her, not ‘Big Brother Ren’.

False groaned, sending a private message to Grian to have him meet her at the Grand Central Station.

“What’s up False?” Grian asked, landing at the station, confusion in his eyes, and voice.

“We were wrong! Apparently it was Iskall who pranked me!” False exclaimed, a bit of distress in her voice.

“What? But the sign said Ren.”

“True said she saw Iskall build the chicken in a Grian costume.”

“Then why did he label it as Ren?”

“Not sure but how do we make this aimed at Iskall?”

“We don’t! We blame it on Iskall!” False exclaimed with a smile. “You have any more signs?

Grian handed her his leftover signs and the two set about writing out on the signs a message from Iskall. The two laughed as Grian read it in a horrible Swedish accent.

Grian figured that was all. Though he did expect to be pranked back at some point.

A week later

Grian flew back to his treehouse, having just gone shopping for some building blocks. Entering his treehouse, only to be greeted by a chest.

“What?”

Opening up the chest he found a book and quill. The book and quill led him to a ghost ship next to Cleo’s pirate ship.

“Wow. But where am I supposed to go?” Grian questioned out loud.

After a bit of searching he found the key in an item frame. He turned it in the frame before finally punching it out of the frame. The moment it left the frame the floor underneath him opened up, causing Grian to fall onto a floor of pressure plates. Being hit by a poison potion. He noticed that there were zombies surrounding him.

Before he could escape or get out his sword, he was ambushed by the zombies and more poison potions. He gasped as he sat up in his bed.

“No! No no no no! Where is my spare sword?” Grian exclaimed, quickly grabbing his spare diamond sword.

He flew back to the ship, going down into the hole and slashed away the zombies. He sighed as he collected his items and the heads that the zombies were wearing.

So Doc, Ren, and Impulse were behind this? Probably getting him back for helping False prank Ren, but they made Iskall out to be the one behind the roller coaster.

So he was slightly confused but he wasn’t going to let this be. Getting back home he groaned. He needed to get back at them. He frowned as he changed into a disguise, spotting his first death scar. Of course it was over his right shoulder. He went back to changing into his disguise. 

Grian: Tango. I need your help

Tango: What’s up?

Grian: I need to get into the stock exchange and I need your help

Tango: I’m in!

Grian: We’re going to be breaking and entering

Tango: I’ve already committed

Grian: Do you have a disguise?

Tango: Yep!

Grian: I’ll meet at your base!

Grian took off towards Tango’s base.

The two laughed at the other's disguise. Tango was disguised as False, and Grian was disguised as Mumbo wearing a Grian mask. The two laughed before taking off out of the base and towards the stock exchange. Grian ABSOLUTELY didn’t almost go the wrong direction.

Getting into the Stock Exchange was another thing. They had to turn items in item frames in sync to open the door to the elevator. And after a few moments they were inside the vault.

“A diamond hot tub? Seriously?” Tango chuckled, standing on the edge of it, not liking water.

“That is weird. Ren is an inu and Doc is part cyborg. You’d think water would be a no no.”

“Anyways what is our plan?”

Grian smiled, hitting a noteblock to reveal the diamond vault and to activate the diamonds in the water and the hot tub.

“We need to take all the diamonds and replace them with our heads.” Grian explained pulling out his shulker box that had many stacks of his head.

Tango pulled out a shulker box with his heads inside. The two set to work breaking all the blocks and replacing them with their heads. Grian took the diamonds and blocks out of the waters and hot tub, replacing them with their heads. Though they made sure to hide the diamonds in a secret chest in the Vault.

After finishing with the vault they headed back up to Doc’s office. Thankfully Doc was at a meeting with Xisuma. Grian placed his heads in Doc’s bush and on the little table armor stand, before him and Tango scampered away.

During the heist, Ren and False had made up and were out by Iskall’s desert village building a GIANT Diorite cake over Iskall’s sand castle. 

As they finished building the diorite cake False could see Ren’s death scar on the back of his neck. “H-hey Ren.”

Ren looked over at False, slightly concerned with why she sounded scared. “Yes? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He questioned, worry in his voice.

“I’m sorry about the Roller Coaster of Death trap…” She apologized, her voice coming out as a whimper.

Ren frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s ok. You were tricked into thinking I had pranked you. It’s alright.”

False frowned, rubbing at her arms. “Still. I love you and Doc both, and I just feel really bad.” False admitted as a few tears fell down onto the ground.

Ren walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry it out. After a few moments False stepped back, smiling at Ren. “Thanks! Now come on, let’s finish this up and then we can clean up my base.” False exclaimed, smiling at her boyfriend.

Doc entered the stock exchange, having finished his talk with Xisuma about the Coral Reef Reservation he was working on. He went down to the vault, just wanting to relax in the hot tub. Opening up the Vault he smiled as he booped the noteblock that would activate everything.

His reaction was insane. He had jumped about 5 blocks, smacking his head on the roof of the Vault. Hundreds of Grian and Tango heads replaced all the diamonds and diamond blocks. Scrabbling to get his phone out as he rubbed his head, knocked some of his electronics loose, great.

Docm77: REN EMERGENCY AT THE VAULT

Renthedog: ON MY WAY

And within 5 minutes Ren was running into the vault only to freak out as well.

“The diamonds!!!” 

“They’re all gone!!!” 

“Somebody robbed us!”

“And I think I know who!” Doc glared at the heads. 

Their phones dinged with a message.

Xisuma: Doc, Ren? Are you guys in? I wanted to discuss my stocks.

Doc sighed, he couldn’t leave Xisuma waiting. “I’ll figure out how to get back at them. But come on, we need to meet with Xisuma in the office.” Doc sighed, hitting his head with his fist a few times till the loose part fell back into its place in his head.

As soon as Doc opened the doors to his office he screamed, Ren having to quickly cover his ears. 

“THEY TOUCHED MY BUSH! NOBODY TOUCHES MY BUSH!!” Doc shouted, anger building up.

Grian and Tango were going to pay for what they did.

And thus, the prank war has begun.


	13. Chapter 11: The Real War Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Civil War.  
> Grian gets pranked by doc, xisuma, and wels.  
> The teams are formed.  
> And Cub explodes the white flag (and some hermits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the first battle! Hope you guys enjoy! I'm taking my own take on this, while following a little bit of stuff. But reminder, this au has respawns, but when you respawn you gain a new scar. I hope you guys enjoy and are looking forward to the real battle in next chapter!

Doc ended up recruiting Wels and Xisuma to help him get back at Tango and Grian for robbing the Stock Exchange Vault AND for messing with his bush. No one touches his bush.

For Tango they switched out his Firework stock at Tek to the Skies for explosive rockets and made banners and signs labeling a sale at Tek to the Skies. The three smiled at their prank before grouping up to find out how to prank Grian.

Should he just blow Grian’s treehouse up? Nah, Grian did that to himself a couple months ago. So that was a no go. Doc kept thinking about what to do. 

“Potions! We could rig his bed to shoot a transformation potion at him when he lays in it!” Xisuma suggested, and Doc had a big grin on his face.

“Perfect! And I know the perfect potion to use too!”

And after an hour of work, the three had Grian’s bed rigged to hit him with a transformation potion. Doc smirked as he set up his camera to catch the moment.

"All set! Now come on! Let's go to the stock exchange and watch this unfold!" Doc chuckled evilly.

The three flew back to the stock exchange, and watched on the giant screen.

Grian got back from gathering resources in the desert and gravel biome, restocking his wagon. He smiled as he entered his treehouse. 

"Home sweet home! Now to get a nap in before I go visit Mumby at his base!" Grian yawned, stretching his arms as his wings ruffled and stretched out.

He climbed into his nest and curled up, and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a few noises. And suddenly, all he saw was smoke. 

'What?' He thought, flapping his wings to get rid of the smoke.

'Wait, why am I smaller than I was? Where… where are my arms???' Grian thought frantically looking around.

Chirp!

Grian froze, that came from him. He flew over to his mirror and couldn't believe his eyes.

He was a yellow parrot with red around his eyes and some green in his wings! But how? 

Chirp… 'Doc.'

Grian flew around his treehouse, trying to find the device that did this to him.did this to him. He gave up after 5 minutes.

‘Who do I go to? X-eye-soo-ma? No…’ Grian thought pacing on the floor of his treehouse.

‘STRESS! She’s been working with potions recently!’ Grian chirped happily before flying out of the window and headed towards Stress and Iskall’s bases.

Doc, Xisuma, and Wels were on the floor at the office in the Stock Exchange, laughing like madmen. False and Ren walked in at that moment.

“What the heck guys?”

“We need to have a meeting, Ren can you call Impulse?”

Grian had to keep stopping to take breaks, flying wasn’t as quick when your wings were your arms. Finally, after 15 minutes, he made it to Iskall and Stress’s Ice biome.

Chirp, chirp, chirp!

“A parrot? In this biome?” Stress questioned, stepping out of her ice castle. She spotted the little parrot, holding out her gloved hands.

“Come on little one, let’s get you inside, maybe Iskall has some seeds he can give you.” Stress smiled as Grian hopped into her hand.

‘How do I tell them it’s me when they can’t understand me?’

Grian chirped, and chirped. But Stress just smiled, petting his feathery back. “We’re almost to Iskall.” 

And soon enough Iskall was in sight. Grian chirped loudly at the dragon before flying over to him, sitting on his muzzle, in view of his electronic eye. Chirping loudly.

“What the hell!?!” Iskall cursed before examining the bird more.

“Wait…..”

‘ISKALL!!! IMPULSE AND WELS ARE WAY BETTER DRAGONS THEN YOU!!’

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER! GRIAN!” Iskall exclaimed as he grabbed the bird and wrapped his hands around him and shook him violently.

“Iskall! What are you doing to the poor birdy!”

“Poor birdy? This little shit is Grian! Now you take back what you said!” Iskall threatened Grian, still strangling him.

Chip chirp chirp!!!

‘Doc turned me into a bird! I need help changing back!’

“Doc did this to ya?” Iskall questioned, releasing his grip on Grian, who immediately flew behind Stress.

He nodded once he was on Stress’s shoulder.

“Was this cuz you did that heist of the Stock Exchange?”

Grian nodded. 

“Well I’ve been working on some potions, and I might have one that’ll turn you back to your avian self.” Stress smiled, rubbing under Grian’s beak, causing the smaller to chirp happily.

“Well come on, let’s get him fixed so I can strangle him again for saying those untrue things.” Iskall growled.

“Be nice Isky! Now let’s get you fixed before Mumbo finds out.” Stress exclaimed, walking over to her potion room.

It only took but 5 minutes for Stress to get a potion together. Splashing it on Grian, a poof of smoke appeared, and suddenly a naked Grian sat on the counter.

“ISKALL! CLOTHES NOW PLEASE!” Stress exclaimed, covering her eyes, a hard blush on her face.

Iskall threw an old tshirt at Grian. “Put this on.”

Grian whimpered as his wings were constricted. “My wings can’t fit in this shirt!” Grian complained.

Stress smiled. “Come on Grian, we’ll walk you back to your base.” Stress stated with a smile. 

Stress did seem to act like the mother hermit. And Xisuma was kind of like the dad. But Stress loved Iskall and Xisuma loved Keralis.

So the three walked to Grian’s treehouse, through the nether hub. Once at his treehouse, Grian finally found the camera and threw it out the window. He got changed into his winter sweater and scarf, and pants. Yea it was December and it was chilly out.

“Ok. The machine was somewhere under my bed.” Grian explained, lifting up his bed, or trying to at least. 

Iskall chuckled and lifted the bed with one hand, revealing the dispenser and redstone. The two removed the trap. 

“Hey, you should come see my war room! Since these pranks are leading towards a war.” Iskall stated.

“Sure. Doc will pay for what he did to me!” Grian exclaimed as the three flew back to Iskall’s base. 

Making their way into Iskall’s base and down into his war room. Grian examined all the heads in frames.

“Oh! I have Cleo on my side. And Joe. And Tango. And I assume Stress is also on our side.” Grian stated, moving the heads around.

It only took a couple of days before the two groups were meeting up.

Tango, Grian, Jevin, Joe, Cleo, Stress, and Iskall met in Iskall’s war room. While Wels, Doc, Ren, False, Xisuma, and Impulse met in the vault of the Stock Exchange.

The groups had their meetings, then they met on the battlefield at the white flag.

“Ok. The white flag is up, which means we have time to build up our bases, wait. Joe, wrong side!” Grian exclaimed.

The older sphynx shrugged. “How was I supposed to know?”

Iskall was making path blocks, as a sort of line between the two sides, G Team and Team Star. They agreed that they would not fight until the new year, after the white flag gets taken down.

So, the teams set to work on building their bases. Tango and Impulse seemed to have a vendetta against each other now, trying to outdo the other.

Team G’s base looking almost like a water filter, Grian and Iskall having built it up. While Wels built up Team Star’s base, with some help from Ren and False.

Christmas came around, and the groups went and spent a week with their families. Though the ZIT team seemed to be having a bit of tension between Impulse and Tango. Poor innocent Zedaph. 

Grian and Mumbo even spent time together, Grian getting Mumbo a shulker box full of Redstone items, ranging from redstone dust and blocks to pistons and droppers to observers. Mumbo was shocked and extremely happy. Mumbo got Grian a shulker full of spruce planks, stairs, slabs, just a box of spruce themed building materials. Grian absolutely loved it.

New Years day came and went and the bases were days away from being completed. Team Star had a trapped Ghast, thanks to Impulse. While The G Team had an Elder Guardian as their secret weapon. 

Mumbo found out that Doc had turned Grian into a parrot, and immediately was on The G Team, helping with the redstone for the traps and weapons. Keralis and Bdubs joined Team Star after some convincing from Xisuma and Doc.

Cub built ‘Peace Treaty’ Trees outside of each base. Grian fell for the one outside of The G Team’s base, getting blown up by a TNT Minecart that was hidden in the tree. Grian got up from his bed at the base and flew over to where he exploded, picking up his items. New scar on his right wrist.

Finally the day came where the white flag was to be taken down. Cub sat up in the air on his drone, right above the white flag, watching as the two teams bickered, neither wanting to be the team to remove the flag.

“They are taking too long. Time for me to step in!” Cub sighed, pulling out his TNT, he placed it off the side of his drone. He got out his flint and steel and lit it, watching as it fell towards the white flag below, which also had more TNT on it.

“What the!?!”

Loads of explosions happened. Their phones were set to notify them when a hermit ‘died’.

So their phones blew up with:

WelsKnight was blown up by cubfan135

Mumbo was blown up by cubfan135

Tango was blown up by cubfan135

And they each had a new scar on their chests. But now the war was on.

What did this mean? More explosions, more respawning, and more scars for the hermits. And Cub and Scar? Oh they were going to profit off this war, obviously.

Where’s Scar you might ask. Well, he’s back at Con Corp headquarters, watching the drones’ footage. He felt bad he couldn’t be there with Cub to help out. But his stabilizers broke and Cub hasn’t been able to fix them yet. So for now Scar is stuck at the headquarters.


	14. Chapter 12: Respawns and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war  
> the civil war  
> fighting  
> respawns  
> 'deaths'  
> Grian hates having his wings binded.  
> Help this sweet boy  
> oh and hints as to what's to come after the war :3

The two teams separated to their respective bases. The war had begun. While the G Team was in their meeting room, discussing what their next move should be. There were a few rules. 

  1. No flying, that means you Grian
  2. No using elemental powers, Stress & Tango
  3. Iron and Gold armor only



Those are the only rules.

But at Star Team’s base, Impulse was up at the top of their base, standing at the window. The Ghast began to shoot fireballs at him, but he just punched the fireballs towards The G Team’s base. Fireballs against his fire elemental boyfriend’s team? Yes. 

The G team rushed to their tasks as soon as the first fireball hit their base. Tango and Iskall were in the control room, flipping levers and activating buttons for their weapons to fire back.

Fireballs shot out of dispensers in the wall, shooting towards Team Star’s base, Flaming arrows on repetitive shooting from other dispensers. And their secret weapon of course.

Grian and Stress rode armored horses into No Man’s Land racing off towards Team Star. While the rest, Cleo, Mumbo, Joe, and Jevin were already out on the battlefield fighting it out.

As Grian and Stress rode their horses, Grian whined in pain.

“You alright sweetheart?” Stress asked, worried for her teammate and friend.

Stress was always like the mother of the group. Grian shrugged at his shoulders, emphasizing where the pain was.

“Oh, your wings hurtin?” Stress asked, making her horse ride right next to Grian’s horse.

“Yeah. I had to bind them closed and to my back, since I’m the only one that relies on my wings more.” Grian explained as they rode.

Their conversation was cut short when Keralis shot Grian’s horse, killing it in one shot. The fighting began. Iskall died by Impulse, probably payback for Iskall killing Impulse at the first team discussion at the white flag. Iskall’s respawn scar was actually in the middle of his chest.

Xisuma, Doc, Bdubs, False, and Ren all died at least once to the hands of name tagged zombies, aka The G Team’s secret weapon. All of which had scars on their necks. 

Grian and Stress tried building a barrier of TNT, only for Impulse to aim a Ghast fireball right at the TNT. Both Grian and Stress were blown up. Grian gained a scar right between his wings, and Stress gained hers on her left wrist.

The fighting kept going. Keralis died to a fireball to the face, Impulse died by Tango, Jevin died by fall damage (don’t ask). And after 12 hours of fighting, the two teams retreated to their bases.

And now the teams had to go through the task of revealing all their new  death respawn scars.

Grian had 3 new ones, finally unbinding his wings, with Mumbo’s help, he revealed the big X shaped scar between his wings, a large one on his left shoulder, and one on his right wrist. 

Stress had one on her left wrist, and another on her back. Iskall had one by his mechanical eye. Most of the others just had them on their arms or back.

Grian just wanted this whole fight to be over. He had something he wanted to work on, but he didn’t want to do it during this war. It wasn’t safe.

Back at Team Star’s base, False, Doc, and Ren all sat in front of a computer monitor.

“True? Can you hear us?” False asked.

Her sister’s face appeared on the screen, along with a boy who already had a lot of facial hair, and a zombie boy.

“Falsey!!! How’s the war going?” True asked, all excitedly.

“It’s going good.” False smiled.

“True, who are those boys?” Doc asked, holding up his trident.

The two boys hid behind True.

“Big Bro Doc! These are Pixl Riffs and Zloy XP. Pixl is a bigfoot, and Zloy is a zombie!” True introduced. “Zloy, Pixl, this is my big sister False, and Big Bro Doc and Big Bro Ren.”

“But they don’t look like avians.” Pixl questioned.

“Silly Pixl! They are my big sister’s boyfriends. But I grew up with them in my life so they’re my big bros!” True giggled.

“Oi! Zloy, are you related to Cleo?” Ren asked, barring his canine fangs.

  
“Y-yes sir! She’s my cousin!” Zloy stuttered with a hint of a russian accent.

“Anyways, did you boys just move to Hermitville?”

“Yes! We moved in yesterday.” Pixl explained.

“That’s good, I assume you boys are True’s age then.”

“Yes!”

“That’s good, True finally has friends her age!” False smiled.

“Sis, where’s Grian?” True asked, trying to look behind False, Doc, and Ren.

“He’s on the other team, True.” Doc stated.

“Oh…” True frowned.

“True, don’t worry, once this is all over I’m sure Grian will want to do a flying race with you.” False smiled.

“Yay! Oh we have to go! Our show is coming on!” True exclaimed, waving goodbye to her sister before the screen went black.

False sighed, wiping at her face to reveal the scar on her cheek. “True is going to cry when this is all over and she sees our scars.”

“Yea.”

“Those boys better not be getting any funny ideas.” Doc hissed out.

“Calm down Docy. She’s 13 now.” False stated, with a warm smile.

“Guys!!! I found out a way into The G Team’s base!” Xisuma shouted, entering the room.

And thus started the G Team base raid.

But, Mumbo happened to see what was going on, flying back with his Elytra.

“STRESS! GRIAN! ISKALL! Star team is on their way!! Everyone get to positions!” Mumbo exclaimed.

Now, Grian couldn’t drink invis potions, for some reason his wings didn’t go invis. So Grian was the bait. He sat up on a banister of the armory as his teammates wore gold and iron armor and went invis, pretending to be armor stands.

IT only took 5 minutes for the Star Team to break through the wall into the G Team’s base.

“Ello!” Grian called out, waving from his banister.

Doc pulled out his bow, at least Grian assumed it was Doc underneath the Squid head. Doc shot Grian, damn, he had Punch II on that bow. Grian fell off the banister, wincing as he landed on the ground, having 2 hearts left.

“Kill him! If Mumbo’s here he’ll come out to fight.” Xisuma stated.

False frowned, yeah her and Grian were close. True looked at Grian as a role model, along with Ren and Doc. She watched as Doc stalked forward, sword in hand. Grian whistled and suddenly armor stands came to life, striking Xisuma with a trident. Dogs started running at the group, attacking Xisuma first.

“WHAT? The Armor stands came to life-!” Xisuma exclaimed before respawning.

Ren died by Iskall’s sword, then False by Mumbo. Doc took the longest to find, but he too ended up respawning.

Mumbo drank milk and rushed over to Grian. “I-I’m ok.” Grian groaned, sitting up and unbinding his wings.

Mumbo pulled out an Instant Health Potion, giving it to his boyfriend. Grian smiled and drank the potion. His health finally going back up. 

“We need to end this in a more civil way.” Grian groaned, rubbing his head.

“But how?”

“I’ll think of something.”

And Grian did, only after a couple of days of thinking and planning. He made 2 sets of 3 banners, one set of 3 for G Team, and the other set of 3 for Team Star. 

Blue for G Team, and Green for Team Star. Grian got 15 turtle heads and 15 guardian heads. Building up a safe area where the score would be kept. Gathering both teams he declared they would do capture the flag. Each team had 15 lives total.

The heads Grian collected were to keep track of how many lives each side had. Turtle heads were on Team Star’s wall, and the Guardian heads were on G Team’s wall.

“You guys need to go hide your flag in your base, and we will hide ours in our base. Deaths by traps count against your life counter. Good luck!” Grian smiled as the teams went about doing their base traps and such.

Grian, Iskall, and Stress were in charge of banners. Grian was so happy to finally participate again. He made three lava trap rooms, the last one contained the flag.

Room 1 was a parkour over lava, room. Room 2 was a maze, that lava slowly poured from the ceiling. The last room was an infinity room, containing the banner, but that had a secret hole in the center, with lava.

He died twice in testing these traps, so now he had a new respawn scar on his hip, and another connecting to the one between his wings. He smiled and yawned, it was time for a well deserved nap.

During this time, Cub and Scar, yes Scar finally got his Stabilizers fixed and was allowed to come to the battle ground, were building mini versions of the two bases at a spot that the teams could bet diamonds on the team they think will win. If the winning team has the most diamonds then they win the diamonds, if the winning team doesn't have the most diamonds then ConCorp gets the diamonds.

False, Doc, and Xisuma put their flags in their base's underground labyrinth. 

Xisuma built a, rather creepy, tunnel that had a pufferfish player detector. Doc created what he called a “Bouncing Betty” room. And False made a room with a falling ceiling trap. For The G Team, Grian, Iskall, and Stress were put in charge of their banners. Grian’s trap was already explained. Stress made a bunny maze that would trigger traps of Evokers and fire traps. Iskall made a very big and elaborate trap for his banner. 3 vaults with 3 traps had been placed in the base. Team Star needed to find 3 vault keys to get into the banner room.

Thus started the epic Capture the Flag portion of the war.

Grian sat in his room in the G Team’s base, he had papers scattered all over his nest bed and on the floor too. Sketches of robots and mashings of his and Mumbo’s face. He frowned. “No. No. No. This isn’t right. What would he look like??” Grian mumbled to himself.

A knock on his door had him spreading his unbound wings, and quickly hiding all the sketches under his bed. He sat back on his nest bed and grabbed his binding tape, removing his shirt. “C-Come in!” Grian stuttered, reapplying his wing binding.

“Grian! Oh, Do you need help?” Joe asked, walking into the room, wearing his enchanted iron armor.

Grian nodded weakly. He hated binding his wings. Everyone knew that Grian hated it. False was lucky, she just couldn’t wear her wing casings. She still had her featherless wings, but she couldn’t fly. Joe walked over and helped Grian bind his wings to his back. 

“Don’t worry Grian. This war will be over soon.” Joe reassured, finishing up the binding.

“Thank you Mr Joe.” Grian smiled, pulling his shirt over his head, wincing as his large wings were smushed even more.

“No problem, now come on. We’re about to have a meeting.” Joe smiled.

The two headed up to the meeting room. The time has come for the War to slowly end.


	15. Chapter 13: The War Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banners are captured  
> Battle rages on  
> Grian finally gets to fly again  
> ZIT drama  
> Stresskall fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this loooonnnngggg chapter

The banners were set and the teams were starting their capturing of the banners.

Doc and False were the first to retrieve a flag, Grian’s flag. Only dieing three times.

Grian was a bit upset. Sulking in his room, working on his idea. 

After a couple of days Grian and Mumbo went out to find and capture False's flag.

Grian was dressed in an all black ninja-esc outfit, though his big golden wings were smushed into the back of the outfit. So Grian wasn't exactly comfortable in it.

"Ok! Let's go!" Grian exclaimed and the two headed for Team Star's base. 

The two made their way over to Team Star’s Base, heading into the large labyrinth underneath the base. Fighting off the phantoms that Doc had trapped inside the labyrinth.

“GAh!” Mumbo exclaimed, grasping his chest as a Mumbo statue came jumping out of the wall.

“Hehehe!” Grian giggled, and the two set off searching for a flag.

“I think I found something!” Grian exclaimed, peeking into a room.

The two slowly entered the room, sneaking is how they found the banner, since the opening into the room that contained the banner had only a small opening. Grian exchanged looks with Mumbo before Mumbo nodded, walking up to the hole. Suddenly blocks were moved out and began suffocating Mumbo. Grian choked out a whimper as he watched his boyfriend ‘die’. He quickly collected Mumbo’s items, sticking them in an empty shulker box. He took in a deep breath before pulling out his ender pearls. 

Mumbo ran into the room, a new scar going up the left side of his neck. "Grian! Please be careful, Love." Mumbo exclaimed, watching as his avian boyfriend nodded.

Grian shot his ender pearl through the gap, aiming for the banner itself. He landed right in front of the banner. 

He grabbed the banner and shot his next ender pearl through the hole again, straight to his boyfriend. Mumbo caught him, but the force knocked them both back, with Grian on top.

“I got it!” Grian exclaimed, holding up the Team Star Banner as he got off of his boyfriend.

“That’s great Gri, now come on. We need to head back to the base before they realize we’re here.” Mumbo exclaimed as he got up, grabbing the shulker box that Grian had placed his stuff in.

The two ran out of the labyrinth, fighting off the Phantoms that Doc had trapped in there. The two breathed a sigh of relief. But their journey wasn’t over. The two made their way back to the base. Dodging Zombies, Skeletons, the Guardians in Team Star’s moat, Creepers, and Spiders, as well as some leftover fire from the first big fight. It took them 16 minutes to walk across the battlefield; at night, while Grian carried the banner in his hand.

Making it back into the base, Grian rushed over to the water elevator, going up to the meeting room. Man he wished he could fly, he just wants to fly. Getting into the meeting room he placed the banner on the wall next to the water elevator.

Mumbo had separated from him to go remove their team's Guardian heads from the life count wall, for the times they died, three times. Grian died once on the way to Team Star’s base, and Mumbo died to the trap and once to the Phantoms.

Grian sighed as he pulled out his phone, opening up the Hermit Chat group text chat, he sent his message. 

Grian: Banner captured!

Docm77: WHAT?

Welsknight: Which banner did you get?

Grian: The one with the small opening.

FalseSymmetry: DAMMIT THAT WAS MINE

Grian: XP

Grian slumped onto the ground of the meeting room floor, his back, well his bound wings, sat against the wall that the banner was on. Grian looked at the sky through the glass, oh how he couldn’t wait for this battle to be over. He missed flying. Closing his eyes he took a shaky breath. He knew he should be at least happy he was still allowed to participate in this war. Cuz originally they were going to not let him participate because he would have a huge advantage with his wings.

“Grian? You ok?” 

Grian opened his eyes, seeing Mumbo standing over him, concern written all over his face. Grian smiled up at him, pushing himself back up on his feet.

“I’m fine, just exhausted. That was a fun mission! I think I’m going back to my room, I need to unbind my wings for a little. And you know the rule, if my wings are unbound, I have to stay in my room.” Grian explained with a pained smile.

Mumbo frowned, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “Come on, I’ll help you unbind your wings and then we can cuddle.” Mumbo smiled as he and Grian went down the water elevator and then down the second water elevator towards where the rooms were.

Next Day

Iskall took a shaky breath before knocking on Stress’s door. Shuffling could be heard inside before the door opened. Stress stood in the doorway to her G Team base room. She was wearing a lovely purple long sleeve top, and light blue jeans. Her lilac colored gloves on her hands. Her hair was slightly messy.

“Huh? Oh Hi Iskall! What’s up?” Stress asked, smiling warmly at her slime loving, dragon boyfriend.

Iskall felt his face heat up, why was his ice princess girlfriend so freaking cute?

“I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to go after another banner. Since Team Star just got my banner. They used their entire team to get my banner though! And I mean they lost a number of lives so I figured me and you could go snag their second flag!” Iskall exclaimed, giving Stress a smirk and a thumbs up.

Stress giggled, causing Iskall’s heart to flutter. “Sure! Let me grab my tools!” Stress exclaimed, walking into her room and searching through her chest.

Iskall followed her into her room. He noticed how she had frozen flowers in ice blocks. He frowned, he knew how much his girlfriend loved flowers and nature, but Ice elementals were very unstable. Iskall was so deep in thought, he hadn’t heard his girlfriend calling out his name.

Stress frowned, taking off a glove she formed a snowball in her ungloved hand and chucked it at her boyfriend’s head. Iskall shrieked at the cold object hitting his head. He looked over at his girlfriend with a glare.

“What was that for?” He asked, wiping the snow off his scales.

“You were incredibly spaced out. I was trying to get your attention but you were sooo spaced out that I just had to throw a snowball at you!” Stress exclaimed, trying to hold in her laughter.

Iskall chuckled. “Sorry about that, just lost in thought. You ready to go?” Iskall asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Stress nodded. “Yep! I got my golden carrots, sword, armor, shield…” Stress continued listing off her items.

“Ok ok I get it. Now come on. I think I know where Doc hid his banner!” Iskall smirked, winking as the two headed out of the G Teams base, towards Team Star’s Base.

“Ok we first have to head into the labyrinth.” Iskall explained, dodging flaming Zombies.

Stress spun and swiped at a Leather helmet wearing Skeleton, killing it. “Oh? Well let’s get there quickly. I don’t want to ruin my sword.” Stress stated, getting hit by a Spider.

The two finally made it into the labyrinth. Fighting off the same Phantoms that Grian and Mumbo had to deal with the day before. The two searched the labyrinth, until Iskall spotted the right room.

“Found it! Come on!” Iskall waved over his girlfriend. 

The two peeked into the room. It looked relatively unprotected, with the banner in the center of the room on top of a block. Iskall motioned for Stress to stay behind him as they entered the room. Knowing Doc, there was a big trap when they entered. And he was absolutely right. As soon as Stress entered the room a tripwire was activated and Spiders fell from the ceiling, attacking Stress and Iskall.

The two were overpowered by the 12 Spiders. Even with Iskall’s amazing PVP skills, they both died once. Iskall ran back, grabbing his spare sword and rushing back into the Spider infested room, gathering all of his and Stress’s items, quickly throwing on his armor. He managed to kill all the spiders, after 5 minutes of fighting, he grabbed the banner and headed back towards the G Team’s base.

He stayed alive, making it all the way back to his team’s base, placing the banner above the banner Grian and Mumbo had captured. He quickly went over to the life counter wall and removed two more Guardian heads. He smiled, wiping dirt and dried blood off of his cheek before pulling out his phone and opening up the Hermit Chat text chat.

Iskall85: Banner Captured!

Renthedog: Which banner?

Iskall85: Doc’s

Docm77: …..

Docm77: How many times did you die?

Iskall paused, his hand instinctively reaching up to his left cheek, running his dull claws against the new scar that went along his cheekbone. He needed to see Stress. She always got upset about her Respawn Scars.

Iskall85: We each died once

Xisumavoid: We?

Stressmonster: Yes We! 

Iskall blinked before giving a loving smirk. That’s his ice princess.

WelsKnight: You fought off Doc’s Bouncing Betty Trap?

StressMonster: I did the best I could!

Xisumavoid: That’s all we can ask, is you give it your best

Docm77: So now what?

Iskall85: I’m not sure, Grian?

Grian: Each team has 1 banner left.

ImpulseSV: Has anyone else noticed that the Convex boys are rebuilding the life counter wall?

Iskall blinked, looking around him. Wait he had just looked away for a second and the life count wall was moved onto a… platform? His phone buzzed again.

GoodtimewithScar: Sorry! We wanted to put the viewing platform up high

Cubfan135: So that way during your eventual final battle we can film it

GoodtimewithScar: And keep track of your lives while you are battling

Grian: We’ll do the final battle tomorrow, if everyone is ok with that

Xisumavoid: Sounds good

FalseSymmetry: The sooner we finish the sooner I can go hug my sis

Renthedog: I wanna get back to working on the Grand Central Station

Docm77: WE’re in

WelsKnight: The battle shall commence at sunrise!

ImpulseSV: ….. I’m in but maybe not that early

TangoTek: I’m in, need to kick Impulse’s butt

ImpulseSV: Your on Tangy!

TangoTek: I think you meant You’re

ImpulseSV: IMMA KILL YOU

TangoTek: XD

Iskall85: I’m in

StressMonster: Count me in!

MumboJumbo: I’m in!

BdoubleO100: I’m in!

Keralis: I’m in!

ZombieCleo: I’m in!!!!

iJevin: Count me in!

JoeHillsSays: I am in to teach you all knowledge

Grian: Alright! We will start at 11am tomorrow!

Iskall sighed, pocketing his phone. He headed back into the base, towards Stress’s room. He knocked on her door, straightening his now messy hair. After a moment Stress slowly opened the door. Her hair was a mess, seeming to be covering up her left cheek.

“How are you doing?” Iskall asked, smiling warmly at her.

“I’m fine. But wait, did you get your scar on your left cheek?” Stress asked, moving her gloved right hand to rest on Iskall’s left check, tracing the new Respawn Scar.

“Yea, but it’s fine. What about you?” He asked, slowly reaching his clawed right hand up to Stress’s left cheek, moving her hair out of the way to see her new Respawn Scar. 

It looked just like his, in the exact same place as his. He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“We match.” He whispered with a smile, causing his girlfriend to blush.

“Dork.” Stress chuckled, pouting playfully.

Iskall let out an airy laugh. “Yes, but I’m your dork.”

The next day

The teams prepared for the final fight. The fight that will end the Civil War. The G Team were in their meeting room, laughing at how silly Grian was being. Said Hermit was bobbing up and down in the water elevator, giving the commands.

Tango and Mumbo were put in charge of the traps, while Jevin, Joe, and Iskall were the fighters, and Grian was in charge of sneak attacks. Stress and Cleo on the other hand, had traps set up in the base to trap the other team, and were put in charge of defense. The group also, unbeknownst to Grian, had declared that Grian would be the one to sneak over to the other team’s base and grab the final flag.

“W-Wait, W-what?” Grian stuttered, confused by what his teammates told him, looking at them.

“You’re the only one that can sneak in. Normally you wouldn’t be, but since your wings are um, not usable during this time, you are perfect to sneak in! The last banner is Xisuma’s and from what Cub told us it’s near the bottom of the labyrinth.” Joe explained, looking at his notes.

“Ok. I can do this.” Grian hyped himself up.

Mumbo got up, pulling out some TNT. Handing them to his boyfriend he smiled. “You can do this. I believe in you.” Mumbo smiled, kissing the top of Grian’s head.

Grian nodded, putting the TNT in his inventory, making sure he had a Flint and Steel on him too. And thus the final battle started.

The teams fought in the center. Swords clashing, Ghast fireballs blasting, and the Convex filming it all for the rest of Hermitville to watch. And of course True, Zloy, and Pixl were huddled in True’s room watching the fighting.

“We need to do something like this every week. Where we show off what the Hermits are up to during the week.” Zloy suggested quietly to Pixl, who nodded before the two refocused back on the fight.

Impulse smiled as he batted Ghast fireballs at the G Team members, barely missing Iskall. 

Impulse got a call just then, accepting the call on his redstonetooth (bluetooth), still punching Ghast fireballs at Iskall. “Hello?” 

“Hey Impulse, how’s the fight going?” Cub asked from the other end, Impulse smiled.

“It’s going great! I managed to finally kill Iskall with a fireball.” Impulse exclaimed.

“We saw that! That’s awesome!” Cub exclaimed, as Scar took off a Guardian head from the life count wall.

Wels had made it to the G Team Base only to clash swords with Cleo, his girlfriend.

“H-Hey Cleo!” Wels stuttered out, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he clashed swords again with her.

“Hey Welsy!” Cleo almost growled, this was the heat of battle, she was fired up.

“So after this is all over, wanna have a picnic and talk about your port town, Tortuga?” Wels offered.

“Sure, but we’re still in a fight!” Cleo exclaimed, barely missing Wels’ snout. 

This caused the two to finally take the fight seriously.

Ren and Doc sat on the back of a llama named Gertrude, and waited for False to launch them, while on Gertrude and with the slow fall effect.

“Here we go!”

“Hold me bro!” 

“Have fun you two~!” False teased before launching them into the air, waving goodbye to them before she grabbed her enchanted iron sword, put on her iron helmet and headed out onto the battlefield.

“This is cool looking!” Ren whistled, admiring the view as they were slowly falling towards the G Team’s base’s roof. 

“This is really neat, but let’s focus. We need to find Stress’s flag and bring it back!” Doc explained, watching where they were headed for.

“Right.”

By this point, Impulse, Mumbo, and Tango had all entered the battlefield. So now on the battlefield was Mumbo, Tango, Impulse, Joe, Jevin, Iskall, Bdubs, Keralis, and Xisuma. Grian had taken an Invisibility Potion and was now safely by the wall surrounding Team Star’s base.

Grian looked around, making sure no one was near. He pulled out his TNT from his inventory, placing it all over the wall. He pulled out his Flint and Steel, lighting one of the TNT blocks before quickly rushing to safety. He watched, from the other side of the small moat as the TNT exploded, creating a hole for Grian to go through. 

Could he have gone the way him and Mumbo went a couple days ago? Sure, but he didn’t want to take the chance. 

In the Nether

“There we are! I’m safe from any fighting in here!” Zedaph exclaimed, sitting in his lava dome, in the nether, accompanied by a group of Zombie Pigmen.

Back to the fight

“Tango! You better apologize for correcting my grammar yesterday!” Impulse exclaimed, shooting Tango with his Punch V Flame bow.

“Nope! Your reaction was too funny~!” Tango teased, jumping and dodging all of Impulse’s shots.

Iskall clashed swords with Xisuma. The two would jump back before running at each other, clashing swords. Iskall smirked, his mechanical eye had started acting up so he was forced to focus with his normal eye.

“Hey, after this, think we can hang out? I know you're good with wiring and stuff. My eye might need to be looked at.” Iskall panted, as he ran at Xisuma again, swords clashing once again.

“Sure! I would love to help you out once this is over!” Xisuma exclaimed, trying to not sound so excited.

Keralis was fighting Mumbo, and Bdubs was fighting. False was fighting Jevin. Wels and Cleo were still fighting. This fight was getting intense. 

“This fight is getting intense! OH! Looks like Xisuma was slayed by Iskall! Another life down for Team Star!” Scar announced into his mic. Cub took a Turtle head off the Life counter wall. 

“And now False was killed by Jevin! But oh Tango was shot by Impulse! And Mumbo was slain by Keralis!” Scar kept announcing, watching the battle continue while keeping his phone on the desk so he could see the death messages.

Quick cut to Ren and Doc chasing Stress.

“Come and Get me boys!!!” Stress called out, leading the two straight to her trap room.

“Come on Ren! We gotta get her!” Doc exclaimed, pulling out his sword.

The two ran into the room that Stress had run into. Stress activated the trap, releasing a bunch of Zombie Pigmen from the ceiling before stepping on a hidden iron pressure plate. And… Well, obviously they died.

“And Ren and Doc were slain by Zombie Pigmen! That was such an unexpected death, wouldn’t you say so Cub?” Scar asked his boyfriend, looking over at him.

“Indeed, I had no idea 

Grian managed to get inside the labyrinth, quickly heading to the bottom of the labyrinth. He pulled out his pickaxe, entering each area by breaking the iron bars that blocked off the different areas.

“Not here.” Grian stated looking into a mineshaft type of area.

“Nope.” Again another mineshaft.

“Nada.” Mineshaft.

“Aha!” Grian exclaimed, finding a long dark tunnel, with a light at the end of it, and if you squinted you could see the banner.

“Really? This seems really easy.” Grian worried, but still stepped into the hallway. His invisibility potion having worn off. As he got to the middle of the hallway he heard a Pufferfish in the wall.

“What?” 

TNT explosions had Grian snapping his head behind him, where explosions were making their way towards him, looking back in front of him he noticed explosions were coming from there towards him. He froze, scared. While he loved TNT, when it was aiming for him, he was kind of scared.

After a moment, Grian hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes, he reopened them, realizing the explosions had stopped. 

“Oh, was that a Pufferfish player detector?” Grian questioned before running down the hall towards the banner, the sooner he got the banner the sooner this would be over and he could fly again.

He smiled as he reached the room with the banner. Wrapping his hand around the wood of the banner’s stick. And so he ran back out of the labyrinth as quickly as possible. As soon as he got outside he strapped the banner to his back and took an invisibility potion and ran across the field, staying clear of the battles. He knew that his team was about to lose all their lives. So he picked up the pace, running as fast as he could.

“Seems like Iskall has stolen back a banner, oh and he was slain by Keralis!” Scar announced to the camera.

Grian made it back into the base, rushing up the water elevator he hung the banner up on the wall with the other two. Quickly and clumsily, he pulled out his phone, opening the Hermit chat group chat.

Grian: BANNER CAPTURED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scar looked at his phone and gasped. “G Team Wins!!! Barely!!!!!” Scar announced, standing up, only to fall back into his chair.

“Dang it the stabilizers turned off from lack of use!!” Scar groaned out.

“Cut the camera off!” Cub exclaimed, and suddenly the camera cut off.

Grian pulled off his sweater, ripping off the binding tape that kept his wings binded to his back.

He moaned at the feeling of having his wings fully free. He smiled as he stretched out his wings, finally no longer needing to bind his wings.

He went down the water elevator and flew through the base and out the door. He flew into the air.

“YAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Grian shouted happily as he flew through the air between the bases.

He missed feeling the wind under his wings. This was the best feeling ever! A zoom went past him, snapping him out of his daze. He smirked, knowing exactly what that was. He flapped his wings before taking off after False, the two flying around the battle area before racing through the shopping district. Smiling and laughing the whole time.

The rest of the hermits shook hands and made up, well besides Impulse and Tango. Tango’s tail flicked in annoyance. He wanted to make up with Impulse but all the name calling they did and killing they did. Tango just turned around and took off. Being a fire elemental meant he didn’t need an elytra or fireworks to fly. He just controlled the hot air surrounding him and used it to lift himself up and then, being the extra he was, made fire wings appear out of his back and took off with those.

Impulse frowned, his dragon wings flapping. No, he couldn’t chase after him. He needed to go apologize to Zedaph first. This was probably going to be hard. Was their relationship going to go down the drain because of this war?

Now that Grian was finally free from the war he could start working on his project. Grabbing his sketches and blueprints from his room at the G Team base and putting them into a shulker, then putting the shulker in his inventory. Grian took off towards his treehouse. Time to start this secret project.

False flew straight home after her flying race with Grian. True, Pixl, and Zloy were waiting outside. The moment False saw True she bullet flew straight towards her. Tackling her in a hug.

“Hehehe! I’m happy to see you too big sis! I’m sorry you didn’t win!” True exclaimed with a frown as the two stood back up. 

“It’s alright, I’m really just glad it’s over. Now are you going to properly introduce me to your friends?” False asked, hands on her hips, giving a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is being a butt right now with notification emails, so if you wanna comment find my post on tumblr @ lunanight2012  
> I post links to the new chapters on tumblr  
> Also if you have any questions about this story please ask me on there too


	16. Chapter 14: The Start of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian makes a robot son.  
> Hermitgang  
> ZIT Drama  
> Soft doc moment  
> False and Doc cuddles  
> Stresskall fluff  
> oh and little grumbot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter will be skipping around a lot. If False is flying it’s 3pm, during the docsymmetry spot it’s noon, the Grumbo scene is 2pm. Hopefully you guys understand.

Grian had been locked up in his treehouse for a month. Not even letting his boyfriend inside. 

He needed to finish his project. At the end of the month, Mumbo heard beeping coming from the treehouse. That’s when he went up to the door and knocked. 

“Gri? Love? Can I come in now?” Mumbo asked, placing his ear against the door, listening to the noises inside.

The beeping continued, getting closer to the door. That’s when the door suddenly opened.

Mumbo lifted an eyebrow, seeing Grian asleep on the floor. A tug on his suit had him looking down, gasping as he saw a robot, about the height of a six-year old, that looked like a mix of himself and Grian. Having his mustache but it was made out of sea lanterns, as were his eyes, his hair color, Grian’s Fringe, and metal wings, and what looks like little quartz fangs.

“Dad?” The bot asked, looking up at Mumbo questioning.

“M-Me? I-I… Grian!” Mumbo exclaimed, rushing over to Grian.

The bot wheeled after Mumbo on his little wheel. 

Grian groaned, slowly cracking open his eyes.

“H-hey Mumby! Do you like Grumbot?” Grian asked sleepily.

Mumbo blinked looking back at the bot. The bot was playing with his robot fingers, nervous.

“Grumbot? That’s what you named it?”

“It? He’s our son Mumby, I built him for us. *yawns* It took me all month! But I got Grumbot all done!” 

Grumbot looked sad, making Mumbo feel bad. Mumbo sighed. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Nu.” Grian whined.

Mumbo sighed again, looking at Grumbot.

“Grumbot, can you help me get Grian into his nest?” Mumbo asked.

Grumbot looked up in surprise, then smiled happily and wheeled over to help Mumbo carry Grian to the fluffy nest bed. As soon as Grian was in bed, curled up, and asleep, Mumbo sighed in relief.

“D-Dad? Is papa going to be ok?” Grumbot asked, worried.

Mumbo smiled. “He’s going to be fine. He just needs rest, and some food.” Mumbo explained.

Grumbot’s little robot wings fluttered happily. “I can get papa food!” Grumbot exclaimed, wheeling himself into the kitchen. 

Mumbo chuckled, Grumbot definitely had Grian's energy.

Tango was working on his storage system in his base. He hadn't talked to Impulse since the war. Was he still mad at him? Kind of. He sighed, pulling out his phone he opened up his chat with Zedaph.

Tangotek: How's the nether?

Zedaph: very warm

Tangotek: i bet!

Zedaph: how are u though?

Tangotek: I'm fine just working on my storage

Zedaph: that's not what i meant Tangy!

Tangotek: yea… i..

Zedaph: when r u guys going to make up? I miss hanging out with my boyfriends!!

Tangotek: I'm sorry Zeddy. I'm just not ready yet

Zedaph: ok, anyways i gotta go

Tangotek: kk talk to u later!

Zedaph: love u!

Tangotek: love you too Zeddy!

Tango smiled as he pocketed his phone again. He knew he needed to make up with Impulse.

"TANGOOOOO!!" 

Tango jumped slightly before looking up at the sky, seeing False flying towards him with a messenger bag on her.

"Hey Falsie! What's up?" Tango asked as she landed in front of him.

She moved her goggles off of her eyes, placing them on top of her head. She reached into her messenger bag.

"We made a diss track for the Civil War and we never showed it to you guys. So here's a copy!" False exclaimed, handing Tango a disc.

"Thanks! No hard feelings right?" Tango asked, smiling at False who chuckled.

"We're all good! Though I heard Grian made a robot son." False laughed a bit before she got ready to take off.

"Oh really?" Tango questioned as he sat the disc on top of his crafting table.

"Yep! Now I'll see you later, gotta drop off the rest of these to the other G Team members." False exclaimed, taking off out of Tango's underground base.

Tango waved at her as she left. He turned back towards the disc. 'Hermitgang' by Team Star.

He grabbed the disc and started searching his storage to see if he had a jukebox. Thankfully he did. He placed the jukebox and after stalling for a second he finally inserted the disc. 

“it all started when Grian touched my redstone

he played himself like a xylophone set on automatic, 

doc Monster is a savage, with technical skill 

and crazy vocal acrobatics

i'm a legend of the NHO, with etho, beef and double O

DocMC is coming for you sevenfold

got rendog and other firemen

to douse the flames that you shoot at this leviathan, iskall can try again.” Tango chuckled, that was definitely Doc. Doc always talked about how him and Bdubs were

“You think I'm in hiding, I'm just biding my time

Putting pen to paper, coming up with rhymes

We're the star-studded group that got together just to crush you

Once we start something you know we're gonna see it through

I'm the knight, the Soldier who brings the fight at first light

Y'all had to incite, so now I gotta indict

You're guilty of getting murdered with words

Y'all are out-gunned, go home nerds.” Tango nodded, Wels.

Team Star singing “Hermit Gang” about 16 times was catchy, Tango was indeed bobbing his head in time to the beat.

“if you think you can stop the symmetry, that's false

g team is dialing for help, but i'm ignoring their calls

and when their bodies dissolve, you'll know that falseys on a killing spree

try to stop my pvp and perish painfully

i'm the queen of hearts, heads and body parts

your diamond armor can't compare to my martial arts

i'll send a poison dart to make you breathe your final breath

g team's name will be the only thing left.” Tango chuckled. Of course False would mention the nickname of being the queen of hearts, heads and body parts.

Tango tensed when he heard Impulse’s voice.

“Caffeinated, animated, redstone innovator

My behavior's crazy, can't phase me, impulse is never lazy

Tango, why would you betray me, now my scope is aiming

Better run for cover from all the ghast balls that I be taming

Without a sound, without no hesitation, my creations are amazing

Better watch your step or the G Team will end up blazing

Who's the better team, there is no controversy

But before it's said and done you'll be begging us for mercy.”

Tango felt his tail stiffen up at Impulse’s singing. Yes, he missed his boyfriend. But he was stubborn and didn’t want to be the first to apologize.

Again, the Hermitgang rap came on, and Tango was tapping his foot.

“X gone give it to ya, Im gone give it to ya

X gone give it to ya, WHAT

Lyrical boxing, dropping blows on all my foes

And the G Team theyre looking unclean needing some sunscreen

Getting burnt by words to hurt this herd of nerds

Its absurd how my rhymes got them injured

DANGER DANGER 

I got lasers to cut em up like razors

Its flexin season and I got flavor

Their weak defenses like trenches and fences

That these dense heads are presenting

They're presenting them alright, they're not very good

I could walk over that, I could jump over that, I could use an ender pearl

I could use my elytra

Come on G Team, jeeze.” Tango chuckled at Xisuma’s choice of rap style.

More Hermitgang rapping. Tango rolled his eyes this time.

“Now im back, got some things I wanna say 

Whats the letter that starts the alphabet, Ay

Ladies gotta get in line, the diggity's be on the way

Cleo dont know who shes freaking with

All the signs say to notify her next of kin

This diggity dog be dropping bombs, nothing but hits

Spit that rhyme again again, cause the message is

I can mumble rap and still be the best there is.” Ren’s part sounded the best, not gunna lie.

Tango chuckled. Of course Ren was the best singer out of Team Star’s members. Tango punched the disc out of the jukebox, walking to his storage system. He dug through the shulker boxes and chests before finding an item frame. He flew down to his original Fairy House and went inside, placing the item frame on the wall upstairs, he placed the disc inside of the frame.

“There we go!” He stated with a big grin.

Doc woke up, having slept in for the first time in months. He sat up from his bed, rubbing his eye. 

“Ren?” He asked sleepily. 

He placed his hand down on the sheets, feeling a piece of paper where Ren was supposed to be. Blinking, he looked down at the note, reading it to himself.

_ Docy, _

_ Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I had to go out of town for a few days to go get my cousin RenBob. I’ll be back Friday. _

_ Love you and Falsey! _

_ -Ren _

Doc frowned, he had to sleep alone for a couple of nights? Blech.

“Maybe I’ll go bug False and see if she’ll snuggle with me.” Doc said to himself, getting out of bed.

After getting dressed in his lab coat and torn pants, he strapped on his Elytra, got out his fireworks, and took off towards False’s base.

“FALSEYYYYYYYY!!!” Doc called out, taking some damage as he failed his landing inside of False’s base.

“Gah!! Doc! It’s early!!” False groaned, stepping out of her room, her hair a mess, her wings out of their casings, and pajamas still on.

Doc chuckled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder. “Ren left!!! He’s gone till Friday and I need cuddles!! Also it’s already noon.” Doc said into his girlfriend’s shoulder, a slight purr emanating from the half creeper.

False chuckled, wrapping her arms around him, scratching his head, causing him to purr more. “Come on Docy. Let’s go cuddle on my bed. True isn’t coming over till later today, so-” False released her hold on her boyfriend, causing him to whimper before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, her wings folding up against her back.

She released his hand and climbed into her bed, sitting up against the headboard. She smiled and opened up her arms, giving her needy boyfriend a warm and loving smile.

“Come ‘ere!”

Doc smiled and climbed onto the bed, snuggling into the crook of False’s neck, a slight purr emitting from the half creeper. False smiled, wrapping her arms around him and humming a lullaby, knowing that Doc needed more sleep, since he clearly went to sleep at 2am.

Iskall sighed as he sat cross-legged on his industrial district mushroom island. He was struggling with the latest farm, his witch farm. Groaning he ran his hand through his hair.

“Damn. How am I gunna do this?” He asked himself, pushing himself up onto his feet.

“Hey Iskall! I figured you might need a break!” Stress called from her smaller ice castle that she had built off of his island, walking over to him with a basket in her gloved hands.

Iskall smiled, so happy his girlfriend was here. “Is that a picnic my Ice Princess?” Iskall asked, smiling over at her.

“Yep! I had Impulse help me since I have a lot of trouble cooking.” Stress admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Iskall smiled, hugging his girlfriend, and kissing the top of her head. “You’re cooking is fine babe. You’re slowly gaining control over your powers. Let’s enjoy this picnic.” Iskall smiled, helping Stress set up their picnic date.

“This is amazing babe!” Iskall exclaimed, taking another bite of his sandwich.

  
Stress giggled, taking a bite of an apple. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it! I tried making it your favorite sandwich.”

“This is my favorite sandwich!” Iskall exclaimed with a big smile. 

The two talked and ate, until a certain avian flew over to them. “ISKALL!!! STRESS!!” 

The two looked up, seeing False flying over to them with her messenger bag. She skidded to a stop right next to the couple. Lifting up her aviator goggles she smiled.

“Hey! Sorry! Am I interrupting date time?” False asked, with a nervous laugh.

“It’s alright False. What’s up? How’s Doc doing with Ren out of town?” Stress asked, smiling at her friend.

“He’s doing good now. He came over to my house at noon and we snuggled for an hour. Then I finally managed to get him to go work on his Mushroom Casino shop. But enough about Doc! I’m here to give you guys these!” False explained, digging into her messenger bag.

“Here you guys go!” False exclaimed, pulling out two music discs and handing Stress one and Iskall the other.

“Hermitgang?” Stress asked, reading the song name.

“Yep! It’s the song us in Team Star made for the final battle as like a rap battle against G Team. We never got a chance to send it to you guys before the final battle so, yeah. Anyways, I gotta go drop five more discs off. Have a good time on your date!” False exclaimed, putting her goggles back on her eyes and took off towards the housing district. 

“This is interesting.” Stress stated, before putting the disc into her inventory.

“Yeah. But come on, let’s get back to eating. We can listen to the song later. I might need your help with my witch farm after we eat if you’re up for it that is.” Iskall smirked, knowing his girlfriend would have some great ideas.

“I’d love to help!” Stress exclaimed with excitement.

“You are so cute, you know that right?” 

Stress felt her face heat up at the compliment. “I-I mean, if I’m cute then you’re definitely handsome!” 

The two chuckled at their attempt at flirting. They enjoyed the rest of their picnic before going over to Iskall’s witch farm to figure out what to do.

With the war over everything was back to the way it should be, with some new things. Grian and Mumbo now have their robot son Grumbot, Tango and Impulse still not speaking, Doc missing his Inu boyfriend, and Stress and Iskall growing closer and closer.

Will Tango and Stress train with TFC more? Will Grian finally get a good night's sleep? Will Tango and Impulse finally make up? Wait till next week to find out! :3


	17. Chapter 15: Grumbot's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRUMBOT'S BIRTHDAY  
> Soft Doc   
> Grumbot get's an upgrade  
> Some nice Grumbot chapter after today's Hermitcraft episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later! So hermits are 24. True and co are 14.

Grumbot was flying from the shopping district back to Grian’s base. Having just picked up some Golden Carrots, Rockets, and some building blocks for his dad, aka Grian.

"GRUMBOT!!" 

Grumbot stuttered in his flying, looking around for the voice, spotting True.

"Oh! Hello True!" Grumbot exclaimed as he flew down to her. 

"Where are you headed to?" True asked, holding a shulker box.

"Home! Dad asked me to pick up a few things from the shopping district." Grumbot explained, holding up his own shulker box.

"I'm heading into the shopping district, gotta repair my wing casings." True chuckled nervously as she opened the shulker box to reveal her wing casings.

"Those look like they've been in an explosion!" Grumbot exclaimed.

"Yea, my friend likes explosions. Anyways I need to go! Fly safe Grumbot!" True smiled, closing her shulker box and walking towards the shopping district.

Grumbot smiled and wheeled himself back home. Grian had installed a ramp going up to his treehouse for Grumbot, since the robot couldn't use the ladder very well.

Grumbot opened up the door. "Dad! I'm back!" 

Grian poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Grumbot!! Now come here please!" 

Grumbot smiled, wheeling himself into the kitchen. 

He blinked, in the kitchen was Grian, Mumbo, False, Doc, Ren, Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph. And a cake?

"Happy Birthday!" 

Grumbot was shocked, His fathers had gotten his aunt and uncles over, yes, they were his family, just to celebrate his birthday. Granted he’s gone from being a 6 year old mentality to a 13 year old’s mentality in a year but still. 

“A-A birthday party for me?” Grumbot asked, wheeling himself towards the kitchen table.

“Yeah! Of course!” False exclaimed, giving Grumbot a thumbs up, Doc was leaning on Ren’s shoulder, one arm around False, the other around Ren.

“Obviously we aren’t missing our oldest Nephew’s birthday!” Doc stated, smiling at Grumbot.

“Oldest? Aren’t I the only nephew or niece?” Grumbot asked, a bit confused.

“Grian! Did you not tell your son?” Tango asked, glaring at the avian.

“I forgot ok! I’ve been busy helping Mumbo with his base and upgrading the treehouse!” Grian exclaimed, Mumbo having to keep Grian’s wings calm.

“W-what’s going on?”

“Well. ISkall and Stress are going to be having a baby!” Zedaph exclaimed, smiling widely, his pointy ears wiggling happily.

“They’re going to have a baby?! That’s so wonderful!” Grumbot exclaimed, happy for his Uncle and Aunt.

“Yeah, though Stress is going through severe pregnancy symptoms. Ice elemental plus dragon. Their child is going to be amazing!” Tango exclaimed, his hair flaming up a bit.

Ren pulled out his water bottle and dumped it on Tango’s head, putting out the fire.

“WHAT THE HELL REN???” 

“We’re inside a treehouse, no fire!” Ren stated, moving towards Tango only for Doc to pull him closer. 

Doc was in a very cuddly mood and would not let False and Ren be too far. In the past year, False, Ren, and Doc have been living together in False’s base. 

"Well come on! You have some presents to open!" Grian clapped, his wings, while large, were able to flap excitedly without hitting anyone or anything. 

Grumbot sat on the couch, his bed basically, Grian was working on a lower level to the tree house for Grumbot's room.

False handed Grumbot his first present. "This one's from the three of us!" False exclaimed with a smile, stepping back into Doc's open arm.

Grumbot opened the shulker gift box, eyes going wide. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Grumbot fully opened the shulker box, revealing 9 stacks of rockets, 3 stacks of redstone blocks, 4 stacks of stone bricks, 4 stacks of sea lanterns, 3 stacks of lanterns, and 4 stacks of hoppers.

"Wow! That's a lot of redstone and building materials!" Mumbo whistled, shocked at the amount.

"Yep! I went on a mining session a couple weeks ago." False exclaimed proudly.

"And I put together the hoppers, redstone blocks, and rockets." Doc smiled as he explained his part of the gift.

"And I smelted and put all the stone bricks together, fought guardians to make the sea lanterns, and I made the regular lanterns too!" Ren said proudly.

"Thank you so much!!!" Grumbot thanked, so happy.

"Next gift is actually from Grandpa TFC. He told me to wish you a happy birthday." Grian explained, handing a smaller wrapped box to Grumbot.

Grumbot opened the smaller shulker box, inside was 16 Diamonds and 32 Lapis Lazuli. 

"Diamonds and Lapis? I'll have to go thank Grandpa TFC later, this is an awesome gift!!" Grumbot exclaimed, giddy from all the gifts.

"Ok ok! Now our gift!" Impulse exclaimed, handing grumbot a skinny box. 

Opening it up, Grumbot felt confused.

"What are these glasses for?" 

"Well, put them on and you'll see!" Tango exclaimed with a mischievous smirk.

Grumbot attached the glasses to each side of his face, then pushed the lenses over his eyes. Code started flying across the screen. Then a menu came up.

"You're joking!"

"Nope! Go on ahead and try it!"

Grumbot used his eyes and chose the options he wanted and soon enough a hologram covered his square robot face, making it look more human, like a 12 year old boy, with a mustache though.

"Oh my! This is so amazing!!!" Grumbot exclaimed, his face showing so much emotion.

"And it actually goes perfectly with our gift!" Mumbo exclaimed, causing Grumbot to lift up the glasses, the hologram staying in place.

"W-what did you get me Father, Papa?" Grumbot asked, curiosity in his voice and on his face.

"Well!" Grian smiled, pulling out a bigger and longer box out from under his bed and handed it to Grumbot.

Grumbot's little robot wings fluttered, almost looking like hummingbird wings with how fast they were moving. He opened up the box and a choked cry emitted from him.

Robot legs, actual legs. He moved the box to the side and flew straight into his dads' arms.

"Thank you!!!!!!!" Grumbot exclaimed happily.

Grian smiled. “We also have another surprise, but we’re going to have to turn you off for a few hours so Father, Impulse, and Doc can work on you. Are you ok with that Grumbot?” Grian asked, wanting to make sure his son was ok with it before they just went ahead with the upgrades.

“Of course I’m ok with it! I’m super excited!!” Grumbot exclaimed.

“Alright, well are you ready?” 

“LEt’s do it!”

Grian smiled, walking over to his robot son, kissing his forehead and reaching to his back and turning him off. Grumbot slumped down. Doc finally stopped cuddling his boyfriend and girlfriend and walked over to Grumbot, carefully picking up the robot boy and placing him over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go to Mumbo’s base, it’s closer.” Doc stated, as they climbed down the treehouse, the minute his feet touched the ground False swiped Grumbot away from Doc.

“There’s water, and you’re a better swimmer than flyer so I’ll carry Grumbot to the base.” 

“Fine.”

So the big group got to Mumbo’s base, making their way down to Mumbo’s “lab”, False gently laid Grumbot on the metal table. 

“I’m going to go check up on Stress, I’ll kick Iskall’s ass and get him to come over here.” False smirked, leaning forward and kissing Doc’s cheek, then reaching out and grabbing Ren’s left ear.

“OWWW!!”

“Come on Ren, you promised your cousin you’d help him sell his hippie shoes!” False stated, sounding more like a mother.

Once the two were gone, Tango grabbed Zedaph and Grian. “We’ll wait up in the biomes.” Tango stated and the three builders left up the ladder.

“Alright. LEt’s get to work.”

False made it to the big ice castle, slowly walking in, being greeted by a pack of dogs. “Hello pretty babies! Where’s Stressy?” 

The dogs barked happily and led False to Stress and Iskall’s room. False smirked as she entered the room, seeing Iskall sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Dragon boi!" False called out, taking note that Stress was throwing up in the bathroom.

"False! Sorry we couldn't make it to Grumbot's birthday party!" Iskall apologized, standing up and walking over to her, giving her a hug.

"It's ok, you are now being told to go to Mumbo's base asap to help with Grumbot's upgrade. Don't worry I'll help Stress." False smirked, hugging him back then patting him on the back. 

"Let me tell Stress real quick." Iskall smiled, running to the bathroom.

"Stressy, I have to go help with Grumbot's upgrade, False is here to help you, ok? If you need me, just call me ok?" Iskall explained, kissing the top of Stress's head.

"O-ok. Tell him I said Happy Birthday!" Stress smiled weakly.

"Will do my love. I love you!" He said, kissing her head again before rushing to grab his redstone box and flying out of the open window.

False chuckled before heading into the bathroom. "So, how's pregnancy?" She chuckled.

"Right now it really sucks." Stress chuckled back, weakly.

Stress stood up, grabbing the nearby towel and wiping her mouth before flushing the toilet, washing her hands and heading into the bedroom, tossing the towel in the hamper.

"How's Doc and Ren been? It's nice to know they stopped fighting as much when you joined their relationship." Stress smiled, sitting on the bed.

"They're good, Ren's helping his cousin sell hippie shoes. And Doc's been more cuddly recently. I will say I'm a little jealous of you and Iskall." False admitted, sitting next to Stress.

An explosion was heard in the distance, causing False to sigh and Stress to jump.

"What was that??"

"Oh don't worry, my sister's friend is into TNT. From the sound of it it wasn't near anyone's base." False stated.

"Oh. But why are you jealous of me and Iskall?" Stress asked, curious.

False smiled, placing her hands on the bed behind her and leaning back. "Well, you two are engaged, and are expecting. I want that. I want to get married and have kids. But I don't know how that would work… no wait I know how that works but I guess I'm not sure if Ren and Doc want that too." False explained, laying down on the bed, her goggles in her hands as her fingers fiddled with the gears as she talked.

"Have you asked them?" Stress suggested, looking at her friend.

"No! I mean, I guess I'm just scared." False admitted, sitting up, putting her goggles back on her head.

"Me, you, and Cleo need to have a girl's day and just talk about all this." Stress stated, side hugging False.

"Yeah we do! We gotta plan a baby shower in a few months and a bachelorette party too!" False exclaimed floating a bit.

"Yes we do. Just remember no alcohol!" Stress giggled.

"Right! Are you feeling well enough to go to the shopping district and meet RenBob?" False asked, feet planted back on the ground.

"Yep! Morning sickness finally went away, thank goodness." Stress sighed in relief, pulling out her elytra.

"Let's fly!" 

Iskall landed at Mumbo's base, right near Grian, Tango, and Zedaph.

"Iskall! Are you here to help?" Grian asked, smiling at his friend.

"Yep! False told me I needed to come over." Iskall explained with a smile. "I'm ready to help upgrade your son!"

"They're in Mumbo's lab down there." Tango explained, pointing in the direction of Mumbo's lab, which happened to be under the starter treehouse Mumbo had on his Base Island.

Iskall saluted before flying down towards the lab. Grian slumped down onto the oak tree stump.

"So, kids huh." Tango casually stated, giving a mischievous smirk.

"We're not talking about this anymore!" Grian groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"But come on, you've been to a doctor and they told you you're able to give birth." Tango explained.

"Yes I know this. You don't think me and Mumbo have tried?" Grian exclaimed, slightly annoyed, having stood up and pretty much glared dagger at Tango.

Zedaph moved between the two, trying to stop the bickering.

"Come on guys. Let's not ruin Grumbot's birthday!" Zedaph exclaimed, trying to make the two see reason.

"You're right. I can't let my son see me all upset. Especially not on his special day." Grian sighed out, slumping back onto the stump.

"GRIAN!!!" 

Grian looked up just in time for True to fly straight into him, knocking the two a few blocks away. True quickly flew off of Grian, apologizing like crazy. Grian got up a moment later, using his wings to lift himself back onto his feet.

"It's alright, True. But why the rush?" Grian asked, brushing the dirt off his pants and shirt.

"Did I miss it?" True asked, playing with the hem of her sundress.

“Nope!” Zedaph smiled, walking over to her.

“Yay! I have a gift for him! It’s a friendship bracelet!” True exclaimed holding up a woven bracelet.

“Oh True! He’s going to love that!” Grian exclaimed, smiling warmly at her.

The four turned when they heard a voice coming from the center of the platform. Mumbo stood there, a smile on his face and redstone powdered on his face and body. Grian flew over to him, Mumbo catching him instantly.

“IS Grumbot ok? IS our son alright??? Did the upgrade work????” Grian asked, worried.

“He’s fine, the upgrade worked!” Mumbo exclaimed, smiling.

To Be Continued ->

Hope you guys enjoyed!!!! Next chapter is going to be introducing the new Grumbot :3 Hope you guys are looking forward to it!


	18. Chapter 16: Change is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumbot's new look  
> Rendoc moment  
> Rendocsymmetry fluff  
> False kicking ass   
> Stresskall cooking  
> new villain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued right after chapter 15.

Grian looked up at his boyfriend, wide eyed. "It worked???? Can we see him?"

"Of course!" Mumbo exclaimed, leading the 4 to the lab.

Once inside, Grian ran up to Grumbot, who was sitting on the lab table. Grian smiled, love clear in his eyes. Grumbot looked down at his hands, noticing how they looked like skin. 

"Am…. Am I human?" Grumbot asked, looking up at his dads. 

Doc, Impulse, and Iskall all smiled, redstone dust all over them. Grian smiled, taking his son's hands.

"No, but it's the closest to being human we could do. You have synthetic skin and hair. So you will look human. Do you want to try standing up?" Grian asked, taking a step back and holding onto his son's hands still.

Grumbot nodded, slowly standing on his new legs, wobbling a bit. "Whoa this weird feeling."

The group chuckled a bit. "You'll be walking and running in no time!" Doc exclaimed, gently patting Grumbot's shoulder.

"And now you get to wear clothes!" True exclaimed, her wings fluttering happily.

"Yea! That's nice! But standing on two feet and not one wheel is kind of hard." Grumbot chuckled, his wings flapping a bit to try and help stabilize him.

Grumbot finally managed to stand on his new legs. “So, can I see myself now?” Grumbot asked, looking at his dads.

Doc whispered into True’s ear. She giggled and nodded, flying up and out of the lab.

“Hang on Grumbot. True is going to get you a mirror.” Doc explained, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, looking at his mechanical arm, shaking the redstone dust out of it.

“Thank you, Uncle Doc.” Grumbot thanked, smiling widely.

“No problem kid! By the way, where did Ren and Falsey go?” Doc asked, looking at the builders.

“False is with Stress.” Iskall explained, wiping his brow.

“And I think False said that Ren had to go help his cousin RenBob sell hippie sandals.” Tango stated, smirking.

Doc whimpered quietly. He wanted snuggles. The group’s phones went off and everyone knew what it was. The Hermitcraft Recap. A Minetube series done by Zloy and Pixl about the on goings of Hermitville in the week. 

“What do you think they’re gunna talk about this week?” Tango questioned, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Before anyone could respond, True flew back, carrying a covered mirror. She smiled, landing next to Doc. “I brought the mirror!” True exclaimed, smiling.

“Alright, give Grian the mirror so Grumbot can see what he looks like.” Doc explained, watching as True handed the full length mirror to Grian then pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. Yea, Doc needed cuddles, and his ‘little sis’ was perfect for that, especially with her giggles.

“Are you ready Grumbot?” Grian asked, with a big smile.

Grumbot nodded, putting his hands at his sides. “I’m ready!”

Grian removed the sheet and Grumbot gasped, covering his mouth in surprise. Staring back at him was a human boy, bright blue eyes that had red rings around the pupils, raven fringed hair, pale skin, and his little bobber antenna poking out of the top of his head. His wings fluttered and he choked a cry. His wings looked like his fathers, with golden feathers. Moving his shaky hands from his mouth he choked on another cry as he noticed he had little fangs too.

“Oh Sweetie!” Grian exclaimed, handing the mirror back to True and going over to Grumbot and hugging his son, Mumbo joining them, a big family hug as Grumbot cried tears of joy.

Iskall smiled at the happy family before taking off back towards his and Stress’s home, and Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph soon left, heading for Zedaph’s “WooDen” to work on contraptions.

True smiled up at her ‘Big Bro Doc’. “Come on Big Bro! Let’s go find Ren and Bob.” True stated, before turning back to Grumbot. “Happy Birthday, Grumbot!” True exclaimed, placing her present in his hands. He gave her a happy, teary smile.

True and Doc flew off, heading towards the shopping district. “Come on Big Bro!” True exclaimed with a giggle.

“Slow down kiddo!” Doc exclaimed, shooting off more fireworks to try to catch up to the young avian.

“We’re almost there! I can see the Hippie Van!” True called out, pointing towards the Dead Coral Shop, where a Hippie Van was parked behind, on the other side of the pond.

The two landed at the Hippie Van, spotting two Rens. One had a flower crown, on though so Doc was able to determine which was his Ren.

“REN~!” Doc whined, causing the two to turn and face them. Ren chuckled, walking over to his needy boyfriend.

“Did the upgrade go well?” Ren asked, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. 

“Mmhmm.” Doc muttered into Ren’s shirt, a purr type of noise emanating from his throat.

“Grumbot got super emotional. Like I think he started crying!” True explained, sitting on top of RenBob’s van.

“Hey man! Why are you sitting on top of my van?” RenBob asked, looking up at True.

“Oh! I’m sorry! It was the closest place to sit from my landing point.” True explained, standing up and floating down to the ground.

“It’s all good. Wanna buy some sandals?” RenBob asked, gesturing towards his chest of Hippie Sandals.

“Sure!” True exclaimed, walking over to the chest.

Doc nuzzled further into Ren’s chest, causing the inu to chuckle. “You’ve been extra cuddly this past year, is there something I should know?” Ren asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

Doc mumbled into Ren’s chest. Ren sighed, pulling his creeper cyborg boyfriend away from his chest so he can look him in the eyes. Doc whined a bit at the loss of contact. Ren frowned, taking a good look at his boyfriend. 

“I think I need to take you to see Xisuma. You have been acting very, how should I say it, ‘Touchy Feely’ lately. Come on.” Ren stated.

“RenBob, I gotta take my boyfriend to see our doctor friend. You gunna be ok selling sandals by yourself?” Ren asked, taking Doc’s hand.

“I’ll be fine man! I’ll have little wings here to help!” RenBob exclaimed, as True smiled happily, wearing hippie sandals and already wearing a flower crown.

“I’ll help Bob out! Go take big brother Doc to see X!” True exclaimed, shooing Ren and Doc away.

Ren and Doc flew to Xisuma’s Guardian Farm Base. Landing at the entrance, Ren rang the redstone doorbell.

After a few minutes Xisuma opened the big redstone piston door. “Hello? Oh Hey Ren! Hey Doc! What can I do for you two?”

“Hey X! Doc’s been acting rather strange. For the last year he’s been acting a lot more cuddly and snuggling. He hardly ever gets mad at me anymore and I just want to make sure he’s ok.” Ren explained, and as if to emphasize the point, Doc wrapped his arms around Ren's neck and placed his chin on top of Ren's head.

“Right this way then.” Xisuma stated, moving over to let the two into his base, closing the big door behind them. 

The three walked towards the left doorway, which led to Xisuma’s Hospital/Doctor’s office. Ren whistled at all the Quartz blocks that made up the walls. Him and Doc were now holding hands, since Doc didn’t want Ren to let go of him.

“When did you get this much Quartz?” Ren asked, running his free hand along the Quartz wall.

“Hmm, I’d say about 6 months ago. Went on a big Nether raid, ended up getting a shulker box full of Nether Quartz ore, and a second shulker with glowstone, soul sand, blaze rods, magma cubes, and I even got 2 Wither Skeleton skulls.” Xisuma explained, leaning his friends into a room. 

The room was basically a doctor’s office. “Doc. You need to sit in the chair so I can examine you. Don’t worry, Ren can still hold your hand.” Xisuma explained, walking over to the counter.

Doc frowned before walking with Ren over to the patient chair. Sitting down in the cair as Ren sat in the normal chair next to him. Xisuma walked over, having put on his white lab coat and grabbed his book and quill. 

“Ok, Doc can you tell me how you’ve been feeling the past year?” Xisuma asked, ready to write down Doc’s response.

“We’ll, I guess I get really happy when Ren and or Falsey are near me. I don’t feel mad anymore. OH also I’ve had really bad stomach pains in the last 6 months.” Doc explained, Xisuma paused in his writing, looking at Doc.

“Where are you getting the pains exactly?” He asked, slightly concerned, which had Ren feeling concerned.

“Right here.” Doc gestured towards his lower abdomen. 

"And how often in the last 6 months have you been getting them?" Xisuma asked, taking notes.

"Well they last for a week, each month." Doc explained, recalling the months.

Xisuma quickly took notes of this and smiled. “Well, I’ll be right back, I gotta go into the other room and grab one of my research books.” Xisuma explained, walking out of the room.

Doc squeezed Ren’s hand, clearly nervous. “It’s going to be alright Doc. Here, I’ll message Falsey and tell her to meet at our home in the Fantasy District for cuddles and snuggles.” Ren stated, scooting up onto the chair so Doc could cuddle him while he pulled out his phone, opening up his texts with False.

RenDog: Falsey? 

FalseSymmetry: What’s up babe?

RenDog: Me and Doc are at Xisuma’s base

FalseSymmetry: What’s wrong?

RenDog: I finally decided that Doc’s behavior isn’t normal

FalseSymmetry: Let me know when you guys get done, I’ll meet you guys at home and I’ll make some hot chocolate.

RenDog: Thanks Falsey!

“So I have some good news!” Xisuma exclaimed, holding out the book he was looking for, also scaring Doc and Ren.

“Geez, X! Scared us a bit!” Doc exclaimed, burying his face in Ren’s hair.

“Sorry! But I figured out what’s going on with you Doc!” Xisuma exclaimed, handing the book to Ren.

“Creepers and their anatomy?” Ren read, lifting and eyebrow.

“Chapter 5.” Xisuma stated, causing Ren to flip open the book to said chapter. 

“Male Creepers start going through Hormones at the age of 23. This is getting them ready for…. Wait, you’re telling me that Doc can give birth????” Ren asked, eyes as wide as Keralis’s eyes.

“Yep!”

Doc blinked, looking down at his inu boyfriend, becoming scared. Was he going to dump him because of this? Was Ren going to call him a freak? 

Tears started pooling at Doc’s eye, but his fears were dusted as soon as Ren spoke.

“That’s awesome!” Ren exclaimed, hugging his half creeper boyfriend.

“You’re not upset?” Doc asked, burying his face between his boyfriend’s dog ears.

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” Ren asked, confused as he looked up at Doc.

“I don’t know, I mean I’m a guy and I can get pregnant.” Doc shrugged, playing with Ren’s ears.

“That’s amazing babe, and in all honesty, Grian can get pregnant too.” Ren exclaimed, standing up and pulling Doc with him.

“Can we borrow this book X?” Ren asked, holding up the Creepers and Their Anatomy book.

"Of course! Also how did Grumbot's Upgrade go?" Xisuma asked, curious.

"Amazing! The kid started crying in joy." Doc explained, smiling widely at Xisuma.

"HEY X!!" True shouted from down the hall, causing the three to run into the hallway.

"True! What's wrong??" Xisuma asked, worried about the young avian, and by Ren and Doc's expressions they were worried too.

"My friend kinda blew up again and she needs to be looked at to make sure she didn't break any bones. Can you come with me?" 

Xisuma sighed, grabbed his first aid shulker box. 

"Sorry Doc, Ren, duty calls! You guys can follow us out. Also you can keep the book, I had two of them." Xisuma explained.

The 4 got outside, True and Xisuma headed off towards pirate islands. While Ren and Doc headed to their home in the Fantasy District.

Ren pulled out his phone, shooting False a quick text before they took off home.

RenDog: Heading home, and some good news about Doc. :3

FalseSymmetry: can't wait! I just dropped Stress back at hers and Iskall's place and I'm on my way home

FalseSymmetry: I'll still beat you guys home ;)

RenDog: of course you will lol

Ren pocketed his phone before he and Doc took off towards home. The two having hiccups in their flight every now and then.

As soon as Doc and Ren landed in the lake surrounding their Dragon Ruins base, it was night time. Ren’s ears perked up, causing him to reach for his diamond sword, pulling it out of its holder.

SHIT! He knew he should’ve slept last night. Why did RenBob make him stay up all night planning on how to help the Hermit Hippie Association with stopping pollution in Hermitville. Ren tightened his grip on his sword. Doc lifted his eyebrow, before finally hearing the phantoms. Doc pulled out his enchanted trident.

“Ren, when did you last sleep?” Doc asked, throwing his trident at a phantom, killing the phantom and catching his trident with ease.

“I don;t remember Dude! RenBob has me helping him with his Hippie Association thing!” Ren exclaimed, swiping at another Phantom. 

“The Hero is HERE!” 

Ren and Doc smiled, looking up to see their girlfriend killing the phantoms that were attacking them. The two watching their avian girlfriend in awe. They loved watching her fight, she was graceful and powerful all at the same time.

Once she managed to kill all the phantoms, she flew down and landed between Ren and Doc. “Ok, let’s get inside. I made hot cocoa for all of us.” False exclaimed, smiling at her boyfriends.

“Sounds good to me!” Doc exclaimed, as the three heading down into the mouth of the Dragon Ruins. 

The three had just sat down in the living room, chatting and talking about their day.

“Oh, what did Xisuma say was wrong with Doc?” False asked, sitting in her arm chair, legs criss crossed on the chair.

“OH! Turns out, Doc can get pregnant too!” Ren exclaimed before taking a sip of his hot cocoa. 

“Oh? That’s awesome! That means we can have three types of kids.” False stated, enjoying the warmth of her cup.

“Three?” Doc questioned, taking a sip from his mug.

“Yea, a creeper avian, an inu avian, and now even a creeper inu!” False stated before finally taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

“That’s right… False?” Ren questioned, watching his girlfriend frantically set her mug down on the table before rushing into the bathroom, throwing up.

“False!?!?!?!” The two exclaimed, setting down their mugs and rushing into the bathroom, Doc holding False’s hair out of her face.

“I-I missed my period last week.” False stated between vomiting.

It took Ren and Doc looking at each other before they figured out what that meant. “You’re Pregnant?!!?” The two exclaimed, hugging her from either side. 

False chuckled. “I guess my wish for a family of my own came sooner than expected.” False chuckled, finally done throwing up. 

“We’re going to be parents!!” Ren exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

“We’re going to spoil that kid rotten.” Doc stated with a smile. 

Stress smiled as she hummed, cutting up carrots for the stew she was making.

“I’m home!” Iskall exclaimed, holding a shulker full of food.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Stress called out.

Iskall made his way into the kitchen setting the full shulker box down on the ground. “I got more food for the stew!” Iskall exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his brow.

“Perfect! I just ran out of carrots and potatoes and we were out of meat!” Stress exclaimed, putting the chopped carrots into the large pot.

She walked over to her fiance and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You are the best!” Stress exclaimed, opening the shulker box and taking out tsome potatoes, carrots, and some mutton.

She began chopping up the veggies. “Can you start cooking the Mutton so we can put it in the stew?” Stress asked, with a smile, going back to humming a tune.

“Sure!” 

“With the stove.” 

“Awe! Ok.” Iskall grabbed a pan and placed the mutton on it, beginning to cook the meat.

Just your average day in the Stresskall home.

*Way far away*

“I got it! THE Stopwatch!” The man exclaimed, holding up the Gold, Emerald, and Diamond designed Stopwatch. “Now I can use my powers and manipulate time!!!” The man exclaimed, holding THE Stopwatch in his hands.

“Now you can capture those Hermits!” Another man exclaimed, only to get smacked in the head by the other man’s fist.

“Yes, I can capture the three most dangerous Hermits! Come. Let’s go. I need to get the base setup for our future prisoners.” The original man stated, walking out of the cave, the other, slightly smaller man, rushed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the unlucky hermits? (I’d love to see your guesses in the comments :3) Will this man get away with this? Will the hermits be able to figure out who he is? Find out in Chapter 17: The Time Manipulator.


	19. Chapter 17: The Time Manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section of needle warning, Look for all caps warning  
> The 4 hermits who are kidnapped are revealed!  
> Tim the Time Manipulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days later, and Mumbo is on his last days of his second human potion. 

False had just told her sister of the news, and True was ecstatic.

"I'm going to be an aunt??? Yay!!! That baby is gunna be spoiled! And don't worry, me, Zloy, and Pixl are going to keep our friend away from the baby!" True exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"That's good, while she's a nice girl, I don't feel comfortable with explosions happening whenever she's around." False chuckled, and as if on queue, an explosion was heard in the distance.

True sighed, pulling out her rockets, while she didn't need them, if she needed to fly far and fast, she would use the rockets. "I better go make sure she hasn't hurt herself. And notify Pixl and Zloy. Which, I know they're working on the next Hermitcraft Recap video." True sighed again, hugging her sister then taking off towards where the explosion came from.

False chuckled, then took off towards the shopping district.  _ Such a strong female, tough and loving. _

False froze mid-flight, looking around, pulling out her enchanted diamond sword. No one was there. She shrugged, sheathing her sword and flying towards the shopping district.

Grian smiled, cleaning up the kitchen. Dinner was finished and eaten. He washed the dishes, humming a tune.

"Papa?"

Grian smiled, looking over at Grumbot. "Yes Grummy?" Grian asked, smiling at his son.

"Can I go hang out with True, Pixl, and Zloy?" He asked, wings fluttering a bit.

"Sure, just be careful. I know True has a friend who likes TNT. And while I also enjoy TNT, I want you to be careful. Your father doesn't have any spare materials to repair you if you get blown up. I will make sure he orders some more so we can repair you in case of emergencies." Grian explained smiling.

Grumbot nodded, hugging Grian. "I'll be ok!!! Love you Papa! I'll let you know if I'll have to stay the night at one of their houses. I won't go out at night!" Grumbot exclaimed, grabbing his messenger bag and leaving the treehouse, flying off to where True and Co were waiting.

Grian chuckled, going back to humming and cleaning dishes. His golden wings flapped happily, golden dust falling off his wings.  _ So much power in such a small form. _

Grian froze, looking around. He wrapped his wings around himself. There was no one there. He shrugged and went back to cleaning.

Stress smiled, waving Iskall off as he headed towards their mushroom island. She went over to where all her dogs were, giving them love and food and water. Once her pets were cared for she went outside and over towards the ice mountain. 

Once she made it to the mountain she carefully took off her gloves, trying to focus on her powers. Trying to create an ice ball.  _ Strong but unstable, a good choice. _

Stress screamed, and an ice burst circled her. (Imagine a water droplet landing in water, then that water instantly freezing to show the splash, so that splash but WAY bigger.) She hugged her still flat stomach, looking around. Seeing no one she quickly messaged iskall, asking him to come back home.

Cub sat at ConCorp Headquarters, working on his computer. That is, until he heard a crash coming from a level below. Sighing, he stood up, grabbing Scar's folded up wheelchair.

"Cub!!!" 

"I'm coming!"

Cub walked downstairs, chuckling as he noticed his boyfriend was draped over an Iron Golem's arm. He opened the wheelchair and gestured for the Iron Golem to place Scar in the wheelchair.

The Iron Golem obliged. Carefully setting the pouting Scar in the wheelchair. Cub smiled, kissing the top of Scar's head. 

"Come on. Let's get you some ice cream from the stand outside." Cub exclaimed, pushing his boyfriend's wheelchair to the ice cream cart. 

The two smiled and enjoyed their ice creams.  _ This human? He is a threat?  _ Cub froze, looking around.

"Cub? Everything ok?" Scar asked, worried. 

"It's nothing, maybe I've been pulling too many all nighters." Cub chuckled.

The two continued eating their ice cream. Once they finished, Jellie jumped up onto Scar's lap.

"I'm going to go wheel around the headquarters." Scar explained, grabbing Cub's tie and pulling him down for a quick kiss.

Cub smirked. "Message me if your wheelchair gets stuck." 

"Will do!" Scar exclaimed before wheeling off.

Cub went back inside, up to his office and working on the coding for the security system.  _ Oh, he is incredibly smart, and special. _ Cub froze, moving his hands from the keys as his vex magic flowed down to his fingertips. He turned around quickly, shooting the vex magic out, accidentally breaking the glass window.

"Shit. Where's my spare glass?" Cub exclaimed, needing to fix the window before Scar saw.

Villain Base

"So, those four?" 

"Yes. Those are the ones that are the most powerful!" The Time Manipulator stated, smiling at THE Stopwatch.

"How is the golden winged avian powerful?" The minion questioned.

"Because, Dale, Golden winged avians are really powerful. That's why they're so rare, well that, and they were killed for sport way back when." The Time Manipulator explained, looking back at the cauldron which was showing Grian finishing up with the dishes.

"When are you going to take them? We have the rooms ready." Dale questioned again.

"Tonight."

Hermitville 8pm

False stretched, having taken her wing casings off and now in her nightgown. She smiled.

"Are you two just waiting for me?" She chuckled as she looked at Doc and Ren who were in bed, but with a space between them for False to sleep.

Doc and Ren were both shirtless now, only in their sleep pants.

"Yes." Doc admitted, holding out his arms for False, Ren doing the same. 

False walked over and placed her hands in Doc's and Ren's hands. The two gently lifted her up and sat her between them. The three laid down, Ren draping his left arm over False's waist and Doc draping his right arm next to Ren's left arm. The three smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Stress finished brushing her teeth, smiling to check in the mirror that all her teeth were clean. She nodded in satisfaction and left the bathroom flicking the lever to turn off the light. 

"Stressy, are you even going to tell me what had you so freaked out?" Iskall asked from the bed, looking at his fiance.

Stress frowned, tugging on her night shirt. "I-I don't even know how to explain it. Like I thought I heard a voice, talking about me. But there was nobody there." Stress explained, climbing onto her side of the bed.

"That's very strange. Well let's forget about that for now. You need your sleep. Tomorrow you're training again with TFC." Iskall stated, pulling his fiance against his chest gently.

Stress smiled and nodded, he was right, plus it was probably just her imagination. The two fell asleep with Stress curled up against Iskall's chest, and Iskall's arms wrapped around her protectively.

Grian smiled, looking at his phone. "Looks like Grumbot is staying at Pixl's house tonight with True, Pixl, and Zloy." Grian stated, putting his phone on his nightstand.

"That's good. Don't want him getting hurt." Mumbo stated from the half bed half nest.

Grian smiled, fluttering his wings happily. He climbed into the nest half, burying his face in Mumbo's chest. "I'm tired. I've been working on trying to get Grumbot's room finished up." Grian explained, yawning a bit.

"Yea, I bet. Now come on Gri, let's get some sleep." Mumbo yawned, causing Grian to yawn.

"Okay Mumby. Sleep now." Grian muttered sleepily, slowly falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

The older smiled, soon falling asleep, arms wrapped around the smaller. 

Cub sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew he needed sleep, but that strange voice he heard earlier was still bothering him. 

"What was that voice? And where did it come from?" He asked himself.

Groaning he stood up, turning his computer off and heading for his and Scar's personal building that they made their home. Maybe that voice was all in his head, since Scar didn't seem to hear it with his super cat hearing. Cub headed into the bedroom, smiling at his sleeping boyfriend.

He got changed and got in bed next to Scar, causing Scar to turn in his sleep and wiggle towards Cub. Cub smiled, wrapping his arms around Scar before drifting off into a much needed sleep.

The Time Manipulator smirked from his spot on a tall Jungle tree in Hermitville. Pulling out THE Stopwatch and pressing the top left button. 

Birds froze midair and stayed there, everything was frozen, except for the Time Manipulator. He smirked, climbing down the tree expertly.

"Finally time for Tim the Time Manipulator to have the power." Tim smirked, he made his way to the Fantasy District.

TRIGGER WARNING: NEEDLES AND CHARACTERS GETTING INJECTED WITH DRUGS 

Tim smirked as he easily strolled into the Dragon Ruins base, making his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and smirked even more.

"Perfect! She has two mates! This will make this even better! And she's pregnant too? That's going to make this perfect." Tim said to himself as he walked to the bed, grabbing Doc's arm and Ren's arm and moving them off of False. 

He reached into his pouch, pulling out a medical needle. He flicked the syringe a bit. 

"This should keep you knocked out through all the jostling." Tim stated before grabbing her right arm and sticking the needle in, injecting her with the liquid that was in the syringe.

"Since time is stopped, this should last much longer." Time smirked, grabbing False and putting her over his shoulder. 

He left the Dragon Ruins base, making his way towards a big truck. Uncovering said truck, he proceeded to climb onto the back of the bed and gently laid False in the bed of the truck. 

"One down, three more to go." Tim stated, covering the truck again and heading towards the modern district.

He sensed something. "There are beings not from this dimension in this town. I'd better hurry." Tim growled, running towards the Treehouse.

Climbing up and heading inside, he walked straight over to Grian and Mumbo, taking Mumbo's arms off of Grian and injecting Grian with the same liquid that he injected False with. The emptied syringes went into his other pouch.

He flung Grian over his shoulder, getting smacked by a wing in the process.

"Damn wings." Tim grumbled, rushing to get Grian to the truck.

Uncovering the truck once more he climbed up onto the back and laid Grian next to False. His plan was coming together smoothly, even if he does have to rush now. Damn Dimension travelers.

He covered the truck once more and headed for the ice biome. 

While Tim is capturing Stress and Cub let me explain to you about Dimension Travelers. END OF TRIGGER WARNING!!!

The Voids are Dimension Travelers. They came from a dimension that was a lot like the end, and another person came from another dimension (more on them in a side story that i should've had up but haven't finished yet XD). Dimension Travelers aren't affected by Time Manipulators and THE Stopwatch. So Xisuma, Ximusa, and True's new friend are still moving about. Well she's asleep, the voids are probably working in Xisuma's base so no one really knows that the hermits are being nabbed. Oh looks like Tim finally finished.

Tim laid Cub down in the bed. Smirking at the four hermits that he managed to capture. False, the God Tier Fighter. Grian, the Golden Winged Avian. Stress, the unstable Ice Elemental. And Cub, the human genius who sold his soul at a young age to the Vexes.

"Let's get you all to my base before the Dimension Travelers figure out that I stopped time." Tim grumbled, pulling a blanket over the 4 unconscious hermits, hiding them from anyone.

He hopped in the front seat, starting the engine, he drove off towards his base. As soon as he was off the main island he pressed the top left button on THE Stopwatch to have time start again. He was glad the hermits made bridge like bits of land between the island and the mainland.

Tim The Time Manipulator made it back to his base, parking inside of the cave garage. 

"DALE!!" Tim shouted, the smaller ran into the room, smacking his head, and tripping on his way.

"I'm here! Did you get all four?" Dale asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course I did! Although we might have more issues than I expected. I sensed Dimension Travelers in Hermitville." Tim explained moving the sheet and picking up False, carrying her over his shoulder again.

"Dimension Travelers?!?! But how??" Dale asked following Tim down into the basement. 

The basement looked like your average basement, a meeting room of sorts. Tim walked to the back left wall, his hand moved incredibly fast across the wall.

"Stay here Dale." Tim stated before walking through the hole that was now in the wall.

Inside the secret room, was actually an obsidian box with a door, a single bed, and a block of glowstone in the ceiling. Tim walked into the cell, placing False on the bed. Walking out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Leaving the only light source in the room coming from the glowstone.

Hi again yes, I do want you to understand that in the ceiling there is oxygen being circulated in the room. He's torturing them, not killing them. Ok back to Tim.

Tim hopped back through the hole, tapping on the wall quickly again and the hole was closed. The two headed back to the truck.

"How many Dimension Travelers did you sense?" Dale asked as they reached the truck.

"Three in total. But two were more prominent than the third." Tim explained, grabbing Grian and carrying him just like he did with False.

"Weren't the Voids living in Hermitville?" Dale questioned.

"Fuck! You're right! I forgot about those bastards! But those energies weren't from the Voids I remember, Xellia and Xerno. No. Those two had kids…." Tim stopped in front of the stairs. "I'm going to need to go out looking for the other Time Manipulator artifact." 

He continued down the stairs, going to the left wall, he placed his hand on the wall and waited. After a moment the wall opened up to reveal a larger room with a slightly larger cell, but this one had an incredibly short ceiling, and again a single bed and a glowstone block for light in the ceiling. Tim placed Grian on the bed and walked back out, closing and locking the door to the cell behind him.

"Two more to go then I can go research the other artifact." Tim sighed, walking through the opening, placing his hand back on the same spot of the wall, closing up the wall.

OH I forgot to mention, each room had a tiny itty bitty camera, so Tim can keep an eye on his prisoners. Carry on with Tim now, sorry for the interruptions.

Tim and Dale made it back to the truck, he carried Stress princess style, since her cell was a bit more, 'fragile'. The two walked in silence. Once in the basement Tim turned to the right, following the right wall till it turned towards the right, right next to the small fireplace. He turned to face Dale.

"Take the ice elemental." Tim stated, placing Stress in his minion's arms. 

He turned back towards the wall, reaching up to his right shoulder, he unscrewed his prosthetic arm and placed it from fingertip to 'shoulder' lengthwise against the wall. The wall engulfed the arm, but only halfway. An opening was created in the wall.

"Come on Dale. You're coming in with me this time." Tim stated, walking towards the very bright and warm room.

"Wah!!!" Dale exclaimed, upon seeing that Stress's cell had a glass floor with lava underneath.

"Dale be careful. She is pregnant. Now set her on the bed, and hurry." Tim explained, watching as Dale carefully walked into the room and sat Stress on the bed.

The two exited the room, Tim closed and locked the door. As they walked through the wall opening Tim reached in and grabbed his arm out of the wall. Reattaching his arm as the wall closed up.

"The human with vex magic is left." Tim said, walking back upstairs with Dale close behind.

Let me explain this ok! When Cub and Scar were 11 and got attacked by Zombies and Scar was well respawned by a zombie. Cub just wanted to protect him, both of them gained vex magic but Cub literally sold his soul to the vexes, that's why he's bald and has a grey beard at the age of 24. So yea. Anyways back to Tim and Dale.

Tim slung Cub over his shoulder. Heading back into the basement. 

“Tim, how did you lose your right arm?” Dale asked innocently. 

WARNING SLIGHT MENTION OF BLOOD!!

Time sighed. “In the war of Time and Dimensions. I may not look it, Dale, but I am thousands of years old. The War of Time and Dimensions happened a century ago. Time Manipulators fought the Dimension Travelers. I ended up fighting Xellia and Xerno. Back then we were friends, until the war. Xerno ended up cutting off my arm in the battle, if it wasn’t for the other Time Manipulators I would’ve bled out.” 

“Wow.” Dale exclaimed as they walked towards the back left corner of the basement. 

Tim walked over to the wall, pushing his sunglasses down, revealing his bluish black eyes, that had numbers, like a clock, surrounding his pupils. A scanner appeared, scanning his eye. The wall opened. Revealing a cell of pure white.

“An infinity room?” Dale questioned.

“Yes. The entire room is completely white. He won’t be able to tell what is up from down left to right, and the bed is also white. And the lighting is hidden in the white ceiling.” Tim explained, placing Cub on the bed, then leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He then had the secret door closed. 

“I am going up to my office now. Can you clean up the truck?” Tim asked, walking up the stairs.

“I’m on it!” Dale exclaimed.

Tim smiled before heading up to the second floor where his office, and bedroom were. Stepping into his office he turned on the tvs. Each tv showed a different cell. Grian’s cell, False’s Cell, Stress’s Cell, and Cub’s cell.

Tim sat in his chair. Turning on his computer, he began to search up the Time Manipulator’s ancient artifacts.

“Hmmm.”

The sun slowly began to rise. And as the hermits woke up, panic began to flood through Hermitville.

Xisuma and Ximusa(Ex) transformed into their normal forms, quickly putting on their oxygen masks. They looked at each other.

“So that feeling we felt last night?” Ximusa asked, his dark blue eyes sparkled, literally, with the stars of the universe, the tell tale sign of a Dimension Traveler.

“That was the Time Manipulator that mom and dad told us about.” Xisuma stated, his own green eyes sparkled with stars.

“We need to go ask mom and dad.” Ximusa stated, taking off his mask and transforming into an eagle.

“Agreed.” Xisuma took his own mask off and transformed into a parrot. The two flew out of the Guardian Farm Base, heading towards The Voids’ residence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Big Thank you to Maddox_Named_Galaxy & PosiPops for commenting on the last chapter with their guesses. They both correctly guessed Grian, but for the wrong reason. And PosiPops guessed False correctly AND for the correct reason!
> 
> Let me know who you guys think is going to fight back against the Time Manipulator! I love seeing your theories!!!


	20. Chapter 18: The Madness Ensues & The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured hermits wake up  
> Tim gets mad at False's taunting  
> TW threats and slight strangling  
> Mentions of Xisuma Dad   
> Time Manipulators and Dimension Travelers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm really enjoying adding lore to my story. I hope you guys are looking forward to seeing the hermits grow (some in bad to good ways, others in good ways), oh this is the opening notes XD I almost spoiled something to come in a few chapters XD Anyways enjoy!

“What do you mean you can’t help me find her?!?!” Iskall exclaimed angrily into his phone.

“Grian is missing too!” The voice on the other end hissed out.

Iskall froze, was his ice princess, his love, the mother of his child, in danger? Was she kidnaped?

"Mumbo. Has anyone else gone missing?" Iskall asked, his voice cracking as he asked. 

"I'm not sure, I'll send a hermit wide announcement text." Mumbo said from the other line.

"I'm coming over." Iskall stated, hanging up his phone, he grabbed a shulker box, packing a change of Stress's clothes and her phone as well as his tools and weapons. Putting the shulker box in his inventory.

He flew as fast as he could to Mumbo and Grian's treehouse. His phone went off as he flew over the shopping district.

Mumbo Jumbo: ATTENTION HERMITS!! STRESS AND GRIAN HAVE GONE MISSING OVER NIGHT. 

Mumbo Jumbo: IF ANY OTHER HERMITS HAVE GONE MISSING PLEASE LET US KNOW AND MEET US AT THE TREEHOUSE.

Iskall pocketed his phone, pulling out his rockets and spamming them, zooming quickly to Mumbo's.

Ren and Doc looked at their phones, then each other.

"You don't think…." Ren trailed off.

"Come on, send an announcement in the chat, I'll pack a shulker box." Doc stated, strapping his trident to his back and packing the shulker box.

Rendog: ATTENTION FALSE HAS GONE MISSING AS WELL!! We're on our way Mumbo and Iskall.

Ren pocketed his phone, grabbing False's sword, handing it to Doc. Doc smiled at him, taking the sword and putting it in the box. Ren grabbed his own sword and strapped it to his back.

The two finished, Doc putting the box in his inventory. The two took off towards Mumbo's place.

Doc sent a text to True.

Docm: True. You need to stay at Pixl's for a few days. 

True: why? What's going on?

Docm: there's something going on and we don't want you to get hurt or go missing.

True: oh, ok. Please be safe Big Brother!

Docm: i will :)

True: is whatever that is going on, the reason The Voids came and got L?

Docm: I'm not sure.

True: oh ok.

Doc pocketed his phone and looked at Ren as they flew towards the Modern District. "I told True to stay at Pixl's house." Doc explained. "But apparently the Voids have been there." 

"Why?" 

"Not sure." 

The two continued towards Mumbo's.

Scar was having a bit more trouble. Without Cub he couldn't walk. 

"Dammit!" Scar cursed, falling out of bed.

"W-where is Cub?" Scar questioned, pulling himself up into his wheelchair.

Finally getting himself situated into his wheelchair he wheeled himself over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone. He went wide eyed as he noted that 3 hermits were missing this morning. That caused Scar to panic.

"Jellie!?" Scar called out for his cat.

Jellie meowed from the doorway, causing Scar to sigh in relief. He wheeled himself over to the door.

"Jellie have you seen Cub today?" Scar asked his cat, who promptly jumped into his lap and meowed again.

"You haven't? Oh no." Scar came to realize something. "False, Stress, and Grian are all missing. No…" Scar felt tears run down his face, wiping them away.

"Stupid Cub, selling his soul to gain the full power of the vexes. You idiot!" Scar finally burst out crying, slightly startling Jellie.

Jellie hopped off of Scar's lap, going into the next room, where Cub's office was. There was a smaller desk like area at Jellie's height. Jellie isn't your average kitty. She is very intelligent. Cub realized that and made her her own computer. She opened up the Hermit group chat.

Jelliethecat: hello hermits. It would appear that Cub is missing too.

Rendog: o.O what?!?!

Docm77: Aren't you Scar's cat?

Jelliethecat: yes. Scar is having a breakdown down.

XisumaVoid: I'm on my way.

Jelliethecat: i believe the ones missing were taken because they are powerful.

MumboJumbo: how is my Grian powerful like Stress?

Jelliethecat: im not sure i shall do more research.

A knock on the door had Jellie trotting down the stairs to the door, walking out the cat door. She looked up to see Xisuma. 

"Oh Jellie. Hello. I'm here to help Scar, and to bring him to the others." Xisuma explained.

Jellie meowed at him and walked back through the cat door.

"Right, I should follow you." Xisuma stated transforming into an ocelot and following Jellie upstairs to where Scar was still crying.

Jellie meowed once Xisuma the ocelot was next to her. Scar jumped a little, almost falling out of his wheelchair. Jellie held up her paw to stop Xisuma. She meowed again, slightly stern.

“Jellie! I don’t need an ocelot to help me.” Scar sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

Jellie moved her paw, gesturing for Xisuma to take over. Xisuma cleared his throat.

“I’m not a normal ocelot. It’s Xisuma.” Xisuma stated, transforming back into his Void self.

Scar went wide eyed. “Holy Vex, Xisuma! W-Why are you here?” 

Jellie meowed again, and Scar glared at her. “Cub gave you that access to use in an emergency!”

“Technically this is an emergency. If Cub is missing then we have a serious problem. I can get your stabilizers working and on you so you can follow us to Mumbo’s base. And Jellie, I can pack up your laptop and carry you while we fly. You need to be there with us too.” Xisuma explained, walking past Scar to where the stabilizers were charging.

He unplugged them, grabbing the charger and sticking it in his inventory. Walking over to Scar and attaching the stabilizers to Scar’s legs, powering them on.

“There you go Scar. Now pack up a change of clothes for Cub and some weapons and tools, and don’t forget food for yourself and Jellie.” Xisuma stated, walking into Cub’s office.

Tim sighed, leaning back in his chair. His research wasn’t prevailing. He looked over at the tvs and smirked. The hermits were waking up.

Grian groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He immediately went wide-eyed, sitting up quickly. “No.” 

He stood up, trying to fly up, only to immediately smack his head into the ceiling. “No!” Grian panicked, flying around the room, trying to not hit his head.

False was next to wake up, she reached her hand out, trying to find her boyfriends. “Doc? Ren?” False asked, opening up her eyes. 

She reached under her pillow, expecting to find her sword. “What? Where is my sword???” False glared at the door. 

“Guess I’ll just have to punch my way out!” False stated, rolling up her invisible sleeves and walking over to the wall next to the door and began punching the wall.

Stress groaned, burying her face into the pillow. “Iskall! Turn off the light!” She groaned. 

After a second, she jumped up, hearing the lava spark. She screamed, her powers activating but just splashing her with water, since the heat in the room melting her ice. 

“W-What? Where am I?? ISKALL??? ISKALL!!!” Stress cried out banging on the door.

Lastly there was Cub, who looked around the room and frowned. “I need to get back to Scar.” Cub stated, standing up he closed his eyes, forcing the Vex magic out. 

He opened his eyes, which now looked a blueish grey color. The vex magic flowing through his fingers. He aimed his hands at the door, shooting his vex magic at the door. Nothing happened.

“What? Vex magic isn’t working?” Cub questioned before walking up to the door and punching it, only to flinch back. 

“The walls are made of some sort of Vex weakness. So now what?”

Tim smiled. This cheered him up immensely. He scooted back to his computer, researching the lost relic of the Time Manipulators.

As soon as Xisuma, Scar, and Jellie got to Mumbo’s base, Ex and a strange girl walked over to Xisuma. 

“Is he really gone, dad?” The girl asked, she seemed to have permanent gunpowder stains on her hands.

"Yes. So it seems the four missing hermits are Cub, Grian, Stress, and False." Xisuma explained, ruffling the girl's blonde hair.

"From what you both have told me, Cub is powerful with his vex magic, False is really tough and the best PvPer, Stress has unstable ice elemental powers, but Grian is only a golden winged avian." The girl stated, crossing her arms over her chest as her fluffy grey tail swayed.

A meow had everyone looking down at Jellie, who was on her laptop. Ex crouched down next to Jellie, looking at her screen. 

"I'll be damned. Grian is the most powerful. He's an extremely powerful avian. Here, I'll just read what Jellie found. Ahem. Golden Winged Avians are not only the rarest breed of avians but are also a very powerful breed. Their golden wings hold their magic. Their magic is fully realized at the age of 25. They can reshape an entire mountain or flatten it with one touch. Most don't use their magic and hide their golden wings to try to fit in with society. But those that do are usually captured, sold, or worse, killed for their beautiful golden feathers." Ex read out loud.

Mumbo made a choking noise, tears streaming down his face as he fell to the floor. He can't lose Grian. No no no no. 

Iskall placed a hand on Mumbo's shoulder, startling Mumbo a bit. The vampire looked up at his friend with tears streaming down his face. 

"We're not letting this person hurt any of our loved ones. Plus you still need to propose to Grian." Iskall smirked, causing Mumbo to wipe his face with his sleeve before standing up. 

"Who do you think took them?" Scar asked, causing the group to look at him.

"We. We believe it was a Time Manipulator. One that our parents fought in the War of Dimension and Time." Xisuma explained, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That would explain why I was able to move around last night at Pixl's house. I was confused as to why no one was breathing and why the clocks weren't ticking." The girl stated, her grey animal ears flicking a bit.

"Luna. Is Grumbot safe?" Mumbo asked, worried about his son.

"Yes! He's going to stay at Pixl's with the group." Luna explained, smiling warmly.

"Ok now we just need to figure out what artifact of the Time Manipulators he was using. There isn't many left." Ex questioned.

"Hey! Have what's going on?" Impulse asked as he, Tango, and Zedaph flew over to Mumbo's base.

"Have you guys not been looking at your phones?" Doc asked, holding out his trident.

"No, Tango kinda fried our phones yesterday." Zedaph stated, glaring at Tango.

"I said I was sorry!" Tango exclaimed, holding up his hands.

"Stress, Grian, False, and Cub have been kidnapped." Ren explained, grabbing Doc's free hand, trying to calm him down.

"By a Time Manipulator!" Luna stated, looking up at Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse, since she was rather short.

"Hey Luna! I have a question. How come you don't have tons of Respawn scars when you get blown up by your own TNT constantly?" Tango asked, getting an elbow to the ribs by Impulse.

"Oh, um I don't actually know." She stated, looking down and stepping back towards Xisuma, who was glaring at Tango.

"It's actually because of where she's from. She's a Dimensional Traveler like me and Ex. She comes from a different dimension." Xisuma explained, still glaring at Tango, putting a protective hand on Luna's shoulder.

Ren pulled Doc to the side. "Doc. Please chill. I know you're worried about Falsey and our kid but you need to calm down. Picking fights with the other hermits isn't going to bring her back to us any faster." Ren explained, watching as Doc sighed, strapping his trident back onto his back and holding both of Ren's hands with his.

"I'm just scared. You know how much I've wanted kids, and now we're going to have one? I can't lose her, you, or the little one." Doc explained, tears starting to stream down his face.

Ren hugged his creeper boyfriend. Doc buried his face in Ren's shoulder and cried.

"It's going to be ok Doc. We're going to get Falsey back safe and sound." Ren spoke, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

Luna blinked, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone. Noting a text in her friend text group.

Grumbot: hey Luna, what's going on?

Luna winced a little. Looking up at Xisuma, who was explaining to Team ZIT the situation. She reached over and tugged on his shirt. Xisuma paused mid sentence and looked down at Luna.

"Yes Luna? Is everything alright?" Xisuma asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Can I tell my friends what's going on? I feel like Grumbot and True deserve to know." Luna asked, her tail slightly poofing out.

"Well. You need to check with Mumbo and Ren and Doc to make sure they are ok with it." Xisuma smiled.

Luna nodded, heading over to Mumbo. Mumbo looked up when Luna got close, causing her to freeze in place.

"O-oh hi there. Luna was it? I'm Mumbo Jumbo. But I feel like you already knew that."

"Yes sir!"

"Very formal. You can just call me Mumbo. Now may I ask what you came over here to ask me?" Mumbo smiled, slowly standing back up.

Luna gulped, man this guy was tall, Holy Arceus.

"C-can I tell Grumbot what is going on? I-I felt like as his friend, he should know." Luna stuttered out, man she just wants to hide behind Xisuma now.

"*sighs* He does deserve to know. But I should be the one to tell him. Thank you Luna." Mumbo smiled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before he walked over to Xisuma to tell him he was going to go see his son.

Luna sighed in relief. Ok one down. Luna turned to face where Doc and Ren were. Two to go.

She carefully walked over to the two males. Even with her quietness Ren's ear perked up and poked his head out to see behind Doc.

"Oh Luna! We're very glad you're able to help us get Falsey back."” Ren exclaimed with a smile. 

Luna froze, squeaking a bit. Yes she was nervous.

“L? You ok?” Doc asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

She jumped a bit, her tail sticking straight up and fluffing up in fear. Ren grabbed Doc, pulling him back. Ren understood that Luna was freaked out.

“Luna. Take deep breaths.” Ren stated, taking deep breaths to show Luna what to do.

Luna took some deep breaths, finally calming down. “Thank you Mister Ren.” 

“No problem! And you can call me Ren. Now what can we help you with?” Ren asked, a big grin on his face.

Luna took a deep breath before asking her question. “Can I tell True what's going on? I’m her friend, and I feel uncomfortable knowing her sister is missing and she doesn’t know.” Luna asked, tugging on her hoodie.

“She should know.” Doc stated, leaning on his trident. 

“I know. Thank you Luna. I believe Mumbo is going to tell Grumbot, so we should probably go tell True at the same time.” Ren stated, and both him and Doc headed over to Xisuma.

Luna sighed, plopping on the floor right there.

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND STRANGLING! LOOK FOR THE ALL CAPS END WARNING TO CONTINUE PAST THE WARNING SECTION.

False groaned, finally deciding to give up on punching the wall, her fists now covered in blood. She looked up at the ceiling.

“WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME AND FIGHT ME!!! yOU PUSSY BITCH!!!” False shouted, angrily. 

She missed her boys and she knew they were worried about her. 

Tim growled, stopping his research to glare at False’s screen. He growled even louder as she was still cursing up a storm at him and flipping him off.

“That’s it.” He growled, standing up. He grabbed THE Stopwatch and pressed the top button, freezing time. 

Only freezing time at the base, he went downstairs, into the basement. Walking over to the Secret wall that hides False’s cell. Moving his hands across the wall at an incredibly fast speed. The hole opened in the wall, and he stepped through, going up to False’s cell, unlocking the door he walked up to her frozen form and clicked THE Stopwatch back off and quickly wrapped his prosthetic hand around her throat.

FAlse gasped for air, clawing at the hand with her bloody hands.

“How dare you talk back to me! You are my prisoner. And Your attitude is going to have to change soon. Or I'll have to break you the hard way! Maybe I’ll still break you. It’ll be fun to watch you break and obey!” Tim growled, squeezing her neck, causing her to choke on air again.

“Do you understand?” Tim growled, getting close to her face.

False nodded, eyes looking absolutely terrified. Tim chuckled letting her go, dropping her to the ground. She gasped for air, a bruise already forming on her neck. He turned around and headed out of the room. 

“If you behave I’ll feed you. It is already lunch time. And I know you're carrying a child.” Tim stated before closing and locking the door behind him as he left. 

False crawled to the back corner. One hand going to her neck as she took in deep breaths, the other went to her stomach. She was absolutely terrified. Is this how Grian felt? 

END TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!

False just sat in the corner of the room, curled up into a ball, and cried her eyes out.

Tim smirked as he watched from his office chair. He turned back to his computer, finally finding the artifact he was looking for, THE Clockwatch. “Finally, the item I need to control my future.” Tim smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! Hope you guys enjoyed! It's gunna get hectic from here! And focus a bit more on rendocsymmetry. But i love hearing your guesses so, what do you think THE Clockwatch does? And what do you guys think Tim has planned for False?


	21. Chapter 19: The Breaking of False Symmetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False getting brainwashed and injected with Tim's blood  
> The Voids (and Luna) go find the dimension travelers weapons  
> To see all the weapons go check out my tumblr plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a bit of warning for the whole chapter. This chapter does focus ln False, with bits of the rescue team hermits trying to locate them. 
> 
> Takes place a few days after the previous chapter. But this entire chapter takes place in a whole week . And the warning is, mental abuse. To warn you, Tim is breaking False (Oh AND NEEDLE WARNING AGAIN IN THIS CHAPTER) he's turning her into his servant/daughter i guess. Anyways, enjoy!

False has no idea how long she's been in her cell now. Hours? Days? Weeks? No it hasn't been that long. By how many meals she has been given it would seem like she's been in here for 24 hours. She curled up in the corner on her bed. Were Ren and Doc looking for her? Or did this man make them forget about her? She just wanted to cry some more but couldn't, she ran out of tears hours ago. 

TW NEEDLES ARE MENTIONED IN THE BELOW SECTION. TO SKIP LOOK FOR THE END WARNING IN ALL CAPS.

Tim sat in his office, his research done as he watched the four hermits. Cub was slowly losing it, Stress was constantly on alert, and Grian was curled up in the furthest corner of the room from the door, his wings covering him. Then there was False. He had plans for her. He got up, heading into the other room which looked a lot like an operating room. He went up to the counter, moving a cloth to reveal a syringe filled with a strange liquid. 

“She’s not quite ready. But soon.” He smirked before covering the syringe back up and walking down to the basement.

END TRIGGER WARNING!!

False sat on her bed. Her eyes started to lose their emotions. She blinked over at the door, her wings fluttering a bit. She knew it was almost time for the guy to come get her. He always came at this time. 

Yes, he gave her a clock. She turned it around in her hand. It looked very intricate with its engraved patterns, but it also looked very old and delicate. She carefully opened the pocketwatch checking the time.

11:55am

5 more minutes, then he would come get her and take her upstairs. She slowly closed the watch, and stood up. She stood in the center of her room, her hands in front of her as she stared at the door. 

Tim smiled, quickly moving his hand on the wall, fast typing. The wall opened up and he stepped through. He looked back at Dale. 

"Stay there." He stated, pulling out the key to the door. 

He unlocked the door, opening it, he held out his prosthetic hand out. "Time to come out, sweetie." 

False gave a smile, placing her hand in his. She followed him out of her room. He smiled and closed the door behind them as they stood in the middle room. 

"Now sweetie. Remember the rule." He said smiling at her.

False nodded, pulling out the blindfold and tying it around her eyes. Tim grabbed her hand with his prosthetic hand. Lifting it up to his mouth and kissing it. False smiled.

"That tickles." False giggled.

Tim smiled, gently leading her through the wall. "Dale is going to take your hand mow sweetie." Tim stated, gently placing her hand in Dale's hand.

"H-hi Mr. Dale." False greeted, giving a smile.

"Hello Miss False." Dale greeted back. 

Tim smiled, his plan was coming together so smoothly. She was almost fully broken just a few more days and then it'll be time for the blood injection. He moved his hand quickly over the wall, closing the wall.

"Ok sweetheart, I'm taking your hand back now." Tim stated, taking her hand back from Dale.

False flinched a little when Tim took back her hand. He frowned, squeezing her hand rather tightly, causing her to whimper.

"Don't flinch when I tell you what I'm doing. Do you want to go back into the room, sweetie?" Tim threatened.

False shook her head. "No." 

Tim squeezed again. "No, what?"

"N-no Father."

Tim smiled, gently caressing False's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

"That's my girl. Now come on, let's go have some lunch in the kitchen." Tim smiled, leading the blindfolded False up the stairs, Dale followed close behind.

Once they were in the dining room, and False was sat down in a chair, he carefully took off the blindfold, placing it on the table. False blinked, getting used to the brighter light. 

"Are you hungry?" Tim asked smiling.

"Yes Father." False stated, smiling up at him.

"Good girl. How about today we have grilled cheese sandwiches." Tim stated, smiling at False, he could tell that she was breaking, while he was feeding her, he was slowly putting his blood into through the food.

False smiled even more, her hands on her lap. "That sounds wonderful Father." False smiled up at him.

"Alright, Dale can you go get the sandwiches?" Tim asked smiling.

"Sure thing!"

~~~~The Dimensional Travelers~~~~

"We need to call up mom and dad." Ex stated, handing Luna a golden carrot.

"Yes I know. I'm setting up for a video call with them." Xisuma explained, typing away on his computer as Luna watched, eating the golden carrot.

Ex sighed, sitting on the other side of Luna. "Ok, time to call!" Ex exclaimed pressing a button and the screen changed to show that it was calling The Void parents.

Luna froze, sinking down so the camera wouldn't catch her. The screen changed, showing a man and a woman, humans it looked like. Which had Luna lifting an eyebrow.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Ex greeted, shifting back to his normal form.

"Ximusa! Xisuma! How have you two been! We haven't heard from you in a couple years!" The woman exclaimed, transforming into the Void she was, her eyes sparkled like a galaxy.

"Xellia. They understand we had to leave tp track the whereabouts of some Time Manipulators." The man explained, shifting back to his Void self.

"Xerno. We've been searching for 3 years." Xellia explained, looking at the screen, she blinked, noticing a little bit of movement between her sons.

"Xisuma, Ximusa. What is that between you?" She asked, curiously.

Luna squeaked, slowly sitting up, hugging Xisuma's arms. "H-hi! Evee!" Luna squeaked out, trying to hide behind Xisuma.

"Oh Mom, Dad. This is Luna Night. She comes from another Dimension too. And her parents couldn't follow and well I won't explain her past. But I've adopted her. So mom, dad, meet your granddaughter." Xisuma smiled, rubbing Luna's back to try and calm her down.

"Another Dimension Traveler! It's so nice to meet you sweetie! But Xisuma. This isn't why you guys called is it?" Xellia asked, worry in her voice.

"Our friends were captured by a Time Manipulator. We think it was the one you talked about. Timothy Manipy." Ex stated, rubbing Luna's back. 

Xellia and Xernos looked at each other, frowning. "He took THE Stopwatch. And he's after THE Clockwatch. Xisuma, Ximusa. You need to find these items." Xellia pulled up a hologram image of what looked like a spear and an arrow.

"W-what are those?" Luna asked Xisuma, trying to stay quiet.

"Those are the Dimension Travelers ancient artifacts. The Spectral arrows and the Galactic Spear. Neither of which do physical power, they are used to fight against the Time Manipulators." Xisuma explained, moving his bow off his back. 

"So Xisuma, you will need to find the Spectral Arrows, and Ximusa, you need to find the Galactic Spear." Xernos explained looking between his sons. 

Xellia smiled at Luna. "Luna, sweetie. There is an artifact that might work for you. It's a dagger. The Agility Dagger. I believe it originated from a Dimension Traveler much like yourself. It should be with the Spectral Arrows." Xellia smiled, showing a hologram image of a beautiful dagger.

"O-ok! Evee!" Luna nodded, still nervous. She never really met her grandparents, or ever even knew if she had them.

“Don’t worry sweetie. These weapons aren’t harmful. They can’t hurt us or anyone, they are meant to stop and disorient the Time Manipulators.” Xellia explained with a smile.

“Cool!” 

“Alright, Xisuma. I sent the dimensions and the coordinates in the two dimensions to the items.” Xernos stated, tapping on his hologram screen.

“Thanks Dad. We better go. Our friends have been gone for 3 days now.” Xisuma explained, moving to sign out.

“Wait. What species and genders were your friends.” Xellia asked, in a serious tone, looking at Xisuma.

“False, the featherless avian, amazing fighter, girl, and she’s pregnant. Then we have Grian, the Golden Winged Avian, boy. We have Stress the Ice Elemental, girl, pregnant and engaged. And finally we have Cub, a human who sold his soul to the vexes, boy.” Xisuma explained, causing Xernos and Xellia to look at each other concerned.

“Oh no. Timothy does experiment.” Xellia said quietly to her husband.

“He does what???” Ex exclaimed, anger in his voice, startling Luna.

“We grew up with Timothy. He liked injecting his blood into creatures to see what would happen. But he did it to creatures that fought back.” Xernos explained, frowning at the thought.

“We have to go now. We need to get our friends back as soon as possible.” Xisuma exclaimed, waving goodbye to his parents before hanging up on them and standing up.

“Come on. Let’s find the Galactic Spear first.”

~~~~Grian~~~~

Grian whimpered from his corner, peeking over his wings to see the new plate of food. He looked around before unwrapping himself. He had put off eating for 3 days, he was starving. He crawled over to the bread and grabbed it before floating over to the corner, covering himself again as he ate the bread. His wings shedding a bit from lack of nutrition.

~~~~Stress~~~~

Stress had fallen asleep, only to scream awake the moment the lava popped. She whimpered, hugging herself. 

“It’s ok baby. It's gunna be ok. I’m so tired. But don’t worry Iskall, your daddy, will save us.” Stress cried, rubbing her slightly bumped out belly.

~~~~Cub~~~~

Cub sat in the corner, his eyes constantly flickering between normal and vex controlled. He was muttering to himself in the vex language.

“Hehehehehe~!” Cub giggled, before busting out into hysterical laughter.

~~~~False~~~~

Two days later.

Tim smiled as he walked False to the operating room. “Now Sweetie, I’m going to do something that will help both you and your baby.” Tim smiled, causing False to lift an eyebrow and place a hand on her still flat stomach.

“Don’t worry Sweetie! I know what I’m doing. Just lay on the table. I’m going to knock you out with some laughing gas.” Tim smiled, kissing the back of False’s hand.

“Alright Father. I trust you.” She smiled, and with Tim’s help, sat up on the operating table.

“Dale, come on in. I’m going to need your help.” Tim exclaimed, gently laying False down.

Dale came into the room, handing Tim some gloves. Tim moved the tank with a connected face mask. “Take a deep breath sweetie, once the mask is on.” Tim stated, smiling at her as he put the mask on her face.

False took in a couple deep breaths before falling unconscious. Tim smiled even wider. 

“Perfect. Now time to inject her with my blood.”

TRIGGER WARNING NEEDLES ALERT!!!

Tim uncovered the syringe, containing his blood. He lifted it up and smiled. Inside the syringe was Time Manipulator blood. He walked over to False, grabbing her arm.

“I’ve put my blood in a lot of creatures, mostly animals, so testing this on an avian, a featherless avian at that will be beautiful!” Tim exclaimed, injecting her with the syringe.

Tim threw the syringe into the corner. 

END OF TRIGGER WARNING!!!

False’s body started to contort and shake. Her wings started changing. The pink flesh gained a dark blue color and that same color seeped between her wing bones, causing a flat flap that would allow her to fly without casings. Tim smiled an evil smile. This was the best result he could hope for. He stood with Dale and watched as False's body began to change with the blood. Her hair growing slightly long and having the dark blue color at the tips.

"She should be waking up now, the blood has done its thing." Tim smiled, waiting patiently for False to wake up.

"Hmm." False groaned, reaching her hand up and rubbing her eyes as Tim and Dale helped her sit up. 

"How do you feel Sweetie?" Tim asked, concern in his voice.

"Sore. And like I can fly." False stated, before finally opening her eyes.

Tim smiled, seeing the numbers 12, 3, 6, and 9 on her eyes. False frowned, looking around, squinting.

"Everything is blurry." False stated, rubbing her eyes again.

Tim mentally cursed himself, of course there would be a side effect. He gently took her hand, rubbing it between his hands.

"It's a side effect of the laughing gas it appears." Tim lied, smiling at her.

"Father what do I do?" False asked, shaking a little.

"Let me see if I can tweak your goggles to help. But for now I think it's time to go back to your room." Tim stated, gently lifting False up off of the table and setting her on her feet.

She wobbled a little but her wings helped her stand straight up. She blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"My wings helped me? But…" she moved her hands over her wings, gasping as she realized she can fly with these wings.

"Yep. You can now fly! And you don't need casings to help." Tim smiled, as him and Dale led False back to the basement.

~~~~Iskall, Mumbo, and Grumbot~~~~

"Gahhh!! Where did Xisuma and Ex go???" Iskall groaned, plopping himself down on the waiting room sofa. 

Mumbo frowned, looking around, fiddling with his nervous lever. "I'm not sure. Did you see a note?" 

"No."

"They went with Luna to go find 3 Dimension Travelers weapons in other dimensions." Grumbot explained, causing the two older men to look at him.

"Did Luna tell you?" 

"Yes. She didn't want to worry us." Grumbot explained, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Whatever they're looking for better bring back Stress safely." Iskall stated, putting his feet up on the ottoman.

"And Grian. And False. And Cub. We need everyone home safe." Mumbo stated back.

"Come on. Let's go see Doc and Ren." Mumbo said, and the three headed out to The Dragon Ruins.

~~~~~Scar, Jellie, Pixl, & Zloy~~~~~

"Wow your base is huge!" 

"It's really cool too!" 

"T-thanks. Cub did most of the buildings, I did the terraforming." Scar sniffled, walking through the ConCorp Headquarters.

“How are you doing though?” Pixl asked, causing Scar’s tail to stiffen. 

“F-Fine. Just really glad I’m not alone right now.”

Jellie meowed from the ground.Causing Scar to stop and pick her up.

~~~~~Cub~~~~~

Cub was rocking back and forth in his corner, his mind making him see Scar’s face in the wall, sad and broken. His eyes still look broken, one being his eye color, and the other having the Vex possession color. 

“Scar. I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me!” Cub cried. 

~~~~Grian~~~~

Grian’s stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten in two days. But he was ok with that. He didn’t want to eat. He hoped Mumbo was looking for him. Hoping his boyfriend wasn’t just thinking he left to go visit family. Hoping his boyfriend was worried.

~~~~False~~~~

False sat in her bed, looking down at the pocket watch, squinting. “I can’t see the numbers.” False pouted, tightening her grip on the watch. 

“Why can’t I see anything??” She growled, her wings flapping furiously.

“It’s alright sweetie. I believe I have something that will cheer you up!” Tim exclaimed from the doorway, causing False to jump.

"Father! You scared me! What is it you have?" False asked, standing up.

"Your goggles! And I got you a new sword!" Tim exclaimed, handing her the goggles and the sword.

She smiled, taking both, placing the goggles on her bed for a moment as she ran her hand along the sword.

"Diamond sword, is my name engraved on the guard?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes it is! That's your sword." Tim responded, leaning against the door frame, watching her.

She ran her hand along the guard, lifting an eyebrow and the round balls. "What is this at the end?"

"That's Time Manipulator technology. It lets you swing faster AND move faster when you use it. Only me and you can use it though." Tim explained, smiling at how happy she was.

"This is awesome! Thank you Father!" False exclaimed, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome sweetie, now try on your goggles." 

False nodded, setting her sword on her bed and reaching for her goggles. She pulled them over her head and covered her eyes.

"Whoa! It's a lot better than the blurriness I was seeing. I can at least make out shapes and movements. I love it! Thank you Father!" 

"You're welcome sweetie. Now come on you can practice using the sword out back, I have a test dummy for you." Tim smiled, holding out his hand to False.

Hi author here. No the test dummy isn't one of the other captured hermits. They aren't allowed out of their cells. Ok back to the story, let's go see Ren, Doc, and True.

~~~~Ren, Doc, & True~~~~

"He better not hurt her! We can't lose her and our child!" Ren growled, his tail fluffed out in anger.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Doc tried to be positive, which was hard.

"Don't worry big brothers, I'm sure sis is fine. She's strong!" True exclaimed from her spot on top of the bookcase.

"True! How'd you get up there?!?" Ren exclaimed with a panic.

"I flew? You guys know I sit up here a lot." True stated, pulling out her phone. 

"Oh, right." Doc remarked, and the two guys resumed their pacing and worrying.

"Oh, Luna just texted me. Seems like her, Xisuma, and Ex are heading to other dimensions to look for the Galactic Spear, the Agility Dagger, and the Spectral Arrows." True explained, reading her text.

"Hopefully those weapons will help us get back Falsey and everyone that was taken." Doc exclaimed, hugging False's pillow.

~~~~Xisuma, Ex, & Luna~~~~

Ex slashed through vines and branches that blocked their way, with his machete. "Gah, why did the Galactic Spear have to be in a dimension containing an extremely dense forest?!" Ex exclaimed angrily as he continued.

"We're almost there, quit bitching." Xisuma stated, looking at his hologram communicator, which showed their coordinates compared to the coordinates of the spear.

Luna held onto Xisuma's jacket, so as to not get separated. She had her bag on her back. First aid, food, and emergency supplies were in the bag. 

"It should be up ahead." 

Ex sliced through more vines and branches. "Hopefully Iskall hasn't done anything stupid." 

"Mumbo and Grumbot are with him. As long as someone is with him he won't do anything stupid, like try to rush to rescue Stress when we aren't ready." Xisuma explained, still looking at his communicator, and walking with Ex.

"Is that it?" Ex asked, gesturing towards a large, old, temple.

"That's the place. Come on. Let's go get the spear." Xisuma exclaimed, putting away his communicator and gently taking Luna's hand.

The three ran towards the temple, ready to face the challenges of the temple. Upon entering, the three noted traps in the first room. 

"How are we going to get through this room?" Luna questioned, worried that they were going to get hurt.

"I'll do this room." 

~~~~Tim & False~~~~

Tim smiled, sitting in his lawn chair, watching False practice fighting with the training dummy. He sipped his coffee as he watched her, a proud smile on his face. Dale came upstairs, handing Tim back his hand. 

“The pets have been fed.” Dale whispered as Tim took back his arm and reattached it.

“Who didn’t eat their last meal?” Tim whisper asked, making sure False wasn’t listening.

“The human hasn’t moved, he’s clearly going insane. The avian hasn’t touched his food in 3 days, and the ice elemental hasn’t moved. When I went to go switch out her food, she screamed and tried to shoot ice at me, but instead I got sprayed with water because of the heat.” Dale explained, shaking his hair into the grass.

“Tck. I'm going to be leaving in fifteen minutes to go find THE Clockwatch. Let False practice her fighting for an hour then give her dinner and send her back to her room. The fight will be in a few days. I won’t be back till tomorrow night, so have her practice tomorrow and give her lunch and dinner.” Tim stated, standing up.

“False, sweetie.” Tim called, causing False to stop and look at him.

“Yes father?”

“I’m going to be leaving, so Dale is going to be in charge while i’m gone. I’ll be back tomorrow night. Ok? Come give me a kiss on the cheek.” Tim explained, causing False to rush over and kiss his cheek. 

“Have a safe trip father.” False smiled before flying back towards the training dummy, attacking it while flying.

~~~~Xisuma, Ex, & Luna~~~~

Ex smirked as he twirled the spear in his hands. “This spear has abilities of its own.” Ex explained before chanting in his native language. The language of the Enderia Dimension.

The spear transformed into multiple daggers, floating around him. Ex smiled, arms extended. “This is so cool!” 

“So that was the weapon Mom and Dad forged together. Now we need to find the Agility Dagger and the Spectral Arrows.” Xisuma explained, opening up another dimension portal as Ex spoke in their native language, turning the spear back into a spear.

“That’s my weapon and your weapon right dad?” Luna asked, following Xisuma into the portal.

Once the three were through Ex groaned, strapping the Galactic Spear to his back as he pulled out his machete. “Why can’t the weapons be in a desert?” Ex groaned out.

~~~~two days later~~~~

Xisuma, Luna, and Ex walked into Xisuma’s base, hair mattered, scraps and bruises on Xisuma and Luna’s faces. “Never again. At least we now have the weapons.” Xisuma exclaimed, holding up his quiver of infinite Spectral Arrows.

Luna smiled, holding up her dagger. “This wasn’t too hard. I just used up a lot of my Power points for my Agility.” 

“Bunch of babies. Come on, we gotta prepare for the battle.” Ex explained, pulling up his hologram communicator, sending a message to the hermit search party group chat, which now included Zloy, Pixl, Luna, and True.

ExVoid: Everyone prepare for battle and meet at Xisuma’s base. Kids come too.

Ex closed his hologram communicator. “This is going to be rough. Really glad Bdubs is out of town at a week long family event.”

“Wels and Cleo are at her parents' place in the Zombie Swampland of Europie. And Keralis is at a 2 week long construction class convention.” Xisuma explained, searching his chest for his enchanted bow.

“We’re here!” Iskall shouted, flying into the base.

Mumbo and Grumbot following close behind. Luna tackle hugged Grumbot, who chuckled and hugged her back.

"How was your trip? You look like you've seen hell!" Grumbot chuckled.

"Grumbot! Language!" Mumbo exclaimed, looking at his son with shock.

"Sorry dad!" 

"You got in trouble~!" Luna teased with a giggle.

Before Grumbot could comment Luna vanished. He blinked looking from the entrance to the other side of the room, seeing True tightly hugging Luna.

"Can't. Breathe." Luna choked out causing True to lighten her hold on her friend.

"Sorry! I just missed you girl! That trip better have been worth it!" True exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Doc and Ren flew in, going immediately over to Xisuma, Ex, Mumbo, and Iskall. "What weapons did you find on your trip?" Doc asked, grabbing his trident from off his back. 

"Ex got the Galactic Spear, I got the Spectral Arrows, and Luna has the Agility Dagger. They will help us fight Timothy." Xisuma explained as Ex showed off his spear.

Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph arrived next. Tango with his Flame sword, Zedaph with his Scythe, and Impulse with his chakrams. And lastly, Scar, Zloy, and Pixl arrived.

“Alright now that everyone is here, we need to tell Joe what is going on so he can keep an eye on True, Grumbot, Zloy, and Pixl.” Xisuma explained, dialing up Joe on his phone.

Mumbo played with the golden feather that hung off his katana. A feather that Grian gave him a couple months ago. Grumbot noticed his father’s fidgeting and placed a hand on his father’s arm. “Don’t worry dad. You’ll find papa!” Grumbot smiled up at him.

Mumbo smiled, hugging Grumbot and kissing the top of his head. “You’re the reason I haven’t broken down yet.” 

Iskall reached into his shirt, pulling out his locket. He opened up and smiled, seeing a picture of Stress inside. Kissing the picture he smiled. “Don’t worry my Ice Princess. I’ll get you home safe.” 

Ren and Doc were talking. “When we find her we are not letting her go, got that?” Doc stated, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“What if she’s fighting against us?” Ren questioned, tightening his grip on his diamond axe.

“I’ll fight her. You will go with Scar, Mumbo, and Iskall to rescue the others.” Doc explained, kissing Ren’s forehead. 

“Are you sure? Are you going to be able to fight False?” 

“Just long enough for Ex to knock her out.” 

“Ok. I love you.”

“And I love you Ren. And we will get False back.” Doc stated, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Luna, why aren’t you staying with us?” True asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I-I’m a Dimension Traveler. Dad needs me to help get the others back.” Luna explained, gripping her dagger’s handle.

“Be careful ok?” Grumbot stated, smiling.

“I will! But I want you guys to understand that. *sniffles* You guys are my family.” Luna began to cry.

The teens gathered into a group hug.

Xisuma got off the phone and smiled at the group of teens. “She should really stay here Xisuma.” 

Xisuma looked over at his twin, frowning. “I know but we need her help. I want to tell her to stay here but you know we can’t.” Xisuma explained, giving his twin a sad look.

“Guys.” 

The Void brothers turned to see Scar, holding a stick. “I don’t have a weapon. Cub always said I shouldn’t have weapons.” 

Xisuma smiled, “Hang on, I might have an enchantment book I can put on that stick.” 

After a few minutes, Xisuma handed Scar back the enchanted stick. “There you go, an Unbreaking V and Knockback V stick.” 

“Yay!” 

“I heard you needed me?” Joe asked from the entrance.

“UNCLE JOE!” The teens exclaimed, besides Luna, who was back next to Xisuma.

“Hello kiddos. I heard that I need to watch you four for a bit while the rest go looking for the missing hermits.” 

“Thank you so much Joe.”

“It’s my pleasure. Now you lot, go! Go get Grian, Stress, Cub, and False.”

Xisuma rested his hand on Joe's shoulder before the group took off towards the mountains. Luna waved goodbye to her friends before taking off after the hermits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want to see the weapons that’ll be in the next chapter please check me out on tumblr @lunanight2012. I have a master post with all the links to all the major posts for this story.


	22. Chapter 20: The Fight of Time & Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIGHT  
> stuff happens   
> rescues and a revenge nabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last big fight of Book 1. Shit goes down as we are getting close to the end of the season 6 world. Shit goes down, and yea Tim isn’t dying. Enjoy the Fight of Time & Dimension.

Luna held tightly to her Agility Dagger, ready to activate her Agility move. They stood outside of Timothy Manipy’s house. She stood between Ex and Xisuma. Ex had his Galactic Spear in its Spear form. Xisuma readying his bow with his spectral Arrows.

“Timothy Manipy! Come out now!” Xisuma shouted, aiming his bow and arrow at the door.

“Alright. I’m coming!” Tim exclaimed, stepping outside, holding out THE Clockwatch.

“Do you like my new toy?” He asked, smirking evilly. 

“You two must be Xellia and Xernos’s kids. You’re the spitting image of them. And it makes me extremely angry!” Tim glared, pointing THE Clockwatch at the brothers.

The two stood in front of Luna, being protective of the smaller. Tim smirked. “Oh? A young one I see, and she’s also a Dimension Traveler? Well, I have a trick up my sleeve. Sweetie! Would you like to join Father in this fight?” Tim exclaimed, Ren growled at him.

“Of course Father.” 

Ren and Doc froze, looking into the house. False stepped out, a sword on her back and her goggles on her eyes. But what had the hermits gasping was her wings. Her wings were made of time and space. She could fly with them. She walked over to Tim and smiled, kissing his cheeks. 

“What are these idiots wanting from you father? I can kill them if you want.” She smirked, pulling out the sword, her name engraved into the guard, and time manipulator technology built into it. 

“Dad, is she?” Luna whispered, looking up at Xisuma.

“What did you do to her Tim!” Doc growled out, ready to fight.

“She is my daughter, so I had to give her my blood. “ Tim smiled at False.

“Give us back our girlfriend!!” Ren shouted angrily.

“She doesn’t even know who you are anymore. To her, she got pregnant by accident. Isn’t that right sweetie.”

“That’s correct Father. I’m not sure who any of you are.”

Doc and Ren felt their hearts break. But before they could retort, False held up her new toy. “OH, I gave my sweet daughter here, THE Stopwatch.”

False smiled, before rushing at inhuman speed towards Ren and Doc.

Tim whistled and 25 more men came out with weapons. And the 11 hermits started fighting. Luna used Agility and zoomed between the men, slashing at their legs.

Xisuma used his Bow and Spectral Arrows, shooting at Tim. Ex spun his Galactic Spear, speaking in the tongue of his home dimension. The spear glowed, an aura of yellow surrounded the weapon.

"Let's go Luna!" Ex shouted, and Luna used Agility.

The two zoomed out towards the large group of minions. Luna dodging through them and Ex smacking them with his spear.

Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph joined in the fighting. Their weapons being of great help in fighting the overpowering number of minions.

The rest of the group; Mumbo, Iskall, Scar, Doc, and Ren, headed towards the house. 

Doc suddenly pushed Ren out of the way as he held up his Trident, blocking False's sword.

"GO GET THEM OUT!! I'LL HOLD HER OFF!" Doc shouted over the sound of fighting.

Ren gave him a worried look, he knew Doc didn't want to fight her, but Doc was the strongest between the two. "BE CAREFUL!" 

"YOU TOO!"

The group ran inside the house. Doc growled as he used his weight and pushed False off of him. 

"Snap out of it Falsey!!" Doc growled, as False ran at him again.

"STOP CALLING ME FALSEY! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!" False screamed angrily, swinging her sword at Doc.

He blocked with his Trident each time. "Come on! You really forgot the 14 years of living in Hermitville? Of me, you, and Ren having crushes on each other before finally admitting those crushes at 18 years old. You don't remember any of that?" Doc asked, trying to stay calm while she kept attacking.

"I don't know what you're talking about!!" False growled, flying up and using her new airborne height to her advantage, flying straight at Doc.

"What about True? You're little sister! Who's extremely worried about you!" Doc questioned, this time blocking her sword with his robot arm.

"Stop talking to me like you know my past!" False growled right in Doc's face.

Doc smirked, grabbing her face gently with his creeper arm and kissing her. He saw Ex out of the corner of his eye and Ex nodded, whistling at Xisuma.

Xisuma looked over, nodded as Ex tossed him the Galactic Spear. Xisuma caught it, and nodded at his brother. He spoke in Enderia and the spear entered Form 2, Spear Blades, as the spear transformed into 10 floating spear heads. 

Ex ran over to Doc, pulling out a cloth from his pocket. Doc felt tears stream down his face as he broke the kiss. 

"I'm so sorry, False. I hope you can forgive me. I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

False was about to slice at Doc, only for Ex to grab her from behind and place the cloth over her mouth. She struggled before passing out, her wings going limp.

Ex removed the cloth and picked her up bridal style. "I'll get her back to the Dragon Ruins." 

"Thank you! I gotta catch up with the others, please take care of her till we get home." Doc asked, a weak smile.

"Of course." Ex said before rushing off, taking flight.

Doc ran inside to help the others. Oh yes, Tim saw all of this and he was furious.

Doc pulled out his trident, attacking the minions that were in his way. Once he finally caught up he caught a glimpse of Mumbo's redstone infused diamond Katana.

"Wait, you infused redstone into your katana??" 

"Y-yea."

"Enough idle chat, come on, we got 3 more hermits to save." Iskall exclaimed, rushing for the basement stairs.

"Shit. Come on!" Mumbo exclaimed, sheathing his Katana before chasing after Iskall.

The group followed, rushing downstairs, only to be met with a meeting room.

"But Xisuma said the hermits were down here. Said he saw them in the corners of the room on his heat sensor." Scar stated, clutching his enchanted stick.

"Well. Let's check the walls."

And so the group started feeling around on the walls. Iskall stopped when he noticed a big divot, the size of a cyborg arm.

"Doc. I'm going to need your arm, your cyborg arm." Iskall stated calmly.

Doc nodded, strapping his Trident back onto his back. With Ren's help he got his arm off, then headed over to Iskall and handed it to him. Iskall smiled and placed the arm in the indent in the wall. 

The wall took the arm and created an opening in the wall. Iskall walked through, but froze the minute he heard crying. His eyes tearing up as he pulled out his pickaxe and hit the lock, breaking it. He returned his pickaxe to his inventory before opening up the cell door. Inside was his beloved Ice Princess. But her flooring was glass and under that was lava. Iskall braved the floor and rushed over to Stress. Wrapping her in his arms.

"My ice princess. Oh my Stress! I'm here now. Iskall is here." Iskall soothed as Stress wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. 

"It's going to be ok. Now come on. Let's get you out of here so we can find the others." Iskall stated while picking her up.

"O-others?" Stress asked, her voice cracking from all the crying.

"Yea, We have you and False now. We still have to find Grian and Cub." 

"O-ok." Stress stuttered as they exited out of the room. 

Doc took his arm back once Iskall made it back through the wall to them with Stress. The group looked around the room. 

"This guy used his prosthetics to his advantage for these locks. Doc, going to need your hand this time." Mumbo exclaimed, causing Doc to rush over.

He placed his prosthetic hand over the hand reader. It actually accepted it. Mumbo went through the opening of the wall. Pulling out his Katana he quickly sliced the lock, breaking it. He took in a deep breath before opening the door. He crouched a bit and looked around. Seeing a bundle of golden feathers in the corner. 

Tears started pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"Grian?"

The lump moved a bit, and grian's face appeared. He quickly moved and rushed over to Mumbo. Both boys were crying as soon as they were in each other's arms. 

“I missed you!!” Mumbo exclaimed as the two fell to the ground. 

Grian’s wings encased them both. Mumbo caught a glimpse of his boyfriend’s wings and frowned. “Have they not been feeding you?”

“T-they have been. I j-just haven’t b-been e-eating i-it.” Grian stuttered, his voice sounding hoarse and raspy.

Mumbo frowned, picking Grian up into his arms, the smaller curling up against his chest.

“Come on. We still need to find Cub.”

“Cub was captured too?” 

“So was I.”

Grian peeked out, seeing Stress piggybacking on Iskall’s back. “Stress? Who all got kidnapped??” Grian asked, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“You, Stress, False, and Cub. False should be back at the Dragon Ruins. Ex brought her there.” Doc explained, searching the wall opposite of Stress’s wall. 

“So many people were captured!” Stress asked, burying her face in Iskall’s back.

“I found something. But how are we getting into this one?” Doc questioned, the group rushing towards him.

He gestured towards the wall, which had a retina reader. “Shit. How do we get past that??”

Scar frowned, closing his eyes, letting his vex magic run through him. “P-Please move out of the way!” Scar asked, causing the group to move away.

Scar held up his stick, aiming at the wall. He released all of his vex magic at the machine. The retina scanner made a bit of an explosion. The wall crumbled away to reveal Cub’s cell door.

“CUB!” Scar exclaimed, struggling to get out his pick. He pulled out his pickaxe and swung it at the lock, breaking it.

He swung open the door, startling Cub. Scar covered his mouth, tears running down his face. He stumbled over towards Cub, cupping his face. 

“Cubby! You’ve been unleashing the Vex magic too much.” Scar exclaimed sadly, running a thumb over Cub’s cheek.

“S-Scar? You’re really here?” So much color!” Cub groaned, squeezing his eyes closed.

Scar frowned, placing an arm around Cub. “Come on, let’s get going-” Scar fell down.

“DAmit! Why did they die now!” Scar cried out in anger.

Cub frowned, picking up his boyfriend the best he could. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Impulse whistled at tango as he threw one of his Chakrams towards Tango. Tango smirked and made his Flame sword become even more on fire and held it out for Impulse’s Chakram to catch on fire as it flew towards 3 minions. Zedaph chuckled as he fought 3 minions on his own.

Xisuma whistled and the 10 spear blades flew towards the minions he was fighting, helping him out. He whistled again and the spear blades returned to him. He readied his bow, keeping an eye out for Tim.

The fighting continued, when Xisuma suddenly heard a sound that had him freezing and looking to his right. His eyes went wide, as wide as dinner plates, in front of him was Tim, holding Luna to his front and holding a knife to her chest.

"Dad!" Luna whimpered, struggling against Tim's painful grip on her, even as he pressed a knife to her chest. 

"Oh, so he's not just your protector! He's your dad? This is even more interesting! You took my daughter so I'll take yours!" Tim exclaimed, causing Xisuma to notice the Agility Dagger being nowhere near Luna.

"Let her go Timothy. This is between you and me, leave her alone." Xisuma stated, holding his ground.

"I'm sure your parents explained how much I enjoy my experiments. I wonder what would happen if I mixed my blood with hers. Time Manipulator blood plus Dimension Traveler blood plus her species? Oh, she would be an amazing weapon. Unaffected by your weapons, and able to use my weapons! Oh my. Maybe I'll just keep her instead." Tim smirked, causing Luna to whimper.

"LEAVE HER ALONE TIMOTHY!" Xisuma shouted, anger laced in his voice.

"Nah. I'll be leaving now." Tim exclaimed, tightening his grip on Luna before smoke bombing the entire battle ground. 

Xisuma ran towards where Tim had been, aiming the Galactic Spear in front of him, only to find him not there. As the smoke cleared and the hermits came out of the house with Grian, Cub, and Stress, the enemy was gone. Mumbo frowned, handing the curled up Grian to Ren. He ran over to Xisuma, placing a hand on his back.

“Xisuma? What happened? Where’s Luna?” Mumbo asked, concerned for his friend, and for the teen.

“He took her.” Xisuma cried, burying his face in his hands.

“No…” Mumbo frowned, looking back at the others, frowning. 

"What am I going to tell the kids? They're her family too. I have to get her back."

"Come on. We need to get back to Hermitville." Mumbo stated, as Team Zit rushed over, helping Xisuma up.

After 15 minutes of traveling, the group made it back to their respective bases. Xisuma slumped into his chair. Hands covering his face. He heard the footsteps of 3 children and an android.

“Mr. Xisuma! Is everyone back?” True asked, looking around.

“Xisuma sir. W-where is Luna?” Grumbot asked, causing the other three to look at him worried.

He couldn’t look at them. “He took her.”

The four froze. 

“We have to get her back!!!” True exclaimed, getting ready to take off. 

Grumbot quickly grabbed her right wing, stopping her from taking off. “It’s too dangerous, isn’t it Xisuma.” Grumbot stated with a frown, looking over at Xisuma who finally looked up at the four teens.

“Yes. Timothy Manipy is extremely dangerous. He broke False. Cub’s vex magic has gone a bit wild, Grian is malnourished, and Stress has severe PTSD with fire and lava. True, you’re not allowed to see False until Ren and Doc say it’s ok. She’s not herself.” Xisuma explained, causing the four to go wide eyed. 

“That man hurt papa?”

“He broke Cub??” 

“WHAT DID HE DO TO MY BIG SIS?!?!” True exclaimed angrily. 

“Too much, we haven’t even figured out what else he’s done, but we know he injected her with his blood. And broke her mentally.” Xisuma explained, gripping at his brown hair. 

“I should’ve had Luna stay with you guys.” Xisuma stated, getting upset with himself.

“But she would’ve felt bad if you had. She knew that she was going into a battle.”

Xisuma looked up at Grumbot who smiled back at him. 

“She knew that with her being a Dimension Traveler, that she was needed in the battle. She knew the risk, but she wanted to help. She wanted to be helpful for once.” Grumbot explained, the others nodding in agreement.

“They’re right.”

The five turned to see Ex at the entrance. Xisuma stood up, walking over to Ex. 

“How is False though?” Xisuma asked, worried.

“She’s going to be fine, it’s going to take Ren and Doc a while to get her to remember who she really is, but the baby is absolutely fine and she’s only got a few bruises. But the kids are right. Luna knew the risk she was taking going into the battle.” Ex explained, smiling at his twin.

The twin Voids walked back over to the teens. “Grumbot, you might want to head home and help your dads out. Zloy, and Pixl I need you guys to go help Cub and Scar, and True.” Ex said, looking at the young avian.

“Yes!” 

“You can’t go near False. I’m sure Xisuma already told you but, she isn’t stable right now, mentally. Why don’t you go pack all of Luna’s stuff into some shulker boxes and bring them back here.” Ex said with a smile.

The four teens nodded and headed out. Once the Voids were alone, Xisuma fell to the floor and cried.

Mumbo searched the pantry of the Treehouse as Grian was curled up on his nest bed. “What do you want to eat, Gri? You need food in you.”

“I-I d-don’t know.”

Grumbot came inside just then, smiling as he flew over to Grian. “Papa!!” 

“Grumbot! Oh I’m so glad you’re ok!” 

“I’m ok papa! But I heard you weren’t! I’m going to help dad make you some food.” Grumbot smiled, hugging his papa once more, carefully, before heading into the kitchen to help Mumbo with making food for Grian.

“Mr Cub, Mr Scar! Are you guys in here?” Zloy called out into one of the buildings.

“Oh, there’s Jellie over there, maybe they’re in that building.” Pixl exclaimed, and the two ran towards the other building.

“Jellie!”

Said cat looked up and meowed at the two in greeting. Zloy crossed his arms over his chest.

“Can you show us where Scar and Cub are?” Pixl asked, smiling at the cat.

Jellie meowed again and walked into the building, and the two teens followed closely behind. Heading upstairs the two saw Cub in the corner of a room, and Scar in his wheelchair in the doorway.

“Hey Mr. Scar!” Zloy exclaimed, causing Scar to jump a little.

“Oh, Zloy, Pixl, you two startled me. How can I help you?” Scar asked, trying to give a smile.

“Nothing! We are here to help you and Cub.” 

Scar smiled tiredly. They had only been home for 15 minutes but Cub was starting to act wild.

“I need help with calming Cub down, but every time I go in the room his vex magic goes wild and I have to quickly exit out. He isn’t doing it on purpose, but his magic got out of whack while he was trapped in that all white cell.” Scar explained, running a hand through his hair.

Zloy and Pixl looked at each other, realizing that Luna was in the hands of the man who caused Cub to go crazy. “Luna is in major trouble.” Pixl whispered to himself.

“What can we do to help calm him down?” Zloy asked, cracking his knuckles.

“That’s just it. I’m not sure.”

“Well, I guess we should just try everything.” Pixl smiled, placing a hand on Zloy’s shoulder.

True landed at Luna’s front door, reaching under the Welcome mat, she pulled out the spare key, unlocking the door. She stepped inside, frowning. 

“Ok. Uncle Xisuma wants me to gather her belongings. I can do this.” True said to herself.

She headed upstairs, going to Luna’s room. She took a deep breath before entering the room, pulling out her empty shulker boxes and setting them down in the room.

“Alright, clothes.” True told herself, going to the closet and opening it.

“She really doesn’t have a lot of clothes does she?” 

True grabbed the 7 hangers of clothes and placed them inside the first shulker box.

“Ok tools and other belongings next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Yeah I couldn’t write the entire battle scene, but I hope what I did write you enjoyed! :3 Also there are only 5 more chapters to Book 1. :3 Anyways yea, Tim isn’t gone :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And are looking forward to the last 5 chapters of Book 1!! 


	23. Chapter 21: The Start of Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tortures Luna  
> False, Grian, Cub and Stress get check ups  
> The recovery has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that starts the recovery of False, Cub, Grian, and Stress. And maybe some bits of Xisuma, the teens, and maybe a glimpse at how Luna is doing. Enjoy!

Ren stepped out of the bedroom, a big frown on his face. 

“So?” 

Ren turned to look at his boyfriend. It had been a few days since they brought False back home. She was still angry and still wasn’t remembering anything.

“Nothing. Had to dodge an arrow that she threw at me.” Ren explained.

ABUSE WARNING ABUSE WARNING!!!!! The following section involves Tim’s torture of Luna for the chapter. I’ll make a note at the end in all caps when the warning is over.

Luna groaned as she opened her eyes, but only seeing darkness she tried to rub at her eyes but her arms were tied up behind her.

“Oh the little pokemon is awake.” 

Luna flinched, trying to scoot away from the voice. A chuckle was heard from the voice.

“Oh there is no hiding from me pokemon.” The voice spat, causing Luna to shake and whimper, that’s when she realized she was also gagged.

“You are my prisoner. You saw what I did to that featherless avian. I didn’t abuse her, not very much. But you. You’re a Dimension Traveler and are close to the Voids. I’m going to break you so badly.” The voice stated, steps started getting closer to her, she kept scooting away till she hit a wall.

The figure, who Luna figured out was Timothy, very roughly grabbed her long blonde hair, pulling on her hair, forcing her to stand. The unsheathing of a knife had Luna shaking even more. A second later Luna fell to the floor, her hair having just been forcibly and roughly cut short. Luna whimpered against the gag. A laugh had Luna squeaking and shaking. 

“Oh the torture has only begun little pokemon. Oh I should at least tell you how I know your species. I did some research. You're a rare pokemon, a shiny eevee. Female and small. The rarest kind. And I met an old friend of yours too. He told me he’s been looking for his experiment.” Tim smirked as he explained.

Luna froze, tears streaming down her face. Tim ripped the blindfold off of Luna, causing her to squint at the bright light. Her wings were also tied together. Luna looked up at Tim, fear clear in her eyes.

Tim smirked. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not giving you to him. You’re my experiment toy~!” 

Luna tried to keep away from Tim, absolutely scared of him. Tim smirked, reaching down and grabbing her neck, smirking at how she squirmed in his grip, lifting her up into the air. He smirked, examining her as he held her by her throat.

“A pokemon with Dimension Traveler blood, and also avian blood. If you survive, you will be my greatest experiment ever! MY slave, and servant.” Tim smirked, before noting something off about her jacket.

He threw her against the wall, her head smacking against the wall, causing her to wince. He grabbed her arms, forcing her face to smack into the floor. He tore off her sleeves, revealing a spiraling pattern on going down her arm. He smirked even more, noting the golden color of the spiral. 

“The avian blood is still unstable in you, I see. This is going to be great!” He smirked, plucking some feathers from her wings. Luna screamed into the gag. He dropped her face first into the solid ground and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him, leaving Luna in the dark, tied up and gagged.

ABUSE END!!! ABUSE END!!!! (For this chapter)

Doc walked into the bedroom, slow and careful. “False Symmetry. It’s me, Doc M.” Doc stated carefully carrying his photos.

“GO AWAY!” She screamed from the bed, throwing an arrow at Doc. 

He easily dodged and sat the photos on the bed. “I’m not leaving till you look at the photos.” Doc stated, sitting on the floor.

False glared at him through her goggles, using an arrow she pulled the photos towards her. She picked one up and stared at it.

The photo was of False, Ren, and Doc outside of the Stock Exchange, smiles on their faces. It was the grand opening of the Stock Exchange, before the three of them started dating. They were 17 in the picture.

False tossed the picture to the end of the bed, picking up another one. This one was a year later, after the Jingler incident. It was a picture of Ren and False curled up together on the bed asleep.

"Did you take this picture?" She questioned, still sounding annoyed.

"Yes, you were so mad at me when you first saw it!" Doc chuckled leaning against the bed. "You told me to burn it in lava, so did Ren. But I kept it." 

"Why?"

"Because it was a picture of the two people I love most in the world." Doc explained smiling.

False frowned, tossing the picture to the end of the bed. Picking up the third picture she frowned.

This one was of False and Grian flying in the air through a ring. She frowned, confused by the image. They were 15.

"Who is the golden winged avian?"

"That's Grian. Oh man. Grian was scared of you until we were 15." Doc explained, chuckling at the memory.

False frowned, throwing the picture with the others, grabbing the last picture. She squinted at the picture. Her eyes began to blur up in her goggles. 

“I don’t remember any of this!” She exclaimed, tossing the photo into the pile, frustrated at Doc.

“Ok, we can stop looking at pictures. Ren is getting Xisuma to come give you a check up. He’s a doctor.” Doc explained, slowly getting up and taking the photos.

“Why are you bringing a doctor? Are you going to hurt me and my child?” She growled, hugging her stomach.

“No! I’d kill Xisuma if he tried that. *mutters* especially since he just lost his adoptive daughter *done muttering* He’s a professional. He is the one that we all go to when we need doctor help.” Doc tried explaining, putting the four photos in his lab coat pocket.

A knock on the door had Doc walking back to the door. “That’s probably Xisuma and Ren. I’ll be out in the hallway." Doc explained, heading out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Doc looked up at Xisuma and frowned. "You haven't slept, have you."

“No. I can’t sleep.” Xisuma stated, looking at his clipboard.

“Dude. You need to get some sleep.” Ren stated, placing a hand on Xisuma’s shoulder.

“I will tonight. Now I’m going to go see False now. Ren, will you join me?” Xisuma asked, causing the inu to nod.

The two slowly walked into the room, False threw a magic 8 ball that Ren had left on the table at the two. And Xisuma, having a lack of sleep, wasn’t able to dodge and had it smack into his face, knocking him down. 

“Xisuma!”

“Why didn’t the doctor dodge that? You guys have been dodging the stuff I throw.” False questioned, leaning over the bed to get a glimpse of Xisuma.

“I-I’m fine. That was thankfully plastic and not metal.” Xisuma stated, rubbing his face before he slowly stood up, holding onto his clipboard.

“W-what are you wanting from me?” False asked, though Xisuma could tell she was scared.

“I need to give you a standard check up. Checking to make sure you’re healthy.” Xisuma explained, walking over to the bed.

“O-Ok.”

“First, I need to check your eyes.”

“O-Ok.” False said, taking off her goggles and looking up at Xisuma. Though all she saw was a blurr.

Xisuma frowned. Noticing that her eyes had four numbers in each eye. 12, 3, 6, and 9. He pulled out his Medical halogen penlight. Shining the light in each eye, frowning as it seemed like she was having trouble seeing. He moved the light away, taking down what he noticed.

“Next your ears then your nose.” 

Xisuma placed a cap over the penlight and looked into each of her ears. Glad that they looked fine. He made note of that then checked her nose, which also looked fine. Writing that down he disposed of the cap and smiled at False.

“I need you to open your mouth, stick out your tongue and say ah!” 

False did as told, and Xisuma looked at her throat, noting that it too looked fine. Writing that down he pocketed his Medical halogen penlight. 

“Ok, I noticed you seem to be having trouble seeing, can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” Xisuma asked, holding up three fingers.

False squinted, reaching for her goggles.

“Are your goggles your glasses?” Xisuma asked, keeping the three fingers up.

“Kind of. “ False admitted, and Ren smiled from where he was leaning against the wall by the door.

“Hmm, I might have to have you come to my base next week so I can give you an eye examination and order you some contact lenses, and maybe fix up your goggles so you can use them as glasses.” Xisuma smiled, making note on his clipboard.

“Alright now I need to check your temperature.” 

Stress curled up on Her and Iskall’s shared bed. She kept looking around the room, scared that if she touched the floor she would fall into lava. Iskall frowned, walking over to her. 

“Stress?”

Stress looked over at her fiance, fear in her eyes. Iskall frowned, leaning forward and kissing her head.

“It’s ok Stress. This is our house. No lava is allowed over here, remember.” Iskall smiled, gently taking her hands. 

Her magenta dress flowed down as she shakily stood on the carpeted floor. Iskall kept hold of her hand. 

“Do you want me to walk to the kitchen with you so we can get you some lunch?” Iskall asked with a warm smile.

“Y-yes please!” 

Iskall smiled and walked with his princess. 

Scar sighed, looking into the bedroom. His stabilizers were charged up so he was able to walk around, but he was still unsure of how to get Cub to calm down his magic. A thump noise came from downstairs, startling Scar a bit.

“What was that?” Scar questioned, heading downstairs. 

He opened the door, seeing Xisuma laying on the floor. “Xisuma! Are you ok?” Scar exclaimed, helping the shapeshifter up.

“I’m fine. I’m here to give Cub a check up.” Xisuma explained, as he rubbed his head.

"He's upstairs in the bedroom, but Xisuma, are you sure you’re ok?” Scar asked as the two made their way up the stairs.

“Yea, just tired." Xisuma explained, pulling out his clipboard.

“Are you sure you can give him a check up? He’s a bit wild right now.” Scar explained, as they reached the top of the stairs.

A loud boom came from inside the bedroom, causing Scar to wince. “And there goes the lamps. Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already been to see False. How much worse can this be?” Xisuma stated, opening up the door and getting hit in the chest with Vex magic.

Scar gasped, closing the door and rushing over to Xisuma. “I told you to be careful!!” Scar exclaimed, opening up his phone and sending Ex a message.

“I-I’m fine.” Xisuma stated, slowly getting back up. “Really glad I didn’t go down the stairs.”

“I messaged Ex though.”

“I’m going back in.” Xisuma stated, fixing his jacket before opening up the door and dodging the next blast.

“Cub. It’s me, Xisuma. I need you to calm down so I can give you a check up.” 

“S-Sorry!” Cub exclaimed, looking up at Xisuma, his eye color shifted rapidly.

Xisuma frowned. “Everyone seems to have something wrong with their eyes.” Xisuma said in Enderia. 

“Huh?”

“It’s fine. Now come on, let’s get you onto the bed so I can give you a check up.”

Ten minutes later.

Xisuma walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Scar gave him a worried look.

“So?”

“It looks like his vex magic was overused, I’ll come by tomorrow with my machine that will help.” Xisuma explained, yawning a bit.

“No you will stay at your base tomorrow, I’ll bring the machine. I know how to use it.” Ex stated, walking up the stairs.

“I still have to check up on Stress and Grian.” Xisuma said, yawning. 

Ex took the clipboard and Xisuma’s doctor coat. “You are going to go back to your base and sleep. I already told Keralis to come check up on you.” Ex stated, putting on the coat.

Xisuma frowned, “Fine.”

Xisuma sighed, heading downstairs. Reaching the outside he transformed into an eagle and flew back to his base.

Upon landing at his base he transformed back and went down to his office. Getting on his computer he searched the drone footage again. Frowning as he watched Tim and Luna disappear into the smoke. Watching the screen closely he didn’t notice his banshee boyfriend walk in.

“Shishwhammy! What are you doing! You’re supposed to be sleeping!” Keralis exclaimed, tugging on his boyfriend’s arm.

Xisuma jumped a bit, looking up at his banshee boyfriend. “S-Sorry. I’m just worried about her.” Xisuma explained, standing up and letting his boyfriend pull him out of the room.

“I know. And you will find her. I know you all too well. You won’t stop looking for her till you find her. But for now you need to sleep. You can’t give it your all if you don’t get a good night's sleep.” Keralis exclaimed, pulling the shapeshifter into the bedroom.

“You’re right. I do need some sleep.” Xisuma caved, sitting down on his bed.

“I still have a couple more tasks to do but i’ll come over in a couple hours, so please get to sleep.” Keralis smiled, leaning down and giving his tired boyfriend a kiss.

Xisuma smiled before plopping down on his bed and instantly snoring away as he slept. Keralis smiled and quietly left the room.

Grian smiled as Ex checked his blood pressure. Mumbo and Grumbot were both in the kitchen. 

“Your blood pressure is normal, which is good. But now I need to check your weight. So let’s get you up on your feet and over to the scale.” Ex smiled, helping Grian over to the scale.

Grian stood on the scale, watching as the numbers shifted. Ex smiled as he wrote the weight on the clipboard. 

“You’ve started gaining weight back which is good. Now last thing, I need to examine your wings.” Ex explained, helping Grian get back to the bed.

Grian sat on the bed, spreading out his left wing to full length, wincing a little. Ex took note of the wincing as he examined the wing. He took note that there were more feathers coming back.

“Alright. I’m going to need you to keep eating three meals a day and you’re going to need to stretch out your wings once a day. I suspect that by next week we can try using your wings to get you off the ground.” Ex explained, causing Grian to nod in acknowledgement. 

“I better be off. I have to make sure Xisuma is actually sleeping.”

“How is he doing?” Grian asked, frowning.

“He’s overworking himself. He keeps rewatching the drone footage to see if he can spot where Timothy took Luna. I’m worried. About him and her though. Timothy isn’t going to be nice. My parents told us that he can be violent. He likes experimenting on creatures. And Xisuma knows this. He’s seen what Timothy did to False.” Ex explained, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well once I’m better I can help Xisuma with searching.” Grian smiled warmly.

“Thanks Grian. I gotta go. Remember to eat 3 meals a day and do wing stretches once a day.” Ex reminded before leaving the treehouse and using his Elytra to head to his brother’s base.

Ex landed at the base, removing his Elytra and putting it in his inventory, making his way to his brother’s room. He knocked softly on the door. Not getting a response, he slowly opened the door, a smile appearing on his face as he saw his brother fast asleep.

Exiting quietly out of the room he smiled. Heading over to the office he grabbed the patient folders for Cub, False, Grian, and Stress, putting the notes they took into the respective patient folder. Once done, he put the files away. As he turned he caught a glimpse of the computer screen. 

“I should at least check the drones now.” He sighed, sitting at the computer and pulling up the Hermitville drone footage. 

He lifted an eyebrow at the footage of Pixl and Zloy leading some cows across the shopping district. Switching to another drone, he saw True practicing her flying. The other drones didn’t show very much. Ex was about to give up and leave when the last drone caught his eye. He froze, rewinding the footage. 

“A ninja?” Ex questioned, frowning, the ninja vanished before Ex could do a close up on him.

“Ok that’s concerning, maybe I need to go to bed too.” Ex stated, turning off the computer and heading to the spare bedroom to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Things get even worse for Luna next chapter so stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 22: False Remembers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True and Co (minus Luna) have a small camping trip   
> Tim abusing Luna  
> False has flashbacks to memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here we go! This is a week later from the last chapter. Enjoy!!

ABUSE WARNING!! ABUSE WARNING!! Look for the end warning tag if you don't want to read this. 

Luna whimpered as Tim dragged her by her short hair, over to a new cell. Said cell had weapons and a dummy. Tim threw her into the wall. 

"Today I'm going to train you." Tim smirked, walking over to the scared Luna.

Luna whimpered, still gagged, her wings still tied together, but her hands were no longer tied together but had large metal cufflinks on each wrist. A prisoner. Tim frowned, grabbing her roughly by her throat and yanked her up.

"You are going to obey me." Tim ordered, causing her to nod in fear.

"Good, now use your attack moves on that dummy!" He ordered, dropping her on her feet roughly.

She gasped through the gag before looking at the dummy and frowned. She only knew one attack move. So she ran at the dummy and used tackle. Nothing really happened. Tim was not pleased.

"TACKLE IS ALL YOU KNOW?!?!?" He shouted, angry at her.

Luna flinched in fear. Tim ran over to her, with a knife in his hand. He gripped her throat as he smacked her against the wall. He ran his knife into her upper right arm causing her to cry and squirm.

"Fail me and I cut you." He threatened, letting the knife dig into her arm, drawing blood.

"I guess I will have to force moves onto you. Then maybe you'll be useful!" He growled out, removing his knife from her arm. 

He smirked as he noticed her HP went down. He got an idea.

"Maybe I'll just torture you some more." He smirked, pulling out a poison potion.

He yanked the gag out of Luna's mouth but before she could sigh in relief, he forced the poison potion down her throat. She choked on the painful liquid. As soon as the bottle was empty Tim removed the bottle and shoved the gag back into her mouth.

He watched as her HP slowly ficked down to 1 HP and stayed there. He smirked, happy with what he's done.

"There we go. Now you are going to stay at 1 HP." He smirked before dragging her back to her original cell.

Dropping her inside the cell, he pulled out his chain, reattaching the cufflinks to each other, behind her back.

He got up and walked away, not caring that Luna was crying and hurt.

"We will try again tomorrow."

He slammed the cell door closed, leaving Luna in the dark once more.

END ABUSE WARNING!! END ABUSE WARNING!!!

Xisuma sighed, rubbing his temple as he stared at his computer. Ex walked in, two mugs in hand. He placed one in front of Xisuma.

"Have some tea. Maybe it'll help you relax." 

"I CAN'T RELAX!" Xisuma shouted, quickly standing up.

Ex blinked, taking a step back in surprise. Xisuma sighed, sitting back down in his chair. 

"I had one job Ex. Make sure my daughter stays safe. And I failed."

True sat on the ground with Pixl, Zloy, and Grumbot out by Doc's Mushroom Casino. A box of matches sat next to them as well as an unlit fire pit. The sun slowly setting over the water.

"Ok so let's light the fire." Zloy stated, scratching his arm.

Pixl smacked Zloy, getting him to stop scratching. "Zloy, stop scratching! Xisuma said your rash won't go away if you keep scratching it!"

"Sorry!"

True chuckled and flicked the match head across the striking surface of the match box. The match glowed to life. True moved her hand over to the firepit and held the match upside down.

"OW!" True shrieked, dropping the match into the firepit and clutching her hand as the fire roared to life.

"True! Are you ok?" Zloy and Pixl asked, scooting over to her.

"I got burned by the match!" True exclaimed, showing her slightly burned fingers.

Pixl reached into his bag, pulling out the first aid kit. As Pixl tended to her burn Grumbot frowned.

"You held the match upside down didn't you." Grumbot stated.

"Yes! I thought gravity would force the fire down!" True exclaimed at Grumbot.

"Fire like up." Grumbot smirked, causing the other two boys to giggle like school girls.

"I hate you, you know that right."

"No you don't."

"Dammit your right."

"What are you kids doing out here?"

The four turned to see Cleo by the Mushroom shop. Zloy tensed and hid behind Pixl, yeah his cousin scared him sometimes.

"We're camping. And True burned herself." Pixl explained, finishing wrapping up True's fingers.

"Well that's not good.” Cleo chuckled, plucking a marshmallow from the package and eating it.

“What are you doing out here cousin?” Zloy asked, slowly moving back to his seat.

“Needed some ice from Stress’s Ice shop.” Cleo explained, gesturing towards the shop. 

“What do you need ice for?” 

“I’m making a wishing well in my port of Tortuga.” Cleo explained with a smirk. 

“Cool! How have you and Wels been?”

“We’ve been good. How have you four been?" She asked, sitting on a fence post.

True frowned, looking at their campfire. "I'm still not allowed to see my sister. And our friend was kidnapped." True stated, a couple tears running down her face.

"I heard. Well knowing Xisuma, he's probably been looking nonstop for Luna. And Ren and Doc have been taking care of False. But I bet if you guys asked Xisuma, he might like to have some help." Cleo smiled, her red hair glowing in the light of the campfire.

"Let's go ask him!"

"Wait True!" Grumbot exclaimed, grabbing True's arm. "Let's ask him in the morning. I want to enjoy our first camping trip!" Grumbot explained.

"Ok, fine. Thanks Cleo!" True thanked, the four waving goodbye as Cleo waved and flew off with her Elytra.

~next morning~

False adjusted her goggles over her eyes, she was thankful the doctor fixed up her goggles so she can now see again, no blurs. Doc was in the room with her, having brought the group of photos again to see if she can remember anything.

False frowned as she sat on the bed, looking at the photos again. Doc sat on the floor with his head leaning against the foot of the bed. She picked up the one of her and Ren sleeping. Her eyes went wide as a memory came blossoming out.

~~Flashback~~

_ "Give it to me Doc!!" False exclaimed, trying to grab the photo. _

_ "Nope! It's a picture of my girlfriend and boyfriend sleeping adorably. I'm not giving this up!" Doc exclaimed, holding the photo out of her reach. _

_ "Come on Doc! It's so embarrassing!" False exclaimed, almost climbing Doc just to get to the photo. _

_ "Nope! And I'd be quiet, Falsey. Ren is still sleeping." Doc explained, causing False to look back at the bed. _

_ Doc pocketed the photo as False went back over to the bed and scratched behind Ren's left dog ear. Ren's tail wagged faster as he slowly woke up. Making a small boof noise. _

_ "Huh? What's going on?" Ren asked sleepily. _

_ "Time to wake up Ren!" False smiled, leaning down she gave him a kiss on the lips. _

~~End Flashback~~

False placed her fingers on her lips, remembering that kiss as her cheeks heated up.

"I… remember."

Doc opened his eyes, quickly looking back at False.

"What?"

"I remember trying to get this picture from you and then you distracted me, and I kissed Ren after waking him up. But that's all I remember." False frowned, realizing her "father" had truly made her forget her life.

"That's good though!" Doc smiled, glad she was remembering.

False picked up another photo. Staring at herself in the picture. 

~~Flashback~~

_ "Why should I worry! Why should I care!" Ren sang, as he strutted around the shopping district as a chocolate lab. _

_ True giggled as she tried to keep up with Ren, she was an orange tabby. False sighed, being a yellow lab. Grian was a blonde cat.  _

_ False flew after her sister, panicked. “True! Be careful!”  _

_ “I may not have a dime! Oh! But I got street savoir faire!” Ren sang as he strutted down the shopping district. _

_ True followed Ren happily, her little tabby legs stumbling over themselves as she chased after the big chocolate lab. _

_ False sighed before her and Grian joined in the singing. _

~End Flashback~

False blinked. “W-why should I worry…” False quietly sang.

Doc perked up, immediately shooting Ren a quick text.

Docm77: REN! SHE REMEMBERS THE TIME YOU SANG WHY SHOULD I WORRY TO TRUE!

Rendog: That’s great!!!! I loved doing that… Keep with her, I’m going to find more photos. And my guitar.

Docm77: Sounds good.

Doc pocketed his phone. Looking back up at False, he smiled.

“Ren is looking for more photos.” Doc explained, still staying at the foot of the bed.

“O-Ok.” False stuttered, putting the photo with the last one.

She picked up the third photo, looking at it. Smiling as she slowly began to remember the moment.

~Flashback~

_ “CHEESE!!!”  _

_ *FLASH*  _

_ “How did it turn out??”  _

_ “Looks great! Now come on! Let’s enjoy your 23rd birthday!” Doc exclaimed, downing his drink. _

_ False giggled and kissed Doc before downing her shot. _

_ “Ahem.”  _

_ Doc and False looked over at the stage, seeing Ren with his guitar, sitting on a stool on the stage at Tango’s bar. _

_ “This is for False.” Ren smirked, winking at False and Doc. _

_ {Burning Love - Wynonna} _

_ Ren started strumming his guitar, a big grin on his face as he chuckled.  _

_ “Lord Almighty! I feel my temperature rising! Higher and Higher it’s burning through to my soul!” Ren sang, giving a smirk to his drunk boyfriend and tipsy girlfriend. _

_ “Baby, Baby, Baby! You’re gonna set me on fire! My brain is flaming, and I don’t know which way to go!!!!” Ren howled in the song, standing up, still playing his guitar. _

_ False was blushing like a maniac, and Doc was giggling like the drunk he was. _

_ “Cuz your kisses lift me higher! Like the sweet song of a choir! You light my morning sky, with burning love!” Ren sang, smiling and winking at False. _

_ “Ooh, ooh, ooh! I feel my temperature rising! Help me, I’m flaming. I must be a hundred and nine! Burning, burning, burning. Nothing can cool me, I just might turn into smoke, but I feel fine!!!” Ren sang, closing his eyes as his guitar was slung onto his back. _

_ He moved it back in front of him as he continued. _

_ “Cause your kisses lift me higher! Like the sweet song of a choir. You light my morning sky, with burning love!”  _

_ False rolled her eyes, kissing Doc’s cheek before walking over towards Ren. _

_ “It’s coming closer, the flames are now licking my body, SSSSSSSS. Won’t you help me, I feel like I’m slipping away! It’s hard to breathe, my chest is just a-heaving! Lord a’mercy, burning a hole in me!!” Ren sang, spotting False coming closer.  _

_ “Cause your kisses lift me higher! Like the sweet song of a choir! You light my morning sky, with burning love! With Burning Love! Ah, ah burning love!” Ren sang, jumping off the stage and walking towards False. _

_ “I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love!” Ren sang that line over and over again as he got closer to False. _

_ The two stood mere inches from each other as he sang the last line. _

_ “I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning loooooooooooveeeeeeee.” Ren sang as he proceeded to kiss False on the lips. _

{End Flashback}

False touched her lips again. “My 23rd birthday was over a year ago.” False quietly said.

Doc felt his face heat up. “W-what do you remember of that night?”

“Ren singing to me.”

Doc gave a sigh of relief, glad she didn’t remember how drunk the three of them got and um ahem had fun in bed. *eyebrow wiggle*

“I’m dating you and him. WE’re in a um…..” False scrunched up her face trying to think of the word.

“A poly relationship.”

“Yes, that’s the word.” False gives a small smile.

“I found more photos!” Ren exclaimed, entering the room.

He ducked but blinked as he slowly stood up. Nothing was thrown at him. He was holding two photo albums in his hands, and his guitar was on his back. He looked between False and Doc.

“What’s with that face?” False asked, smirking at Ren.

“Well, you didn’t scream and throw stuff at me when I entered the room.” Ren stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh I was doing a lot of that wasn’t I?” False frowned, looking at the photo she had in front of her.

“Yeah, but you were scared.” Ren explained, walking towards her.

Tears started streaming down her face. “I-I’m sorry I hurt you guys! And Oh No! I hit Xisuma with Ren’s Magic 8 Ball!” False gasped, recent and past memories starting to slowly come back.

“Not your fault. We warned him, he was lacking sleep at the time. I can’t blame him. He’s been overworking himself trying to find Luna.” Doc explained, sitting on the end of the bed, moving the photos over so he wouldn’t sit on them.

“Wait, what happened to Luna?” False asked, her wings fluttering a bit in concern.

Ren and Doc exchanged a worried look. “Oh right, you were already taken back here when it happened.” Doc remembered, looking back at False.

“What happened to Xisuma’s adoptive daughter and my sister’s friend??? What happened to Luna Night??” False asked, her wings flaring up.

“First please calm down Falsey. Your wings are flaring up!” Ren exclaimed, setting the albums on the bed.

False took in a deep breath. “S-Sorry. It’s just, she’s a kid! Please tell me what happened.” 

Ren looked at Doc, nodding. Doc took a breath before telling False what happened.

“After Ex knocked you out and brought you here, me, Ren, Scar, Mumbo, and Iskall went into Tim’s base to rescue Stress, Grian, and Cub. While we were doing that, Tango, Impulse, Zedaph, Luna, and Xisuma were fighting Tim and his minions. And somehow Tim used Luna as a shield and learned that Xisuma was Luna’s dad. So he took Luna in exchange, since we took back you. It broke Xisuma.” Doc explained, wincing as he remembered how broken the shapeshifter was when they had exited Tim’s base.

“That’s horrible. I know Tim didn’t treat me very well, as it can be seen by my appearance. But I have a feeling he’s going to treat her even worse. Revenge in a sense.” False explained, tugging on her sleeves.

“Yea, that’s why Xisuma has been trying to find Tim. The last two weeks have been him giving the four of you check ups and constantly checking drone footage.” Ren explained, placing a hand on Doc’s shoulder.

“Ex and Keralis have to make sure he gets some sleep. Once you’re better and Xisuma says it’s safe for you to fly around and be more active. We can help him look for Luna.” Doc encouraged, giving a smile.

“Good. I want to help find her. She’s a sweet kid. How’s True and the other kids handling it?” False asked, folding up her wings to sit folded against her back.

“Grumbot is worried, but right now he’s helping Mumbo with making food for Grian. Zloy and Pixl keep going back to Tim’s old base, since Tim abandoned it after the battle. They keep trying to find clues to where Luna would be. And True. She’s worried sick. She told me that the four of them were camping last night in the shopping district.” Doc explained, pulling out his phone.

“Oh, Etho is in town.” Doc said so naturally.

Etho: Hey Doc. How’s it going? I’m at Bdubs base, currently.

Docm77: I’m ok. My girlfriend is finally starting to remember me and Ren and all the years we’ve been together.

Etho: That’s good. Bdubs told me that the man who did that to your girl took a kid?

Docm77: yes, Xisuma’s adopted daughter Luna.

Etho: I will keep an ear out for anything about her.

Docm77: Thanks Etho. How are you in our dimension btw?

Etho: ;) i have my ways of getting between dimensions safely

Docm77: ok dude. I’m going to give you Xisuma’s number so that you can contact him about his missing daughter.

Etho: Awesome! I have a few tasks to do in your dimension before I head back to mine. 

Docm77: Sounds good. Tell Beef I said hi ok!

Etho: Will do!

Doc pocketed his phone and smiled at his significant others. “My friend Etho is in our dimension visiting with Bdubs. I told him about Luna and gave him Xisuma’s number so he can get more info from Xisuma.” 

“Nice, the more help the better!” 

“Now let’s look at these photos to see what else you remember.” Ren exclaimed, opening up the first album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. 3 more chapters left of book 1! Hope you guys are excited! I absolutely love this story and can’t wait to post the next three chapters (and then start on book 2!) Expect Tim to get worse and more about a different dimension. ;)


	25. Chapter 23: The Hermits Recover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Here we go with the hermits that were captured, slowly being able to live normalish lives, with a bit of ptsd. Not a lot, but Stress gets it worse. Enjoy! It’s been a week since the last chapter.

ABUSE WARNING!! ABUSE WARNING!!!! With a blood warning too.

Luna whimpered when she heard the cell door unlock. Tim stepped inside, smirking as he held up three TMs. Luna went wide eyed and scooted back against the wall.

“I happened to get my hands on some special items. I believe you call them Technical Machines, or TMs. And I’m going to use them on you.” Tim smirked, hitting the first one on Luna’s head, causing her to wince as she was forced to learn the move Iron Tail.

“A strong move that one is. Next up.” He hits her head hard again with another one.

Luna whimpered into the gag, feeling a warm substance on her head, yea those TMs hurt.

“Shadow Ball. A unique one. And lastly.” Tim hit the last disc on her head.

She whimpered as Tim smirked, looking above her head where a type of hologram menu appeared. He clicked on Tackle and Last Resort replaced it. He smiled widely, showing his teeth. This scared Luna even more, her health was at half and she wanted to keep it there.

“Last Resort, Agility, Iron Tail, and Shadow Ball. Now you have the perfect move set. But you are still incredibly weak. And what is this? Your health has gone up? We can’t have that!” Tim frowned, grabbing Luna by her short hair and dragging her out of the cell and back to what Luna refers to as the “Torture Room”.

He threw her into the room. She whimpered as she hit the hard floor. Her head was still bleeding, but not too badly.

Tim smirked, “Dale, Can you bring me the whip?” 

“Of course!” the one called Dale smiled, running out of the room only to return a minute later with a whip.

“Thank you. Now let’s set her up for this torture.” Tim gave an evil smirk. 

Dale and Tim tied Luna’s wings to her respective arm, aka Left wing tied to left arm. And they tied her arms stretched out on either side of her. They even tied her tail to her right leg to keep it out of the way. She only had a solid cyan concrete wall to stare at. Tim snapped the whip, causing Luna to flinch.

Tim chuckled before letting the whip actually hit her back. She screamed into the gag. Tim seemed to find joy in that noise and kept going, her jacket ripping with each hit. After 10 whips her signature jacket was in ruins. Leaving her grey skin that was on her body visible. Tim smirked.

“So you actually have grey skin? Interesting!” Tim remarked before continuing his whipping. 

Luna had tears streaming down her face, and with each whip her hp was going down. She had multiple cuts on her back by the time Tim got her HP back down to 1. He smirked, dropping the whip and admiring his handy work.

“Such beautiful cuts. And I will make more of them every time your HP goes up.” Tim threatened before grabbing her hair again.

She whimpered, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Dale and Tim untied her from the position she was in retying her hands together but in front of her. Her wings stayed tied to her arms and her tail stayed tied to her leg. The blood from the cuts dripped down onto her silver tail. 

She was dragged back to her cell. “You are going to stay in there, while I go out for a few days.” Tim explained, causing Luna to shake in fear. 

He threw her into her cell, walking up to her and grabbing her face in his hands, roughly turning her head from side to side. “I will turn you into my greatest experiment, and my greatest weapon.” Tim smirked, dropping her again before he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Once again, Luna was left in the dark. She winced as the rest of her skin started to turn silver. She had been hiding her real skin for 5 years, but with how much pain she was in, she couldn’t keep focusing on hiding her grey skin.

END ABUSE!!!! END ABUSE!!!! And end of blood.

Xisuma sighed, going through the drone footage on one screen and dimension research on the other. 

“It’s not possible. He can’t go to other dimensions. He doesn’t know how to do it safely.” Xisuma muttered to himself.

He stood up, running a hand through his hair. He needed to get ready for the meeting with the hermits about the future of Hermitville and what to do next.

THE MEETING

The hermits, and teens stood in the big opening of the center of the underground mall. Since it was the biggest place to meet.

Jevin, Joe, and TFC were to the right talking. Wels, Impulse, and Iskall were to the left talking about dragon things. Stress, False, and Cleo were having their girl chat. Ren and Doc were close by. Tango and Zedaph were checking their shops to see if anything had been sold. The teens were by the Kelp shop, trying to figure out how the water inside the open shop wasn't spilling out into the mall. Mumbo and Grian were off to the side, with Grian sitting on a bench. Scar and Cub were off by themselves, Cub was starting to control his vex magic again but it wasn’t perfect. And lastly, Ex, Keralis, and BDubs were standing in the center waiting for Xisuma.

Xisuma flew down into the center of the mall, causing everyone to stop talking and look in his direction.

“A-alright. Everyone gather around.” Xisuma called, causing all the hermits to get close and form a circle.

“Alright. First objective is that False fully remembers us now.” 

The whole group cheered, causing False to blush as her boyfriends side hugged her from either side of her.

“Next up-”

“NEVER GUNNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GUNNA LET YOU DOWN!”

The hermits looked over at Grian, who was red as a tomato, fumbling for his phone.

“NEVER GUNNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU! NEVER GUNNA MAKE YOU CRY-” Grian answered his phone and stepped away from the group, Grumbot staying close to his side.

“Hey Ariana. I’m a little busy right now! Yes I’m doing better. No you don’t need to send your chef to me. Please Ariana! I’m in a meeting!” Grian talked into the phone.

Xisuma raised an eyebrow at Mumbo, who shook his head. “It’s his cousin, Ariana Griande. She’s been calling once a day to check in on him. I kinda accidentally told her he was kidnapped and when we got home I told her what happened. She’s worried sick.” Mumbo explained.

After a moment Grian hung up his cell phone and shoved it into his sweater pocket. He stumbled back over to the group. Grumbot helped his dad walk back to the group. 

“Sorry. I had to take that call.” Grian apologized.

“Quite alright. Now where was I, right, next up we have the matter of what we do next. Or where we go next.” Xisuma explained looking up from his notes.

“Well. A new dimension would be neat.” TFC suggested, smiling at the others as he sat on a rock stool.

“Yeah! Me and Bdubs friends Etho and VintageBeef live in a different dimension.” Doc explained, moving False so she was in front of him and he buried his face in her hair. 

Oh a thing I forgot to mention. The hermits who’s weapons I’ve already mentioned in a previous chapter, have their weapons on them. Doc’s Trident is strapped to his back. Ren’s axe is strapped on his belt. Impulse has his Chakrams folded in half and hooked on his back to look like one Chakram. Tango’s sword isn’t on fire and is strapped to his back. Zedaph has his scythe strapped to his back. Iskall has his sword strapped to his back. Ex has the Galactic Spear on his back. Xisuma has his enchanted bow and the Spectral Arrows. Mumbo has his redstone enhanced katana on his hip. And yes, Scar has his stick.

“I shall research that dimension and we can take a vote next week. Next order of business is that Stress and Iskall’s wedding has been pushed off for the moment, what with everything going on.” Xisuma smiled at the couple.

“We feel it’s best to push it off till we are ready.” Iskall explained, holding Stress's hand. "We want things to calm down first before we pick a date." Iskall continued, smiling down at his fiance.

"Next up we have Zloy's news. Um, Zloy. What is your news?" Xisuma asked, looking at the teen zombie, with confusion on his face.

"Ahem. I have been examining Timothy's old base where the captured hermits were rescued. And I found a few things." Zloy explained, pulling out a written book from his inventory.

Said book had a lot of pages sticking out of it. He opened it up to what Pixl believed was the third page.

"There were pictures of Grian. Lots of pages, with notes about Golden Winged Avians." Zloy explained, handing the pictures to Pixl for him to hand over to Xisuma, Grian, and Mumbo.

Mumbo looked at the photos. Seeing pictures taken from different angles. 

"This is from when I was working on Grumbot. I was fixing up a skin error. That was 3 months ago." Grian explained, gesturing towards one of the pics.

Zloy looked at his notes. "According to the notes. Golden Winged Avians are extremely powerful. They were once many. But they were killed off because of the powerful magic in their wings. People wanted that." Zloy read out the notes he had gathered.

"Powerful magic? Killed off?" Grian whimpered gripping tightly to his boyfriend's jacket, Grumbot placed his hand on Grian's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"That was hundreds of years ago. According to this page I found. Golden Winged Avians that survived have hidden themselves amongst normal avians. Some even dyed their feathers a different color to blend in better. So that would be why Grian was kidnapped. He's powerful." Zloy explained, taking the photos back that Pixl had regathered for him. 

"Next up, I found these of False." Zloy walked across the circle of hermits, handing False, Doc, Ren, and Xisuma the pictures, before returning back to his spot, reopening his book.

"These are from my fighting sessions. When I went to the shopping district at night and had to fight 9 mobs at once. I won obviously. But that's why I felt a strange presence. And actually I don't know about Grian, Stress, and Cub but the day we were taken, I heard a voice. Oh what were they saying…" False began to think, trying to remember. “Such a strong female, tough and loving.” 

“I heard voices talking too!” Grian exclaimed, remembering. “They said, So much power in such a small form.” Grian explained.

Stress perked up. “I heard a voice too. Strong but unstable, a good choice. It scared me so bad I made the huge ice water droplet splash by our place.” Stress shivered, causing Iskall to wrap an arm around her.

“I heard voices. They seemed annoyed by me at first. Saying, This human? He is a threat? And then when I used my vex magic.” Cub twitched and Scar had to place his hand on Cub’s shoulder and forcefully absorb some of the vex magic. "They said, Oh he is incredibly smart, and special. Like what the hell does that even mean!” Cub exclaimed, trying to calm down.

“That is what I thought. It seems that Tim had a special cauldron at the base that could see into the lives of whom he wanted. I saw it in what I believe was his bedroom.” Zloy explained before turning back to his book.

“His notes about False are as follows. False Symmetry. Featherless Avian, aka Steampunk avian. Unable to fly without wing casings. Incredibly strong fighter. Pregnant. Protective boyfriends. A cyborg creeper and an inu. Best capture at night when their defenses are down. Stubborn, will rebel. Break with force.” Zloy read, wincing at the last sentence.

A force flew around Doc. His trident glowed as he was getting angry. False and Ren placed a hand on either one of Doc’s shoulders. False handed the photos back to Pixl, who then handed it back to Zloy. 

“That was all there was about False. Next was Stress.” Zloy stated, walking over and handing Stress, Iskall, and Xisuma the photos, before once again returning to his spot in the circle, this time taking a seat on the ground.

“This was taken a week before. When Iskall was out shopping I went to practice my ice elemental powers. Made a snowball.” Stress chuckled. 

“That’s what you hit me with when I returned from shopping? A snowball??” Iskall exclaimed, causing Stress to laugh.

Zloy cleared his throat. “So his notes about Stress are quite interesting. Stress Monster. Ice Elemental. Unstable. Shows extreme ice elemental magic when startled or scared. Has more power than a normal Ice Elemental. Could become a useful weapon. IF startled, could shoot her ice powers at a person and cause their hearts to freeze.”

Stress was curled up in a ball, crying. Iskall handed his and Stress’s pictures to Pixl as he tried comforting his fiance. He rubbed her back and said comforting words to her.

Zloy nodded to Pixl as he took the Stress pictures and handed the Cub pictures to Pixl. Pixl walked them to Cub, Scar, and then to Xisuma, before returning back to standing next to Zloy.

Zloy flipped through his pages. “Cub Fan. Human. Not much threat. Wait that’s scratched out.” Zloy moved his goggles over his eyes, now being able to help him see better. “Extremely dangerous. Sold his soul to the vexes and has an immense amount of vex magic. Mental stability is the best way to fight against the vex magic. “

Cub groaned, one eye fully vexed, and the other was normal. “I-It’s right though. That’s like one of the only weaknesses of the Vexes. They rely on the mental state.” Cub explained, wincing. 

Scar frowned at the pictures, all of them showing Cub working in his office and out on the concorp golf course. He handed the pictures to Pixl and tried comforting Cub. Xisuma frowned as Zloy closed his book once he got the pictures back from Pixl.

“Did you find anything out about a possible second base?” Xisuma asked, hopeful.

Zloy shook his head. “Nothing. And I couldn’t find anything about Luna in his research and notes. But from what you told us, he took Luna as revenge. He most likely did his research on her after taking her.” Zloy explained, frowning.

Xisuma frowned, feeling a hand on each shoulder he looked up. He saw Ex on one side and Keralis on the other, smiling at him. Xisuma took in a breath before looking back at his clipboard. 

“I believe that’s all for the day. Go back to your tasks. If you need me, just call me. I’ll be at my base.” Xisuma explained, and the hermits split into their groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all. Sorry for the short chapter. MY laptop is having issues. And I’m not doing too great. I’ve had allergies/strep throat/a cold for like over a week now so yeah. I’ll try to get the next two chapters up soon. At least im trying to get a chapter up once a week on sundays. See you guys in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 24: Normality Sets Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim leaves with dale and Luna  
> Stress has PTSD  
> Baby REndocsymmetry mentions  
> baby stresskall mentions  
> Zloy researching at Tim's old base  
> Xisuma "meets" etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week after the last chapter. Enjoy! So Stress has a PTSD moment, I’m sorry if it doesn’t look correct >.< i’m not making fun of it, I just hope I wrote it right.

Xisuma stared at his computer screen, sighing. "Everything points to Tim taking Luna to Dimension S7 1.15. Ugh!!" Xisuma groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"I have to think about this. And plan this out so it's a safe trip for everyone." Xisuma explained to himself before standing up.

His phone went off just then. Picking it up he lifted an eyebrow at the message.

Unknown Number: Yo. I hear you're looking for someone.

Xisuma frowned, quickly sending a reply text.

XisumaVoid: Who are you? And how do you know this?

Unknown Number: friend of Doc and BDubs.

Xisuma blinked, that could only be two people. What were their names again? Etho and VintageBeef. 

XisumaVoid: are you Etho? Or VintageBeef?

Unknown Number: etho.

Xisuma gave a sigh of relief, quickly saving the number in his phone before responding again.

XisumaVoid: yes I am. I'm looking for a 15 year old girl. She's my adoptive daughter.

Etho: Do you have a picture? I travel between your Dimension and mine a lot. It would be nice to know what she looks like.

Xisuma sent a picture he had of Luna to Etho. 

Etho: cute. I'll keep an eye out for her. If I hear or see anything about her I will let you know immediately.

XisumaVoid: thank you so much Etho.

Etho: no problem. But may I ask how Doc is doing? I heard his girl got kidnapped and stuff

XisumaVoid: he's alright. She's remembering Doc and Ren now so doc is doing better.

Etho: that's good. Oh I have to go now.

XisumaVoid: thank you so much Etho.

Etho: No problem!

Xisuma smiled pocketing his phone. He walked over to the patient files, looking at how Stress, Cub, False, and Grian were doing.

ABUSE WARNING!!! ABUSE WARNING!!!!!

Tim smirked as he looked at the portal that he had Dale build. “And you're positive it will work? That we can travel safely to the dimension?” Tim asked, staring up at the portal.

“Yes! I have been researching it for a while now. And I happened to find a video of a ninja showing how to do this safely. WE should be able to get through and meet up with our informant in Dimension S7 1.15.” Dale explained, reading the dimension name from his notebook.

“Perfect. The Voids will take even longer to find us if we go to another dimension.” Tim smirked running a hand along the portal wall.

“Let’s go get our servant.” Tim smirked, walking back towards his hidden base, Dale following close behind.

Tim walked past a table, grabbing the neck sized ring off a nearby table and pulled out the key to Luna’s cell. After a moment they were in the basement, where the hallway was lit only by the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to the door, putting the gold key into the lock and turning it. He pulled open the door, revealing a scared, tied up and still gagged Luna shaking in the corner. 

Her hair was a mess, she had dried blood covering her back, and she had fear in her eyes. Tim enjoyed this. He walked up to her, grabbing her long hair. Even though it had only been 3 weeks since he last roughly sliced her hair short. He growled a bit, as he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled out his knife, slicing her hair back to an uneven short messy haircut. She whimpered at the slight pain, her ears twitching constantly on top of her head.

“Much better. Now.” Tim quickly released his grip on her hair, causing her to drop hard on her butt.

He pulled out the ring, causing Luna to whimper. He smirked even more, opening up the ring, COLLAR, it was a shock collar as Luna realized rather quickly just by looking at it.

“You know what this is don’t you! Yes, it’s a shock collar. Normally shock collars are made for animals. But this one, I got from the black market. Used to correct behavior of people! And now.” Tim roughly clasped the collar on Luna’s neck. Luna whined through the gag, unable to claw at the collar because her hands were tied behind her.

“Perfect! Now we are going to a new dimension. So come on.” Tim stated, grabbing her by her tied up wings and forcefully pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the cell.

Luna caught a glimpse of a familiar dagger that was strapped to Tim’s ankle. She started shaking again. He had the Agility Dagger. Which can’t be good for her. She made a choked cry noise when Tim dragged her by her tied up wings, outside into the daylight. It had been almost a month since she last saw daylight. So it was hard for her to keep her eyes open. 

“So, is everything packed up Dale?” 

“Yes. I packed up everything. My inventory is full of filled shulker boxes.” Dale explained, Luna could hear shuffling.

But what had Luna’s attention was the noise of a portal. She knew that sound all too well. She was a Dimension Traveler, portal noises were usually a welcoming sound. But not now, not when her new family was still in this dimension, looking for her.

“Alright, let’s go.” Tim exclaimed, and entered the portal, dragging a struggling Luna with him.

Dale quickly followed after, the three disappearing through the portal. And a moment later the portal broke, leaving behind a shell of a portal.

Ren was pacing the hallway, worried. 

"If you keep pacing like that you'll make a hole from your walking."

Ren jumped, startled by the voice. He looked up to see True sitting on the top of a wall, said wall didn't touch the ceiling, and True loved sitting up there.

"True! You startled me! What are you doing up there?” Ren questioned, stopping his pacing to stand facing the wall that True was sitting on top of.

“Just hanging out, Zloy is at Tim’s old base, researching. Pixl is helping Scar and Cub at the ConCorp Headquarters, and Grumbot is spending time with his dads.” True explained, sitting upside down.

“True, please sit up. You’re giving me anxiety. And to answer your question, I’m waiting for your sister and Doc to be done talking with Xisuma about the baby.” Ren explained, his tail flicking nervously.

True frowned, sitting up right and looking down at Ren. “Why aren’t you in there with them?”

“Because, That baby is part False and part Doc. They deserve to see the first little glimpses of the baby. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still going to give that kid so much love and affection and treat them as my own, but they deserve to have that moment alone.” Ren smiled up at the young avian.

“Then why are you so worried?”

“I’m not sure. I’m worried about the baby, and False.” Ren admitted, sitting on the floor with his back against True’s wall, his tail hugged against his left hip.

“Well. That’s normal. You’re worried about the woman you love and the child she’s carrying.” True explained, smiling down at Ren.

Ren smiled up at True. “You’re pretty smart for a 15 year old kid. You know that right?” 

“Yep!” 

“Ren?” Xisuma called out from the door to the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Ren questioned, sitting up straighter, his ears perked up and his tail straightened.

“Come on in.”

Ren slowly stood up and walked to the bedroom, walking past Xisuma to see his girlfriend laying on the bed and his boyfriend holding her hand as they stared at the picture in False’s hand. The two looked up when they saw Ren nervously enter the room. 

“Ren! Come look at the first picture of the baby!” False exclaimed, patting the bed next to her.

Ren crawled up onto the bed to False’s right. He rested his head on False’s shoulder and looked at the picture. While Stress was 4 months along, False was only 2 and a half months along. This was their first ultrasound. Ren smiled as he looked at the blob on the ultrasound.

“Do you see this, Ren???? It’s our baby!!! They’re so cute!” Doc exclaimed, happy.

“They’re so blobby right now. Do you both have any names yet?” Ren asked, curling up against False’s side.

“Not sure. Maybe Rylen for a boy.” False suggested, smiling at the image.

“Maybe Deila for a girl.” Doc suggested.

“Those are great names. I can’t wait to meet the little one!” Ren exclaimed, leaning down and kissing False’s stomach.

“I’ll leave you three alone. Just remember False. We won’t have our next appointment till after we get to the new dimension next week.” Xisuma stated, before leaving the room.

The three enjoyed their time together.

~~A couple of days later~~

A new portal opened up into the dimension. The Hermitville dimension, or dimension S6 1.13. A white haired ninja poked his head out of the portal. The band on his head showed the letters N H O. He stepped out of the portal, fixing his ninja outfit. He looked around the forest, with his brown right eye and his red left eye. A scar ran down his red left eye. He pulled out his phone, seeing where he was supposed to meet his contact. 

“Ok, so I just need to head west a bit then turn towards the south. And my contact should be there with the supplies.” the man said to himself, pocketing his phone into one of the pockets on his vest.

He stopped when he noticed a busted up portal, outside of a cave? Etho wasn’t too sure if the place was supposed to be a house or not. He looked at the portal. Placing his hand on the broken portal before immediately removing his hand.

“What the hell? This portal was broken forcefully from the other side, sloppily. Amateurs. This doesn’t seem good.” He stated, pulling back out his phone and taking pictures of the portal and the outside of the building, taking notes of his coordinates, sending the information to three people.

“Better meet up with my contact.” He stated, disappearing into the trees.

Xisuma blinked as he pulled out his phone, opening up the text from Etho.

Etho: [Image of broken portal]

Etho: [Image of cave base entrance]

Etho: Found these at these coordinates [coordinates of the location of the photos]

Xisuma frowned, standing up from his desk, sneaking past Ex, who was asleep at his spare desk.

Xisuma’s phone went off again. He looked at it.

BDoubleO: Xisuma, is the pictures Etho sent me, Tim’s recent base?

Xisuma: Not 100% sure

Xisuma frowned as Doc texted him, why did Etho send the pictures to all three of them?

Docm77: Etho sent me some pictures of a broken portal and what appears to be a possible cave base entrance. Do you want me to send Zloy to look it over?

Xisuma: No! I’m going alone. This is my fight. If Tim is still there I don’t want Zloy or any of the kids getting hurt.

Docm77: If you’re sure. 

Xisuma: I will let you know if I find something.

Xisuma pocketed his phone again, grabbing the Galactic Spear before heading out. He transformed into a Hawk and sped off towards the coordinates.

He soon made it there. As he landed he transformed back to his Void self. He pulled out the Galactic Spear and walked towards the broken portal. Without even touching it he knew it was an amateur job. 

“They went through the portal. Please let her be safe.” Xisuma silently prayed before going into the cave entrance. 

Stress sat on the couch in her and Iskall’s underground base. She was smiling at her ultrasound picture that was done yesterday. A little dragon girl. Stress smiled, but mentally hoped her daughter wouldn’t have her ice powers. 

A fire popping had Stress screaming, clutching the photo to her chest and her ice freezing the entire couch. Iskall rushed into the room, hugging Stress to his chest.

“It’s ok. It’s alright. No one is going to hurt you. Not anymore. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise. Shh.” Iskall soothed, rubbing her back and hugging her curled up form to his chest. 

It pained him seeing her in this state. It hurt him knowing that this was all he could do to help her. The love of his life, and the mother to his child, his baby girl, was scared and had PTSD. 

He continued to sooth her until she calmed down, not caring that his butt was freezing, he was used to it.

Zloy wandered around Tim’s old base, taking down notes about the stuff he saw. He opened up some of the books. 

“The War of Time and Dimension? This is a book he wrote all about it?” Zloy asked himself, putting the book in his shulker box.

Zloy continued to look through the bookshelves in the bedroom. Books about Dimension Travelers, Books about Time Manipulators, books on the war. Books on golden winged avians. All kinds of books. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! One more to go!! Hope you guys are looking forward to the last chapter of book 1!!!!


	27. Chapter 25: The End of One Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of book 1, the packing up and moving to the new dimension.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final chapter of book 1! Not going to spoil, so enjoy!! This takes place a week from the last chapter.

Xisuma sighed as he packed up his medical supplies. Keralis stood in the doorway of the room, his dogs Pina and Colada were sitting at his feet.

“Do you want me to help you Shishwhammy?” Keralis asked, crouching down to pet his dog’s heads.

“I’m almost done. Have you heard from the others?” Xisuma asked, closing the shulker box he had just packed his medical supplies into.

“They’re all packing up too.” Keralis explained, standing back up and walking into the room.

“Good. We’ll be leaving this evening as long as everything goes well.” Xisuma said, putting the shulker in his inventory.

“Xisuma. Are you sure you’re ok?” Keralis asked, worried about his boyfriend.

“There’s a chance Luna is there. Plus I think the hermits need a change of scenery. This dimension has been our home for many years but I believe it’s time for a change.” Xisuma stated, standing up and walking towards the door.

The two, plus the two dogs, continued down the hall. Xisuma quickly stepped into a side room, grabbing 3 shulker boxes, putting them into his inventory, and going back out of the room. Keralis lifted an eyebrow before following Xisuma down the hallway again. Ex stood at the middle of the upstairs part, waiting for them.

“Did you get everything?” 

“Yes.”

“Well let’s go. Keralis, Bdubs wanted me to ask you if you’d help him pack his stuff. Plus you should probably tell your parents goodbye. It’s not forever, but yea.” Ex stated, causing Keralis to go very wide eyed.

“OH! Come on Pina and Colada! Let’s go!” Keralis exclaimed as he and his two dogs ran out of the base.

“Let’s go meet up with Etho.” 

False packed all her clothes into her shulker box. “Do you need any help sis?” True asked, walking into the room.

False smiled over at her sister. “Yes please! I need help packing the rest of my stuff into the other shulker boxes.” 

“I’m on it!” True exclaimed, helping pack up the items from in the chest to the shulker box.

“Are you all packed?” 

“Yes.”

“Did you say goodbye to mom and dad?” 

“Yes! Have you?” 

“I will once I’m all packed.” False explained, putting her shulker box filled with clothes into her inventory.

“Ok. Help please!” True exclaimed as she was now half inside the chest. 

False chuckled and walked over, carefully getting her sister out of the chest.

True chuckled, embarrassed from that. “Sorry!”

“It’s alright, are Pixl and Zloy packed up?”

“Yes. They are at the portal already. Grumbot is helping his dads’ pack up.” True explained, putting the items into the shulker.

“That’s good. Ren and Doc are packing up at the main base.”

“We just got done!” 

The girls turned to see Doc and Ren in the doorway, smiling at them. The two walked into the room.

“How about we help you out False. True, your friends are outside waiting for you.” Ren smiled, side hugging True.

True smiled. “Ok! See you guys at the portal!!! Don’t be late!!”

“Same to you little bird!!” Doc called back as True rushed out of the room.

True flew out of her sister’s base, flying up and out. She floated in the air, her wings keeping her steady as she looked for her friends.

“Down here!” 

True looked down to her left, seeing Grumbot, Zloy, and Pixl waving at her from the grass. True flew down towards them.

“Did you guys pack everything?” True asked, gracefully, ok not really she tripped over her own feet, she looked at her friends smiling.

“Yep! Also got all the books from Tim’s old base. Filled an entire shulker box with just the books!” Zloy exclaimed, smiling widely.

Pixl rolled his eyes, fixing his backpack. “I’m really excited to go to this new dimension!” Pixl smiled at his friends.

“I’m all packed, and my dad and papa are heading to the portal. I told them I would meet them there.” Grumbot explained, smiling.

“Well. If Pixl and Zloy have said goodbye to their parents, let’s head to the portal!” True exclaimed, flapping her wings excitedly.

“Yep I told my parents I’d keep in touch.” Pixl explained as he got on his elytra, putting his backpack into his inventory.

“Same. My parents aren’t worried since Cleo is coming with us.” Zloy explained, strapping on his own elytra.

“Then let's head out!” Grumbot smiled as the four took off towards where the portal was. (Think of where Tim’s last base was, where they went through the portal.)

Tango smiled as he floated in the air outside of his base in the fantasy district. The two dragons he built swirling out of his base looked amazing, and he was proud of it. 

“TANGO!!” 

Tango jumped, his fire wings vanishing, causing him to fall. He screamed before creating his wings again right before he crashed.

“Mom! You scared me!” Tango exclaimed, landing his feet on the ground, making his wings vanish.

“Sorry! I just wanted to give you this before you leave.” Mrs. Tek exclaimed, handing Tango a gift.

Tango lifted an eyebrow before taking the gift and slowly unwrapping the gift. He went wide eyed as he saw the gift. A little baby Piranha Plant. It cooed up at him and spit a tiny little fireball. Tango smiled happily, spitting a fireball towards the pond.

“I figured you would get along well with him. It’s the offspring of my Piranha Plant. I figured it would remind you of your parents and maybe call us once in a while.” Mrs. Tek explained, trying not to cry.

Tango smiled, hugging his mom. “I’m going to miss you too mom!! And I’ll miss dad too! Don’t worry, I’ll call you guys once I’m settled down in the new dimension. I promise!” Tango exclaimed, putting his little Piranha Plant on his head.

“I’m all packed and so now I gotta go make sure Impulse and Zedaph are. I love you guys!!” Tango called out before forming his fire wings and taking off into the skies, towards Impulse’s base.

“GAHHH!! Where are my shovels?!?!” Impulse exclaimed, rushing around his base.

“Did you lose your shovels again?” Zedaph asked from the stairs.

“Yea!! My gold shovel is missing!” Impulse whined searching through his many chests.

“Again?” Tango called from the top of the stairs. 

“Yes again! Can you both come help me??” Impulse whined again, glaring in the direction of the stairs.

Zedaph poked his head around the corner, then Tango’s head popped out, with a Piranha plant tied to his head. Impulse blinked at the sight.

“Um Tangy. You have something on your head.” Impulse stated, tilting his head in confusion.

“Oh yea! This is my new friend, he’s a baby Piranha plant! And he can shoot fireballs!!”

“Please not in my base! Can my two boyfriends PLEASE help me find my golden shovel!!” Impulse whined again, emphasizing the whining with his body. 

Tango and Zedaph chuckled a bit before walking over to Impulse and helping him search his many chests for his golden shovels. 

“Aha!!” Zedaph exclaimed, holding up the missing golden shovel.

Impulse squealed happily and rushed over to Zedaph, grabbing the shovel and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. He rushed back over to his shulker boxes, putting the shovel into it. He smiled as he quickly flew around and finished packing up. 

“I’m ready! I just gotta go say goodbye to my parents. You guys wanna come?” Impulse asked, putting his packed up shulker boxes into his inventory.

“Sure! I’m all packed and I already said bye to my folks. They gave me some food recipes to try in the new dimension.” Zedaph explained, smiling.

“I’m also fully packed and already said bye to my parents. Let’s head out though.” Tango said, looking at the clock on his phone. “We have 2 hours till they open the portal. So let’s head out!”

The three flew out of Impulse’s base.

“Iskall, did you pack up all the baby clothes that my mother gave us?” Stress asked, packing up a shulker box with her clothes.

“Yep! All of it is packed up in a shulker box. Do you need any help here?” Iskall smiled, walking into the room. 

“Yes please! I just have that chest left to pack then we can head to the portal.” Stress smiled and gestured towards the double chest behind her.

Iskall smiled, walking over to the chest and putting down a shulker box. He began going through the chest and packing it away.

Cleo paced the bottom deck of her pirate ship. Smiling as she admired her work. The kraken she built attacking the ship. She smiled before climbing up the ladder to the main deck of the ship. 

“Well hello my beautiful!” 

Cleo shrieked and quickly turned around, swinging at the noise. 

“Ow!”

Cleo blinked, gasping as she realized she just punched her boyfriend in the snout. “Welsy!! I’m so sorry!!” 

Cleo rushed over and crouched in front of her boyfriend. “Let me see it.”

Wels moved his hands away, revealing his bloody nose. Chloe pulled out a cloth, wiping the blood away. She smiled at his blush before leaning forward and kissing his nose.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Wels apologized, smiling a little at his girlfriend.

“No, I’m sorry for punching you! You know how my Fight or Flight response is always on Fight!” Cleo exclaimed before helping Wels up.

“I forgot!” 

“It’s alright. Are you all packed and ready to leave?” Cleo asked, smiling as she leaned over the banister of the ship.

“Yea. Told my parents goodbye. Though they told me that…. My cousin Hels Knight, might still be alive. In another dimension even.” Wels explained, pulling out a picture of his cousin.

Cleo turned back towards her boyfriend, walking over and glancing at the picture. “He looks like you, but his eyes are red, and his hair is black.” Cleo stated, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Yea. We were really close as kids but one day, before we moved here, he just vanished. My parents searched, my aunt and uncle searched, even I searched. Nothing. Then we moved here. I never forgot. I just hope I can find him.” Wels explained, sighing as he put the picture away. 

“Are you all packed my lovely princess?” Wels asked, taking Cleo’s hand and placing a kiss on it.

Cleo blushed and chuckled. “I’m all packed and told my parents goodbye. We should head to the portal.”

“Let’s head out!” Wels smiled, his wings flapping a bit.

The two flew out towards the portal, with Joe, and Jevin flying behind them. TFC raced across the ground using the earth to propel himself across the ground.

Scar finished packing up his shulker box. Jellie curled around his neck. "Cub! Come on! We have to hurry!" "

Cub came into the room with Scar's wheelchair strapped to his back, they weren't too far from the portal.

"I'm ready. Let's head out."

The two walked over to the portal.

Xisuma was talking with Etho at the portal when everyone started to arrive. Once everyone arrived Xisuma took a deep breath and turned to face everyone.

“Hello everyone! I hope everyone is prepared to enter this new dimension. Now we will be having you all go through in groups of two to three.” Xisuma explained, gesturing for Etho and Ex to light the portal.

“Now.” 

“Wait. Doc, Bdubs, you guys wanted my rustic mansion I built a few months ago? I took a picture of it, a number of pictures, and the blocks that I used in it. Here you guys go.” Grian explained, handing Doc a shulker box and Bdubs a shulker box.

The two glared at each other but thanked Grian. Xisuma cleared his throat, redrawing everyone’s attention.

“Grian, Mumbo. Why don’t you two go first.” Xisuma suggested. 

Grian kissed Grumbot’s forehead before waving goodbye as him and Mumbo walked through the portal, Etho going with them. Etho returned a minute later and gave Xisuma a thumbs up. 

“Alright, who's next?” Xisuma asked, and Keralis raised his and Bdubs hands. 

“We’ll go next! Come on Bubbles! Come on Pina, Colada!” Keralis exclaimed, pulling BDubs towards the portal, with the two dogs.

Etho accompanied them through the portal, returning a minute later with a thumbs up. The thumbs up indicated that the others are with Vintage Beef.

“We’ll go next.” Stress exclaimed, as her and Iskall walked to the portal, entering with Etho.

Once Etho returned and gave a thumbs up, Jevin, TFC, and Joe were next. Once they were safely through, Team Zit went through. Next was Wels and Cleo. Then Cub, Scar, and Jellie went into the portal.

“Guess we’re next.” False stated, before walking over to True and kissing the top of her head. “See you in the new dimension.” False smiled at her sister before walking to the portal with Ren and Doc, Etho standing there waiting for them.

The four went through. Ex looked over at the group of teens. “Alright. So how about True and Grumbot go next with Etho, and then Pixl and Zloy, you two will go into the portal with me.” 

The teens nodded as Etho came back through. “Etho, you will take Grumbot and True with you and stay in that dimension. Ex is then going to take Pixl and Zloy. Then I’ll come through.” Xisuma explained, causing the ninja to nod in understanding.

Etho, True, and Grumbot disappeared through the portal. Ex, Pixl, and Zloy went through next, leaving Xisuma to sit and ponder his thoughts for a bit.

“I will find you Luna. This I promise to you. I will find you, and bring you home, safe and sound.” Xisuma promised to the sky before stepping through the portal. Once he disappeared, it took only a moment for the portal to turn off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Book 1! I’m sorry this took so long to get out. I think I may have burnt myself out a little. So I will try to get Book 2 Chapter 1 out next sunday. So keep an eye out for it. It’ll be called The Creatures of Hermitville Book 2. Or just follow me on tumblr @lunanight2012. I post my pictures for the story on there and other lore for the story on my tumblr. Also if you have questions about the au you can ask me there too. See you all in Book 2!   
> Edit: Totally didn't forget scar and cub nope!


End file.
